Inesperado
by Neinde
Summary: Tanto Mione como Draco han superado sus diferencias y aceptado sus sentimientos, pero que pasa cuando el Torneo de los tres Magos se celebra en Durmstrang y Viktor Krum esta alli...Un fic de amores pasados y presentes que se entrecruzan.
1. Chapter 1

Supongo k ya estaran mas k hartas de mi, pero bueno ACA ME VENGO CON OTRO FIIIIIIIC

Supongo k ya estaran mas k hartas de mi, pero bueno ACA ME VENGO CON OTRO FIIIIIIIC!! Este de Draco y Mione.

Le aviso k no tiene NADA ke envidiarles a cualkiera de los otros dos, jajaj tiene la misma dosis (o mas :P) de atrevimiento, aventuras y pasioooooooooon!!

Creo k es mas facil de leer xk es menos serio k Oscura Pasión o k Botellas Rotas. Pero buenoi k no m enrollo mas.

Ahí se los dejo k al final la k cuenta es su opinión DEJENME REVIEWWWWWWWS si les gusta y no duden en dejar criticas constructivas y sugerencias va??

CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ahí les va.

Obvio, Ningun pj es mio, pero la locura que llena cada silaba del fic si JAJAJ

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

CAPITULO 1: Inesperado

Hermione miró a ambos lados antes de internarse por el oscuro pasillo. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si la pillaban, pero prefería correr el riesgo a no obtener aquella información.

-Si encuentro ese libro podré probar lo que esta haciendo Malfoy...y también que es a Snape a quien le lleva los ingredientes.-pensó.

Sacó una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo, era una lista. Hermione repasó una vez más los elementos de la misma, dudaba que en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca fuera a haber mucha luz y quería utilizar la magia lo menos posible, Filch estaría rondando seguro y ese viejo cascarrabias parecía tener un olfato especial para joderle los planes a la gente.

Consultó el mapa merodeador que Harry le había prestado. No había moros en la costa asique dobló por el último pasillo y se paró en frente de la puerta de la biblioteca. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¿Qué hago aquí...?...pues claro los de la orden me necesitan-susurró para si misma, pero no quedó muy convencida ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Por qué centraba en Malfoy todo su odio?

-No es momento de dudas existenciales tonta-volvió a susurrar para si misma, avanzó un paso más hacia la puerta y sacó la varita preparada para lanzar el conjuro.

¿Qué le había hecho él a ella?...pues la verdad es que los últimos años después de la guerra la actitud de Malfoy había cambiado mucho. Se había mostrado muy arrepentido de todos los males que su familia e incluso él mismo habían causado. Aquello último la había impresionado mucho, siempre había visto a Malfoy como un niñato unineuronal inmaduro y por eso escucharlo admitir sus propios errores y superar su orgullo hizo que adquiriera otro brillo ante sus ojos aunque claro aquello no había durado mucho. Había vuelto a convertirse en joven pedante y egocéntrico que siempre había sido, engatusando a las chicas de todas las casas con su brillante pelo...su amplia espalda...su sugerente sonrisa y...esos ojos que se te clavaban en el alma...y en algunos sitios más porque desde luego que...

Hermione no terminó de pensar la frase, escuchó unos pasos cercanos, apenas a tiempo de ahogar un gritito de nerviosismo susurró el conjuro y entró en la oscura biblioteca pegándose con cuidado a la pared. Una vez estaba segura de que Filch no merodeaba por allí la joven bruja se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y suspiró.

-Eso te pasa por soñar despierta estúpida...- trató de negarse a si misma todas las apreciaciones que había hecho sobre Malfoy, pero las imágenes de subrepticias miradas que más de una vez había notado que él le echaba le palpitaban en la cabeza-pues bien...sí, he pensado en él, pero ha sido solo un lapsus mental provocado por los nervios que han hecho despertar las neuronas que guardo para estupideces como...Malfoy...si se piensa que puede tener a todas las chicas bien por él, pero yo sé de una a la que no tendrá YO. Y ahora a trabajar.

Se levantó intentando dejar la mente en blanco y empezó lentamente a recorrer los pasillos que tan bien conocía se desplazó de uno a otro hasta que un olor a moho y humedad le indicó que se encontraba en la zona de la biblioteca en la que se guardaban los tomos más antiguos.

-Falta poco-pensó.

De repente se topó con una pared, eso quería decir que si ya no había espacio para avanzar...la puerta de la sección prohibida estaría muy cerca. Se dio la vuelta y murmuró-Lumos-la tenue luz que salía de la punta de su varita le permitió, no sin cierta dificultad, distinguir una puerta metálica entre las sombras. Avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido y la tanteó, como suponía estaba cerrada lo único que le alteraba el pulso era el hecho de que no sabía que hechizo de protección le habían puesto. Esperaba que no fuera uno muy fuerte. Era muy buena alumna, pensó con orgullo, pero su repertorio de hechizos tenía su límite.

Apuntó con la varita a la cerradura de la puerta y se concentró.

-Alohomora-nada...parecía no haber hecho efecto. A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies

-¡MALDITA SEA!-dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, esas palabras parecieron ser más eficaces que su hechizo pues la puerta se abrió unos centímetros como impulsada por una brisa fantasmal.

-Ahora entiendo a la gente cuando me dicen que soy rara-pensó.

Luego poniendo todos sus sentidos en ello avanzó dentro de la sección prohibida.

Hermione avanzaba muy poco a poco. Sabía que Filch no solía internarse por esa zona, pero toda precaución era poca.

Volvió a sacar el papel de su bolsillo y le dio la vuelta para revisar el número de la estantería en la que tenía que buscar. La 16...aquella estantería estaba en el fondo de la sección prohibida. Había olvidado ese detalle...en esos momentos Hermione deseó más que nunca tener a Ron o a Harry al lado incluso aunque se pelearan entre ellos.

Después de todo tener que avanzar sola, a oscuras entre miles de volúmenes antiquísimos de magia negra... ¿Le daría repelús a cualquiera no? Y lo peor, pensó ella, es que estaba rompiendo las reglas que era algo que Hermione Granger no hacía JAMÁS...todo sea por la orden, se repitió mentalmente una vez más.

Cuando ya creía que no llegaría y que el brazo se le iba a acalambrar de tanto sostenerlo extendido al máximo delante de ella (¡Quien sabe lo que podría salir de aquella masa de ocultismo y necromancia!)Divisó el número 15 grabado en la estantería que quedaba a su derecha...bueno si aquello era un 15...parecía más bien un numero de invocación demoníaca. Tenía una serpiente alada enroscada alrededor y a diferencia de los demás; que estaban pintados de un color que debía haber sido blanco para distinguirlos en la semipenumbra, pero que con el tiempo se habían deteriorado llenándose de líquenes y de otras cosas que Hermione no habría sabido decir que eran, a diferencia de esos, este era de un color granate profundo. No supo porqué pero el ver ese color hizo que un profundo escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. Le recordó a la sangre que había visto correr a raudales durante la guerra con los mortífagos y lo peor...le hizo recordar que le quedaba mucha por ver.

Se alejó rápidamente de allí sin mirar sacando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y avanzó los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta la estantería 16. Se asomó despacio y no vio nada fuera de lo común salvo que en esta estantería había menos libros o eso le pareció a simple vista porque cuando se acercó a comprobarlo se dio cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Lo realmente diferente era el tamaño de los libros. Eran volúmenes enormes. Parecían no estar hechos por manos humanas y Hermione se preguntó que se traerían Malfoy y Snape entre manos como para estar utilizando semejantes libros.

Las fuentes a la que había podido acceder le habían confirmado que los ingredientes de su lista se utilizaban para sesiones de magia oscura...pero nunca imaginó que sería bueno...tan oscura.

¿Y cómo voy a bajar uno de esos libros yo sola?-masculló en alto...tal vez demasiado alto porque desde la estantería anterior se escuchó un revoloteo agitado de paginas y una pesada tapa al cerrarse.

Hermione se quedo lívida del pánico. No había verificado que hubiera nadie en la estantería 15 pues no creía que nadie fuera a internarse más allá de la mitad de la sección y para que engañarse...no habría entrado allí ni aunque le concedieran la posibilidad que asistir a clases con el propio Dumbledore.

Actuó con rapidez, apagó la luz de la punta de su varita se metió entre los oscuros cortinajes que cubrían un armario pegado a la pared. Entró precipitadamente y se pegó en plan lapa al fondo del mismo.

Escuchó pasos que andaban por el pasillo que ella misma recorría segundos antes, pero parecían no acercarse al armario aunque...dicen que los malos pensamientos atraen la mala suerte, pues en el momento en que pensó eso los pasos parecieron cambiar su rumbo y aceleraron su ritmo directamente hacia el armario. El corazón le latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que pensó que la iba a delatar y comenzó o barajar la opción se arrancárselo.

-Pero que pienso...por Merlín voy a morir sin siquiera haber terminado los EXTASIS.

Una lágrima indiscreta cayó por su mejilla aunque intentó tragarse la amargura. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más de manera inexorable, el tiempo se le hizo eterno mientras los pasos milagrosamente...pasaban de largo.

Hermione suspiró, no podía creerlo se había salvado, pero no sabía cuando podría salir de allí esperaba que nadie la echara de menos.

Se recostó sobre el armario y giró la cabeza...para encontrarse con una estantería entera de cabezas de elfos domésticos reducidas, roídas por los ratones y a medio podrir...y lo peor de todo..¡ESTABA APOYADA SOBRE ELLAS!

No pudo aguantar el asco con un grito que superaba toda barrera del sonido salió del armario a trompicones revolviéndose el cabello y dejando el chaquetón y la túnica tras de si llena de asco pues habían estado en contacto con aquellas cosas. Quedó solo en la camisa del colegio que le tapaba hasta la cintura, temblando violentamente, entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró a un petrificado Draco Malfoy ante ella.

Hermione no habría sabido interpretar la expresión del apuesto (todo hay que decirlo ¿No?)Rostro de Malfoy ¿Era incredulidad lo que leía en sus ojos, era burla...? ¿O era deseo...? Descartó esa última idea enseguida de su mente lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era que Malfoy la estaba viendo semidesnuda en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca...que situación tan patética.

-Va a hacer que me acuerde de este momento de por vida...-pensó la bruja pero aún sin atinar a moverse.

Entonces Draco pareció volver en si y dejó de mirarla a partes que no eran su rostro justamente.

-¿Granger qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces semidesnuda?-al decir esto último Hermione a pesar de no ser experta en chicos pudo advertir que la voz le había temblado.

-Nada que te interese Malfoy-dijo ella lo mas dignamente posible a sabiendas de que llevaba todas las de perder.

-Si se trata de ti desnuda sí que me interesa-quiso decir él pero se abstuvo-Claro que me interesa Granger sino no te preguntaría ¿No crees?-Malfoy suspira-a veces me pregunto cómo sacas tan buenas notas si eres tan corta de entendederas para ciertas cosas...

Hermione se irguió y la camisa subió unos centímetros dejando al descubierto más de lo que ella querría, pero ella no se percató, pues estaba muy ocupada trabajando una respuesta lo suficientemente cortante como para quitarle al maldito Malfoy todas las ganas que tuviera de incordiar e inmiscuirse.

Hermione había adquirido un color entre rosa y rojo y lo que realmente deseaba era que se debiera a su ira y no a los ojos de Draco que la recorrían de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

-Me da igual que lo que este haciendo te interese o no, porque no pienso decírtelo Malfoy, pero ya podrás darte por aludido cuando lo que estoy haciendo se destape-Hermione fue acercándose más y más en lo que ella creía que era una actitud intimidante o por lo menos desafiante.

Nada más lejos de lo que ella pensaba pues Draco ni siquiera oía sus palabras solo atinaba a mirar sus labios, sus piernas desnudas y el color rosado de sus mejillas y su garganta...no pudo reprimirse aunque antes de decir lo que dijo ni se paró a pensar las consecuencias..Muy típico en el.

-Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas Granger...incluso con-Draco alargó la mano y sacó un trozo de cabeza d elfo doméstico del pelo de Hermione-con esto pegado al pelo.

El rostro de Hermione se puso de todos los colores y la única idea que se pasaba por su cabeza era que Draco se estaba quedando con ella y no iba a permitir que ese ricachón-engreído-mortífagos-de-pacotilla la hiciera pasarlo mal de nuevo. Apretó los dientes y le apuntó al pecho con la varita.

-¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!-Hermione puso toda su rabia en aquel hechizo y Draco salió despedido hacia atrás varios metros. Sonrió con satisfacción después de todo, las clases del E.D habían servido para algo.-la próxima vez que decidas meter las narices donde no te llaman te lo pensarás mejor Malfoy... ¿Malfoy?...

Draco no contestaba...RARO...ese engreído no solía acallar su vípera lengua pensó Hermione asique con paso dudoso y aún a oscuras avanzó hacia la parte por la que suponía debería haber caído Draco y se lo encontró inconsciente en la esquina.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, debería haber medido más sus fuerzas. Se inclinó y levantó la cabeza de Draco que gimió dolorosamente y abrió un poco los ojos y los clavó inmediatamente en el escote d Hermione que se quedó muy impresionada y lo soltó enseguida haciendo que el pobre Draco volviera a pegarse en la cabeza y soltara un breve gritito de dolor.

-¡No me lo puedo creer eres grosero hasta medio desmayado!

Draco se incorporó con cara de poco amigos y sosteniéndose la cabeza entonces señaló el pecho de Hermione que se cubrió sonrojándose.

-Eh...te brilla algo Granger...por cierto..BESTIA..

Hermione se miró el pecho y enseguida identificó lo que en él brillaba era el mapa merodeador, pero..¿Por qué se había activado solo?

La bruja ahoga un grito y saca el mapa apresuradamente de su escote abriéndolo con manos temblorosas mira a Draco y luego al mapa en el que el nombre Severus Snape salía grande y rutilante.

-Tú... ¿Siempre has sabido que andaba detrás de lo que tú y Snape tramabais no? LEVANTA-hermione coge Draco por la solapas de la camisa y lo levanta fijando en el sus ojos castaños brillantes de ira apenas contenida.

-¿Snape y yo?... ¿De qué diablos hablas Granger?

-De esto maldita víbora-Hermione le enseña en mapa merodeador que muestra como los pasos de Snape se acercan más y más a la biblioteca.

-Mierda...-masculla Draco tomando a Hermione por el brazo-vamos, conozco un sitio en el que podemos escondernos y este no tiene cabezas de elfo doméstico-dice en tono burlón.

Hermione lo mira atónita sin comprender nada mientras Draco recoge la ropa de ella rápidamente y se la entrega. ¿Qué diablos hacia?

Draco se da la vuelta y ve a Hermione parada en el sitio contemplándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Granger dime... ¿Acaso estas esperando al profesor Snape para una cita? Si es así dímelo porque yo no tengo la mas mínima intención de que sepa que estoy aquí y quiero irme pitando asique tú dirás.

-Tú... ¿No me has tendido una trampa?-Hermione hizo la pregunta con una incrédula inocencia que hizo que Draco la mirara con cariño y dejara el sarcasmo aparte. Se acercó a ella y la cogió por la muñeca rozando con sus dedos los de ella que dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad.

-Claro que no Granger si te tendiera una trampa, sería mucho más sofisticada que esta- dijo Draco con una sonrisa que le arrancó a Hermione otra muy a su pesar.

-Sí supongo que debería haberme imaginado que algo tan poco retorcido no podía haber sido obra tuya.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en los ojos del otro un rato. Pensando en lo rara que se les hacía la situación. Ellos que se habían jurado animadversión eterna...estaban allí...salvándose el pellejo mutuamente y más extraño aún...mirándose con algo que distaba mucho de ser odio.

De repente algo interrumpió el intercambio de miradas, el ruido de una puerta al abrirse violentamente.

Draco miró a Hermione y su mirada le dijo todo. Ella aún aferrando su ropa se dejó guiar por el hasta él recoveco en un pasillo allí, se pararon y Draco abrió una trampilla y bajaron por las escaleras a una cámara subterránea. Draco cerró tras él y suspiró encendiendo su varita.

-Malfoy... ¿Dónde me has traído?-murmuro Hermione.


	2. Fantasia

-¿De verdad no reconoces la sala Granger

-¿De verdad no reconoces la sala Granger?-Draco la miró con un gesto divertido- es la sala donde se guardó durante un tiempo la piedra filosofal.

Hermione recorrió la estancia con la mirada y cayó en la cuenta del sitio en el que se encontraba. Las imágenes de las aventuras vividas en ese lugar junto a Harry y Ron le vinieron a la cabeza y sonrió pensando cuanto habían cambiado las cosas.

La relación de Harry y Ginny y la de ella misma con Ron. Él siempre le había gustado no podía negarlo y desde luego era fantástico en la cama...pero no dejaba de ser uno de sus mejores amigos, no hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiera sido con Harry con quien se acostara.

Pero desde luego el cambio radical se encontraba en la persona con la que se hallaba en la sala. ¿Qué hacía ella con Draco Malfoy a solas sin estar secuestrada o algo peor?

Hace un tiempo hubiera preferido morir a encontrarse en esa situación pero ahora...cuanto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de lo poco que le disgustaba estar encerrada allí, con él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y aprovechó la penumbra para que él no notara que lo observaba mientras se ocupaba de hacer algo en una esquina de la sala.

La imagen de Draco había aparecido en la mente de Hermione más de una vez en ese instante del orgasmo en que la espalda se arquea y una echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, como buscando el placer con toda el alma.

Esto era algo que ella no admitiría jamás y en lo que prefería no pensar...ni en eso ni en la cantidad de veces en que se había sorprendido a si misma preguntándose que se sentiría cuando esas enormes manos te recorrieran de arriba a abajo. Por supuesto enseguida desechaba esas ideas, pero ahora teniéndolo delante con todo el tiempo del mundo(a su parecer) para confirmar sus expectativas Hermione no conseguía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y decidió por una vez hacerle caso al cuerpo y no al intelecto.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento se acercó lentamente al lugar donde Malfoy estaba preparando... ¡UNA CAMA!

Hermione se quedó de piedra y se inclinó un poco mas sobre el montón de telas que Draco estaba disponiendo bastante ordenadamente sobre el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Malfoy?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Preparar un sitio para pasar la noche ¿No lo ves? Espero que no creas que Snape va a irse de la sección prohibida así como así, oh no esa vieja víbora no es así. Está esperando a cazarnos.

Será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche y que luego aprovechemos el jaleo del desayuno para salir pasando desapercibidos.

El pulso de Hermione se aceleró. Pasar una noche a solas con Draco...montones de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada barajando las posibilidades de lo que podía pasar hubiera incluso podido escuchar el corazón de Draco pues el tampoco podía creer que tener buena suerte.

Hermione siempre le había atraído, bueno...no cuando eran pequeños, entonces la veía como una cerebro con patas y una enorme peluca por pelo, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando el aspecto de ella fue cambiando y el modo de mirarla de él también.

Aún recordaba perfectamente la vez que estando en la cama con una chica la había llamado Hermione, afortunadamente uno de los secuaces de su padre se había ocupado de echarle un buen hechizo desmemoriado. Pero conocía bien a Granger, muy sexy sin siquiera saberlo...no creía que él fuera su tipo de chico así que mejor era dejar de fantasear con ella.

Y ahora ahí la tenia y no sabía que hacer ni que decirle, asique dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Siento decirte que he utilizado tu ropa para la cama, pero si tienes frío te daré mi chaqueta sin problemas.-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida, no conocía esa faceta de Draco. Esa faceta de niño tímido y preocupado por los demás le era desconocida.

-No tranquilo, no te molestes. Podre aguantar una noche, he estado en lugares más fríos-y espero que tú me quites todo el frío que tenga, pensó ella. Pero el chocar de sus dientes la traicionó, realmente se estaba quedando helada.

-Granger no seas orgullosa y toma la chaqueta ¡Estás temblando!-Draco se acercó a ella quitándose la chaqueta y situándose detrás la pasó por sus hombros, aunque ahora está más tapada pensó-una lástima...

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó ella extrañada y entonces se percató de que él tocaba la tela de la chaqueta que tapaba sus piernas.

-AH...nada nada-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta sonrojado y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cama y tumbándose en ella cual largo era y dándole la espalda para alejarse de la tentación de arrastrarla con él-creo que hay un nicho en la pared en el que cabrás Granger asique..Buenas noches-dios si me ha costado decir eso último pensó Draco bufando.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, no podía creerlo. Lo bueno dura poco, el auténtico Malfoy había vuelto

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás mandando a dormir una maldita tumba? ¡QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES MALFOY?!

Hermione se acercó al la improvisada cama con paso rápido y se quedó mirando a Draco desde arriba con las manos en las caderas.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte, has sido TÚ el que nos ha metido en esta catacumba asique o te apartas...o te aparto.-lo dijo todo muy seria, la verdadera Hermione había vuelto ¡Chúpate esa Malfoy! Nadie iba a mandarla a dormir a un nicho y menos aún Malfoy, por encima de su cadáver.

Draco la observaba...desde luego le encantaba cuando se enfadaba, el pelo se le había soltado de la coleta y le caía desordenado por los hombros y la espalda...dándole un aspecto salvaje...un aspecto que él deseaba domar.

-Apártame pues Hermione...-clavó sus fríos ojos en ella penetrándola con la mirada...invitándola.

Hermione dudó un momento, le había sorprendido mucho escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que poner en su sitio a ese niñato déspota, asique sacó la varita con un rápido movimiento.

-EXPE...

No llegó a terminar la frase, Draco que ya se lo esperaba había sacado la suya y repelió el hechizo de Hermione haciendo que su varita saliera despedida de su mano.

Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia y clavó sus enormes ojos castaños en Malfoy, luego con una grito de rabia se arrojó sobre el zarandeándolo e intentando sacarlo de la cama.

Draco no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Hermione, pero para que mentir no le desagradaba.

La redujo con poca dificultad y se colocó sobre ella sosteniéndole las muñecas con las manos y aprisionando las piernas de ellas entre sus rodillas.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Te das por vencida Granger?

Hermione se quedó quieta un rato solo para recuperar el aliento, se dijo, y miro el rostro de Draco bastante cerca del de ella. Eso la puso nerviosa y no midió sus palabras cuando prácticamente las escupió a la cara de el.

-Maldito mortífagos... ¡eres un MONSTRUO!

Hermione nunca olvidaría la cara de Draco ¿Era pena, decepción o ambas lo que en él se reflejaba?

Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que le había dicho se arrepintió enseguida, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para decirlo. Draco en cambio le apretó un poco más las muñecas y acercó su rostro más al de ella.

-Con que esas tenemos...dime Hermione ¿Realmente crees que los mortífagos son monstruos?

-Pues claro...-dijo ella aunque se notaba a leguas que no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

Entonces Draco bajó el rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella. Besándola muy despacio, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, dejándolos ligeramente húmedos apenas moviéndolos pero haciendo que hasta la última fibra de Hermione se estremeciera y respondiera al beso. Luego (muy a pesar de ambos) se separó y volvió a clavar en ella aquellos ojos.

-Y ahora dime Hermione, ¿Realmente crees que un monstruo puede hacerte sentir eso?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, sintiendo aún en los labios el húmedo calor de los de él.

No podía creerlo...Malfoy la había besado y aún más...ella habría deseado que ese beso durara para siempre, entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, del principal problema que ellos tenían, del porqué de que nunca se hubieran acercado el uno al otro...

Nunca se habían dado lugar para conocerse, lo que sabían el uno del otro era lo que veían reflejado en los ojos de los demás, pero nadie es igual con una persona y con otra, pensó Hermione, una cosa es lo que dejas ver a los demás y otra muy distinta, es lo que REALMENTE eres.

Y eso era lo que Hermione estaba viendo en ese instante al verdadero Draco...y le gustaba.

-Yo...lo siento-dijo sonrojándose- no pensé lo que dije.

-Como se nota que no me conoces Granger, pero... ¿Nunca es demasiado tarde no?

Draco se inclinó y volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más fuerte, poniendo más pasión en el beso.

Hermione arqueó la espalda juntando su cuerpo al de él, pues sentía que el cuerpo de Draco la llamaba. Hundió los dedos en su pelo y tomándolo por la nuca lo besó bebiendo de él como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en un desierto y ahora encontrara una fuente.

Draco se quedó muy sorprendido, conocía la relación de Hermione con Ron-patético-Weasley y por tanto se imaginaba que no era una niña, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera tan...fogosa.

Entonces se separó unos centímetros de ella y le acarició el rostro, observándola, aprendiéndose de memoria todos sus rasgos y luego sonrió y movió la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

-Draco...-se le hizo raro llamarlo por su nombre-¿Pasa algo?

-¿A ti no se te hace raro? Puede que sea que llevo bastante más tiempo del que deseo admitir imaginando este momento ¡y TÚ no te dabas cuenta!-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, rosados de besar a Hermione.

-Bueno creo que lo nuestro ha sido un problema de comunicación, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando piensas que lo que sientes no es lo correcto ¿No?

-Bueno tú sabes...que yo no soy muy partidario de seguir las normas así que...pienso cumplir eso que tanto tiempo he estado imaginando.

Hermione rio bajito y se sonrojó, eso era un sí a todas luces, así que Draco volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y siguió besándola largo y tendido.

Pasaron toda la noche besándose y aprendiendo como hacer estremecer al otro de una manera deliciosa...pero no llegaron más que a eso.

Draco no se atrevió a tocarle ni un pelo a Hermione y ella aunque estaba deseosa aún se estaba acostumbrando a él y le pareció todo un detalle.

Draco consultó su reloj de muñeca, las 8:30, ya mismo deberían salir de allí y dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Suspiró, hubiera deseado poder detener el tiempo y quedarse mirando a Hermione unas cuantas horas más.

Estaba realmente preciosa, acostada junto a él. Finalmente había terminado haciendo bastante calor en la sala por lo que estaba apenas tapado con su camisa y Draco podía admirar el brillo de su piel y las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Pasó un dedo suavemente por la curva del hombro de ella y siguió bajándolo, trazando el contorno de su espalda y sus caderas hasta llegar a tocar el fino elástico de su ropa interior. Metió la punta de su índice dentro de las braguitas de ella y acarició la línea de su ingle. Hermione suspiró y se revolvió quedando boca arriba aún dormida, la camisa se le había movido y Draco tenía una clara vista de su sujetador blanco de encaje y si seguía bajando, tal y como hizo, de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Tragó saliva, no quería aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, pero la tentación era muy fuerte.

-Bueno, no estaría aprovechándome de ella, si me pregunta lo único que estaría haciendo sería...despertarla de una manera original-se dijo a si mismo.

Así que con manos ligeramente temblorosas bajo la mano hasta la cara interna de los muslos de ella y los acarició primero suavemente solo deslizando las yemas de los dedos por ellos, luego pasando las manos enteras y disfrutando de la sensación de suavidad de la piel de ella.

Draco se mordió un labio al ver que Hermione volvía a suspirar, pero no se despertaba.

Fijó su mirada en la finísima ropa interior de ella y subió la mano hasta llegar su feminidad, se sorprendió al notarla agradablemente húmeda y cálida, entonces metió la mano dentro de las braguitas, muy despacio.

No sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo pero a todas luces le gustaba.

El rostro de Hermione había adquirido un tono rosado y tenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos en un continuo suspiro...de placer creía él.

Draco deslizó un dedo entre los labios (obviamente me refiero a los inferiores) de ella, llegando a su máxima zona de placer, comenzando a moverlo en círculos concéntricos lentamente haciendo una presión regular, pero entonces...Hermione gimió.

Draco que para ese momento estaba bastante excitado se mordió los labios ahogando un sonoro suspiró, había llegado a ese momento en que era deliciosamente consciente de como su miembro se rozaba contra los pantalones, pero lo ignoró, quería concentrase en Hermione pero esta al el dejar de tocarla él se había medio despertado y lo observó con la mano, que ya había vuelto a mover, entre sus piernas.

-¿Draco qué haces?-la pregunta sonó más a un gemido que a una interrogación.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró bajito al oído.

-Tranquila preciosa...lo mejor está por llegar.

Sacó la mano de la entrepierna de ella, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y luego tiró suavemente de sus braguitas con los dientes haciendo ademán de querer quitárselas.

-¿Puedo?

-Por favor...-Hermione terminó la frase con un suspiro, haciendo que pareciera una súplica, lo que excitó más aún a Draco, que deslizó la prenda por las piernas de ella quitándosela y luego volvió a subir besando sus piernas y dándole suaves mordiscos a veces hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Ahora, quiero que lo mires TODO...-dijo él con la boca apenas a unos centímetros del sexo de ella.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, pero luego clavó sus ojos en él con lujuria inconmensurable.

Draco se relamió los labios mirándola y luego bajó la cabeza hacia su...pequeño tesoro. Pasó la lengua lentamente a lo largo de el sexo de ella haciendo que arqueara la espalda, sonriendo para si mismo se concentré en el punto más sensible de ella moviendo la lengua con rapidez lamiéndola una y otra vez.

Hermione sujetaba la cabeza de él, acariciándolo y gimiendo sin poder controlarse ¡Ese chico era un Dios! Estaba llevándola de cabeza a un éxtasis que no había alcanzado con ningún otro.

Draco intensifico el ritmo al sentir que la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba aún más y ella empezaba a decir su nombre...cada vez más alto.

La lamió hasta el final y luego se deleitó mirando sus ojos aún brillantes de placer y sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Buenos días Granger...-dijo sonriéndola seductoramente

Hermione rio suavemente y recuperó el aliento...

-¿Despiertas así a todas las chicas?

-Solo a aquellas que duermen conmigo en una catacumba-dijo él uniéndose a las risas de ella-venga, ya vamos tarde si no nos damos prisa pueden pillarnos...ya me devolverás el favor en otra ocasión-dijo guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano una vez se hubo vestido.


	3. A veces es dificil aceptar las cosas

Salieron rápidamente de la sala cogidos de la mano

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos y todas las k siguen mi fic, me dan un monton de ilu sus reviews!! Bien, los pongo sobre aviso de k los ultimos dias habia estado trabajando y consegui terminar el fic!! Asi que solo me queda seguir subiendo capis en cuanto tenga un momentito.

Déjeme criticas e ideas cuando quieran va?

Lo dicho, soy rubia pero no soy rica, ergo no soy JK.Rowling y ninguno de estos oj me pertenece...kuso!!(mierda en japo)

LOL, DISFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!

OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 3: Aceptar las cosas puede ser dificil

Salieron rápidamente de la sala cogidos de la mano. Avanzaron con cautela por la sección prohibida y sin hacer ningún ruido abandonaron la biblioteca saliendo a los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero de repente Hermione se paró y miró un jarrón roto en el suelo y luego vio de refilón al poltergeist Peeves que se alejaba riendo y entonando una canción cuyo estribillo decía la palabra "culo" repetidas veces.

-No puedo creérmelo...-dijo comenzando a reírse como una loca.

Draco como no entendía nada le puso la mano en la frente.

-Eh...Hermione... ¿Estás bien?

-Draco, vamos a tener que darle las gracias a Peeves-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-¿A Leves? ¿Por qué?

-¿Ves ese jarrón roto? Pues cuando estaba por entrar en la biblioteca empecé a dudar, me entró el miedo y estuve a punto de no entrar, pero escuché un ruido y tuve que pasar rápidamente pues creí que alguien se estaría acercando, pero por lo visto fue Peeves que había roto un jarrón. Así que nuestra pequeña...aventura, ha sido gracias a él.

Draco rio junto a Hermione de buena gana, el destino era una caja de sorpresas realmente.

Se dirigieron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, ya había entrado todo el mundo, seguramente los reñirían por llegar tarde pero les daba igual.

Una vez allí se miraron a los ojos luego bajaron la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas y con un suspiro de resignación se soltaron. Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor con expresión de concentración y Draco aunque era de lo último de lo que tenía ganas entró sonriendo galantemente a las chicas como de costumbre.

Se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas echándose miradas furtivas, de repente Draco guiñó a Hermione que se ruborizó y no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa...hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ron le hablaba.

-Ey...Hermione...tierra llamando a Hermione Granger...¡¡HERMIONE!!

Hermione dio un respingo sobre el banco y miró a Ron.

-Ah...Ron dime.

-Tienes la cabeza en las nubes, aunque...se te ve contenta ¿Pasó algo?

Típico de Ron meterse donde no le llaman,pensó Hermione.

-No, solo que...he tenido un sueño muy bonito-dijo ella sin poder evitar mirar de refilón la mesa de Slytherin.

Ron siguió su mirada.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Generalmente esa no es la expresión con la que miras hacia la mesa de los de Slytherin.

Hermione se sonrojó y apartó la mirada clavándola en su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-No estaba mirando hacia allé, miraba hacia la puerta para ver si Harry entraba ¿Por que no ha venido?

-Ves, lo que yo, digo tienes la cabeza en las nubes. Hoy tenía entrenamiento. Nos lo dijo ayer.

Draco por su parte se reiía solo al ver el apuro que habiía pasado Hermione con Ron.

-Draco ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó una chica de tercero que lo miraba con profunda admiración y obvio enamoramiento.

Draco hizo gesto de indiferencia fingida y le pasó el brazo por el hombro a la chica que tembló emocionada.

-Nada preciosa tranquila, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la conversación de Ron, pero no podía evitar mirar a la enana a la que tenía cogida SU Draco. Si la niña se hubiera dado la vuelta viendo a Hermione mirándola de esa manera y si las miradas mataran la pobre hubiera caído fulminada al suelo hace un buen rato.

De repente un sonoro golpe sacó a Hermione de su sesión de miradas asesinas, Ron había dado un golpe sobre la mesa y la miraba con evidente enfado.

-Vale. Veo que hoy no tienes mucho interés en lo que te pueda decir. Así que adios Hermione.

Ron se terminó su zumo y salió del Gran Comedor con el trozo de tostada aín entre los dientes.

Hermione alargó la mano hacia él e intentó decir algo, pero no tenía como excusarse así que la bajó con gesto de derrota y suspiró.

-Malditos hombres...solo traéis problemas-masculló por la bajo para si misma.

No hacía ni una hora que había estado con Draco, pero Ron ya se había enfadado con ella y la bruja apenas podía reprimir sus insitintos homicidas para con la enana esa de Slytherin.

-Más me vale salir de aquí o terminaré haciendo alguna tontería...-pensó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie recogiendo sus cosas. Salió de allí a paso rápido y sin mirar hacia atrás dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Si se hubiera dado la vuelta hubiera descubierto los fríos ojos de Draco fijos en ella.

-¿Dónde irá la tonta esta ahora? Definitivamente es la mujer más rara con la que jamás he estado.-pensó Draco mientras la seguía con la mirada.

La chica con la que estaba no siguió la dirección de la mirada de él, pero sí se dio cuenta de que no le hacía caso y le cogió suavemente por la cara para hacer que la mirara.

-Oye que estoy aquí ¿En qué piensas?

Draco le dedicó una mirada especialmente inhumana y vio agradado como ella tragaba saliva y no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. La soltó y se levantó dedicando una sonrisa socarrona a sus amigos.

-Voy a cambiarle el agua al canario chicos, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Draco se apresuró por los pasillo si Hermione entraba en la sala comun de Gryffindor no podría hablar con ella, por lo que apretó el paso. No se aventuró por los pasillos cercanos a la casa de los leones, eso era terreno TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO para los de Slytherin. Se pasó por la biblioteca, pero Hermione tampoco estaba. Ya no tenía donde buscarla.

-Bueno espero poder verla en la cena.-pensó para si mismo. Esa noche era la noche de Halloween TENÍA que verla en el baile, era seguro, por lo que Draco apartó a Hermione de su cabeza unos minutos...unas horas.

Sonaron las doce y los alumnos de todas las Casas estaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, ataviados con sus mejores ropas y todos deseosos de que esa noche les soprendiera con algún cambio...e iba a haber cambios grandes, o al menos uno definitivo y decisivo para Draco y Hermione.

La bruja entró por la puerta del Gran Salon con Harry y Ron a ambos lados. Los tres iban deslumbrantes, los chicos con sus túnicas de gala...comentarios aparte sobre la de Ron que aún así le sentaba bien.

Hermione sabía que iba muy bonita, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se fijara en ella como aquella noche, pero lo que ninguno de todos aquellos que la miraban embobados sabía era que ella solo estaba pendiente de que un par de ojos la miraran...los de Draco.

Draco por su parte iba tan bien ataviado como siempre arrancando miradas y suspiros a su paso, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Comprensión...asentimiento mutuo.

Ambos abandonaron el Salon en el momento en que todos se levantaban para bailar, Hermione salió unos momentos antes que Malfoy y lo esperó en el lago del colegio.

Realmente hacia frío, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo cuando bebiendo de los ojos del otro sus labios se buscaron casi a ciegas. Se besaron con ansias, casi con frenesí como si llevaran una eternidad sin hacerlo y cuando se separaron fue para sonreírse y volver a empezar a besarse...hasta que el sentido común de Hermione los separó.

-Draco pueden vernos- dijo apoyando las manos el pecho de él y pensando,¡sí que está duro dios!.

Draco se alejó de ella casi con un respingo, como si de repente hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

-Sí...y seguramente nuestros amigos comenzarán a buscarnos en breve.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se llevo los dedos a los labios limpiándose la saliva de él...en el fondo se esperaba una de sus típicas respuetsas indiferentes en plan: "Que los zurzan Granger" o "¡Esos no verían ni a un Trol detrás de una margarita!"...desde luego que no esperaba que Draco fuera a separarse de ella y menos aún sin haber insistido.

-Supongo que se lo habrá pensado mejor-pensó ella-supongo que después de todo no lo conozco, supongo que en realidad...esto ha sido una locura.

Hermione clavó sus enormes ojos marrones en los de él, mirándolo con una expresión entre triste e interrogante... y lo que vio no le gustó nada pues creyó reconocer en ellos al chico que había intentado amargarle la existencia durante 5 larguísimos años.

Draco captó la mirada de ella y vio el dolor...y se podría decir la horrorizada sorpresa de los que descubren algo que no buscan...sino que evitan.

La abrazó.

Y era lo último que ella se esperaba, no era lo que los ojos de el decían...no podía ser...PERO ERA.

-Bueno al final va a resultar que los ojos no son el espejo del alma...

Draco la miró soprendido y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Eso a que viene?

-Verás...por un momento creí, que esto...lo nuestro...ya no lo deseabas...

La mirada que él le dedico fue suficiente, Hermione abrió los ojos más aún y aunque intentó que de su boca abierta salieran sonidos no lo logró, se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a alejarse de él muy lentamente andando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo.

No estaba equivocada, solo había sido una más.

-¡MALDITA SEA HERM¿Es qué acaso no sabes de que está hecho Malfoy?¿Acaso no sabías a lo que te arriesgabas cuando dejaste que te besara, que te...?- los gritos de reproche se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza pues ya le daba igual el modo en que juzgaban a Draco- ¿No sabías acaso que el Gran Príncipe de Slytherin no iba a querer nadea serio con una...sangresucia? Y JODER ¿¡No sabías que este tío es el prototipo de tío buenorro y sin neuronas!?

Hermione se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción al Gran Príncipe Mocoso ¡Eso jamás! Antes se dejaba suspender eso seguro, así que puso la espalda muy recta y ante la mirada estupefacta de Malfoy volvió a acercarse a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada (de revés que duele más XD)

-¡Pero que coño haces Hermione!- le gritó Draco sujetándose la mejilla dolorida. Ella por su parte le dedicó la mirada más indiferente que fue capaz de poner.

-Eso es por aprovechado Malfoy.

-¿Aprovechado?¿Qué dices bruja loca?!

-Si crees que YO voy a ser una más de tus fulanas te equivocas Malfoy, seré una de las muchas engañadas que han estado contigo vale, pero seré una que te dio un "bonito" regalito de despedida-dijo ella dándose la vuelta toda digna y pensando- ¿Quién ríe ahora Príncipe Mocoso¡¡JA!!

Draco apretó los dientes, no podía creerse que fuera tan descerebrada como para dejarse llevar por su estúpido, y por cierto desquiciado, orgullo femenino.

-No sabía que eras así Granger, además no sé que hablas de ser una más-dijo sonriéndole tentador-ninguna chica me había llevado antes a una catacumba .

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo y pasó por alto su sonrisa.

-Ahórrate las sonrisitas Malfoy no vas a volver a engatusarme y por si tu memoria de pez a corto plazo no te deja recordar de manera correcta, fuiste TÚ no YO el que nos metió en ese horrible sitio.

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a con paso rápidoy agresivo a ella cogiéndola por los brazos y dejándola muy cerca.

-Creo que mientras me tenías entre tus piernas-dijo arrastrando las palabras- no te parecía tan horrible mi pequeña y delicada Hermy.

-En ese momento tampoco parecía importarte quien era yo Draquito.

-¿Y qué cojones te hace pensar que ahora sí?

Hermione río cínicamente y le habló con furia apenas contenida.

-A veces no hace falta hablar para decir las cosas Malfoy.

-¡Oh claro! Lo olvidaba que tú eres la experta el Legeremancia.

Hermione lo miró realmente furiosa y luego dirigió la mirada hacia los musculosos brazos de él que la tenían sujeta con fuerza. De haber podido sacar la varita le habría sacado los ojos, o en su defecto se los habría convertido en la primera cosa desgradable que se le pasara por la cabeza.

-Vamos Malfoy dejémonos de rodeos y dímelo de una vez, sé que ya no quieres nada de mi.

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente y la soltó sentándose en la hierba hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

-No Hermione, nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo único que me pasa es algo que tu deberías saber. Lo único que pasa es que tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que no podemos estar juntos. Sabes que por más que haya renegado del Señor Oscuro tengo su marca, conoces la historia de mí familia y SABES que si Él resurge y me llama, no tendré más remedio que acudir a su llamada...y por último se que sabes que esto no son excusas

Hermione se quedó muy pálida y fue asimilando poco a poco sus palabras mientras Draco seguía hablando.

-Y yo se que tú no vas a defraudar a Popotter y al gilipollas de Weasley (he aquí la esencia MalfoyXD) y también es obvio que lucharás contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con todas tus fuerzas tanto por tu familia muggle como por tus amigos magos, ya lo has demostrado antes. Y ahora yo te pregunto Granger-dijo con una sonrisa cansada- ¿Aún crees que me aprovche de ti?¿Aún crees saber lo que me pasa?¿Aún crees que eres una más?

Hermione que durante el transcurso del discurso de él se había sentado a su lado se apoyó en su pecho muy seria y acarció su rostro, luego lo besó con dulzura y lentitud.

-Draco tienes razón-dijo ella con esfuerzo- y sabes que soy muy racional, así que no voy a pedirte que luchemos contra la corriente...solo quiero decirte que no creo que Voldemort vuelva hasta dentro de muchos años y que en esos años tú y yo podemos conocernos mejor, como pueden pasarnos otras muchas cosas no lo sé pero eso es el futuro...vivamos el presente Draco no olvides que te debo un favor-dijo susurrando coqueta, intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente.

El dejo escapar una suave carcajada y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, respondiendo a su susurro.

-Pues cuando quieras puedes saldar la deuda princesa…

-Me tientas Malfoy- admitió ella divertida, mientras deslizaba una mano con lentitud por el cuerpo del rubio, bajando con lentitud. Introdujo una mano en su túnica y con rapidez le desabrocho el cinturón. Con un profundo ronroneo se coloco entre sus piernas y tomando su virilidad entre las manos comenzó estimulándolo con ellas, la respuesta de Draco fue inmediata, es pocos segundos estaba totalmente dispuesto para ella. Hermione levanto la vista hacia el, que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

La bruja envolvió la lengua en la punta del duro miembro del mago, provocando que este diera un súbito respingo. Durante un largo rato se dedico a lamerlo, a besarlo y a chuparlo con una lascivia que desconocía tener. Poco a poco la respiración de Draco se fue haciendo mas y mas pesada, esporádicamente escapaban de sus labios suaves gemidos, pero en determinado sus dedos tiraron mas de la cuenta del cabello de Hermione y un siseo escapo de los labios del chico que acabaron formando el nombre de ella, mientras se vaciaba entre sus dulces labios.

Draco se dejo caer sobre la fresca hierba y Hermione se limpio los labios y le sonrio. El chico la miro con ojos brillantes y mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso Hermione?- acabo la frase con un suspiro de derrota.

Ella dejo escapar una risilla.

-Ah Draco, hay tantas cosas k no sabes de mi aun-le guiño y se recostó a su lado subiéndole la túnica para taparlo. El la beso con dulzura, pero fuertemente. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba a ella de sus besos, eran rudos y excitantes, pero también transmitían cierta dulzura. El se separo de ella tras besarla un rato y recorrió su rostro con los ojos, entonces las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacia abajo. Hermione le miro paralizada, no queria mas sorpresas.

-¿Draco, qué pasa ahora?- dijo con un deje histérico en la voz.

-Es casi medianoche, deberíamos volver aunque sea para el brindis.

Hermione rodo los ojos y bufo. Que molestos eran los horarios!! Pero debía reconocer que el tenia razón, ¿Qué hacía Malfoy acordándose de los demás?...Ah, si! Se suponía que no estaban juntos….MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!! Repitió Hermione para si misma.

-Tienes razón-admitio a regañadientes-vete tu primero en unos minutos te seguire.

El asintió y tras darle un ultimo beso se puso en pie dirigiéndose al castillo y alisándose la túnica. Hermione suspiro y se relamió los labios, volviendo a saborear a Draco.

-Creo, que si no quiero estar toda la noche obsesionada con acostarme con el, voy a tener que tomarme algo que me quite este sabor de boca.-s susurro a si misma, luego se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola-Vale, que sea algo fuerte…

Pasados 15 minutos ella se puso también en pie para dirigirse al castillo. Realmente estaba deseando tomarse una copa, pero ¿Acaso eso le garantizaba que no iba a viola a Draco Malfoy en cuanto se le presentara la minima ocasión? Lo siento bonita, pero NO, le dijo su conciencia.

-¡MIERDA!-repitio en alto.


	4. Cambios

-¿Hermione

-¿Hermione?

La voz la sobresalto, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que no era otra que su buena amiga la pelirroja.

-Eh, Ginny me diste un buen susto- le dedico una amplia sonrisa y retrocedió hasta donde estaba ella-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Uhmmm…esto…es que me habia agobiado un poco el ambiente de dentro.

Hermione observo como Ginny, pensando que ella no la observaba, intentaba, no con mucho éxito, alisarse la túnica. Hermione dejo escapar una risilla.

-Ya Ginny, claro- la evaluo críticamente con la mirada y luego clavo sus ojs en la pequeña bruja exigiendo la verdad.

-¡Oh, mierda! Sabia que no te lo tragarías. Vale, estaba con un chico…

Hermione hizo un gesto muy teatral simulando que se clavaba un puñal en el corazón y el exclamo con no muy falsa indignación.

-¡Ginny! Vas por ahí dando achuchones con un tio y ni me dices quien es, no me lo puedo creer.

La sonrisa de ambas se ensancho antes de que rompieran a reir. Ginny le dio un repaso a Hermione.

-¿Sabes lo que mas me llama la atención? Que tienes las rodillas manchadas de barro.

Hermione trago saliva, realmente le encantaría poder contarle todo ese asunto a alguien, pero no sabia como se lo tomaria Ginny.

-Es que he estado sentada en el suelo.

-Ya, y eso que tienes en la comisura del labio, ¿Tambien es tierra?-puntualizo señalando la susodicha parte a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

El gesto de Hermione fue automatico, ni se lo pensó. Se paso la mano delatoramente por los labios.

-¡Lo sabiaaaaaa!- exclamo Ginny con un deje de autosuficiencia- Va Mione, ahora estamos igualadas. Cuentame.

-Alto ahiiii, tu primera monada- rectifico Herm volviendo a ganar terreno.

Ginny alzo las manos en símbolo de derrota.

-Vale, pero solo dos cosas vale. No me juzges por lo voy a contarte y segundo, ¡¡Si abres la boca te echare la peor maldición de todas!! Bien, pues como sabras, he estado tomando clases particulares de DCAO con el profesor Lupin…

Hermione le insto a que continuara, pues el tono de confidencialidad de Ginny le habia dejado con curiosidad. Pero la bruja parecía haberse quedado muda, la observaba como esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero ¿Sobre que iba a opinar, si no le habia dicho na… ¡Se hizo la luz! Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-¡GINNY UN PROF-se dio cuenta de que estaba casi gritando y bajo la voz-¡¿Un profesor?!

La pequeña bruja asintió repentinamente sonrojada. Hermione estaba literalmente petrificada, lo flipaba.

-Dios que envidia-admitio.

Ginny alzo los ojos de sus pies muy sorprendida, no era el comentario que se esperaba por parte de Hermione, por eso mismo no habia querido contárselo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sin poder creérselo.

Hermione la miro sin comprender porque estaba tan sorprendida.

-Desde luego si te estas acostando con el, debes estar pasándotelo en grande- comento como si nada.

La estupefacción de Ginny iba en aumento hasta limites insospechados.

-¿Dónde esta la Hermione de siempre? La que me hubiera dicho lo irresponsable que estaba siendo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, eso era lo que Ginny esperaba que ella hiciera, seguramente por eso no habría querido contárselo.

-Digamos, que tu no eres la única que ha estado…"pasándoselo bien"-dijo divertida de la estupefacción de Ginny.

La bruja abrió la boca en una perfecta O.

-Cuentamelo TODO-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Hermione se extendió con pelos y señales en su relato sobre sus encuentros con Draco. La expresión de Ginny cambio de la estupefacción, a la sorpresa y a la diversión.

-Vaya Mione, ahora es a mi a la que le toca decir que envidia. Draco Malfoy, el terror de la nenas-dijo divertida y ambas estallaron en risas.

-Ya, ya, mas de una querria que la asustara- dijo Hermione arrogante.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo unos segundos antes de soltar una risilla tonta.

-Anda, ya nos hemos perdido el brindis, vayámonos antes de que el ego se te suba aun mas.

Los alumnos se retiraron con lentitud del Gran Salon y se dirigieron a la misma pasmosa lentitud hacia sus correspondientes salas comunes, exasperando a los profesores… en el fondo lo hacían a propósitoXD.

Hermione avazaba apoyándose en Ron que la sostenía con delicadeza. No debería estar utilizándolo asi, pensó ella. Sabia que Ron sentía algo mas que amistad por ella. Una vez incluso habia intentado besarla, bueno lo habia conseguido, pero para ella no habia siginificado nada y aunque se lo habia explicado el parecía no desisitir.

Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba demasiado borracha….y demasiado excitada. Se apretaba contra Ron mas de lo debido y el lo notaba, ella lo sabia por el color rojo que habían adquirido sus orejas. No podía parar de reírse, era lo único que parecía conseguir hacer que olvidara por unos instantes el deseo irrefrenable de correr a la sala común de Slytherin y violar a Draco.

-Parece que hoy tienes ganas de fiesta ¿¡Eh?!- comento Ron con una sonrisa timida.

-Es lo que hace el alcohol Ronald, y por cierto- ella se puso de puntillas para susurrar al oído del chico- no tienes NI IDEA de cuantas ganas de fiesta tengo…

El pelirrojo dio un respingo y respiro profundamente.

-Estas borracha Mione. Vamos te llevare a la cama.- en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya, me has entendido a la primera Ron- ella le miro echando fuego por los ojos y sonrio. Sabia perfectamente que el comentario de Ron no tenia ninguna connotación sexual, pero era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y si el no se la daba, ella se encargaría.

La cara de Ron se puso de un interesante color tomate, el chico trago saliva ruidosamente y su respiración se hizo un poco mas pesada. Estaba funcionando.

-Hermione…

-Chsss- le silencio ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- No me digas que no me deseas Ronald, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarte llevar por un momento? Crei que ese era mi papel- rio divertida, exagerada.

Un vez llegaron a la sala común, el la cogió en brazos, desde luego ella no iba a ser capaz de subir las escaleras sola. Abrió la puerta de la habitacion y la solto en la cama. Luego con un hondo suspiro se dio media vuelta.

-Buenas noches Herm.

-Quedate Ronald- dijo ella una vez el se hubo dado la vuelta completamente creyendo que ella no le contestaría.

Ron se dio la vuelta para protestar una ultima vez, pero las palabras se le quedaron atrancadas en la garganta. Hermione habia dejado caer al suelo su túnica de gala y ahora solo llevaba su fina ropa interior puesta, los zapatos se los habia quitado el mismo. El chico se queda con la boca abierta literalmente y dio un paso hacia ella.

-Asi…-le incito la bruja tumbándose en la cama.

Los siguientes pasos no le resultaron tan difíciles de dar. En tres grandes zancadas estaba tumbado junto a ella. Sus grandes manos recorrían con ansias el cuerpo que tantas veces habia soñado tocar, poseer.

Hermione se tumbo boca arriba y se dejo hacer, retorciéndose ante las suaves caricias del chico…suaves. Intento ignorar esa molesta suavidad, pero llego un momento que no lo logro.

-Oye Ron- susurro tras conseguir separar sus labios unos segundos de los de el- no voy a romperme vale, no hace falta que seas tan cuidadoso.

El se sonrojo y una timida sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro…timidez. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Es solo que…estoy intentando convencerme de que no eres un sueño.

La bruja frunció los labios. Las palabras de Ron le habían molestado ¿Por qué tanta cursilería?, pero mas le molesto darse cuenta de que esas mismas palabras puesta en boca de otra persona…alguien como...Draco Malfoy, no le hubieran molestado. Bajo la vista y observo a Ron entres sus piernas. De vez en cuando los ojos del chico subían hasta sus ojos, observándola casi con adoracion, en ellos se reflejaba un intenso deseo de ver que ella realmente estaba disfrutando. Pero Hermione solo tenia cabeza para pensar otra cosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Ron…-el pareció no escucharla y sus caricias se intensificaron-¡Ron!- el pelirrojo miro hacia arriba y se relamió los labios.

-¿Pasa algo Herm?

Tan inocente, pensó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ron, creo que deberías parar…- los ojos de el se abrieron con incomprensión- Creo…que tenias razón en eso de que estaba borracha.

El compuso una mueca de disgusto y se levanto de la cama apresuradamente. Se abrocho los pantalones, que el mismo se habia desabrochado y le dedico a Hermione una profunda mirada de reproche.

-Ron yo…

-No digas nada, digas lo que digas, será mentira.

Ella trago saliva, no se podía creer lo que habia hecho y mientras el salía a paso rápido de la habitacion, supo que lo habia perdido, como amigo y como cualquier otra cosa.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!-golpeo los cojines de su cama y los estrello contra la pared. En esos momentos un grupo de chicas entro en la habitacion. Hermione se tapo rápidamente, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.-mierda…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ron no se lo iba a perdonar NUNCA, y razón tenia. Se habia comportado como toda una zorra, lo habia utilizado, bueno CASI lo habia utilizado para satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos. Si lo hubiera utilizado por completo, no se lo hubiera perdonado ni ella misma. Por lo menos tenia la coartada de la borrachera, pero aunque algún dia Ron la perdonara, ella siempre sabia que no estaba borracha cuando se desnudo ante el, solo estaba siendo una zorra. Apretó los dientes, ¿Cómo habia llegado a eso?

Malfoy.

Se realista, le dijo una voz en su oído. No podía echarle la culpa de eso a Draco, a el solo podía echarle la culpa de esa humedad entre sus piernas que se negaba a esfumarse. Hermione suspiro, ya no habia vuelta atrás, no tenia sentido mortificarse, ella sabia que aunque se pusiera bajo el culo de un trol pidiéndole perdón a Ron, este como mucho le desearía que el aplastamiento no le doliera la gran cosa, NO, ahora no le desearía ni eso. Con un suspiro final saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo muy capulla que habia sido.

Para Hermione esa fue una noche movidita.


	5. Suya

Al dia siguiente ligeras sombras violáceas surcaban las bolsas de sus ojos y no podía parar de bostezar

Bueno girlz, sobre todo MUSAS gracias a todas las k leesi mi fic y me dais vuestro apoyo en cada uno de vuestros reviews, no sabeis lo importantes k son para mi y siento no poder responderos siempre T.T

Lalala, le advierto k este capis e M+ asik cardiacas absténganse de leerlo XDD

ENJOY

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Al dia siguiente ligeras sombras violáceas surcaban las bolsas de sus ojos y no podía parar de bostezar. No habia dormido NADA, pero por lo menos se sentía un poco mejor consigo misma. Sabia que aunque se habia portado fatal con Ron ya no podía hacer nada y ahora lo que el futuro abria a sus ojos eran mas encuentros con Draco.

Se dirigió a ocupar su sitio en la mesa entre Harry y Ron, pero solo habia un lugar al lado de Harry, frunció los labios, pero obviamente no objeto nada. Siendo consciente de que a estas alturas Harry lo sabria TODO, se sento a su lado algo cohibida.

-Hey, Harry ¿Qué tal todo?

Este le dedico una mirada un tanto oscura.

-Mejor que otros Hermione, gracias.

La bruja bufo y se inclino sobre la mesa hasta conseguir ver a Ron.

-Eh…¿Ron, no pensaras guardarme rencor de por vida no? Vamos, un error lo comete cualquiera.- Hermione miro de reojo a Harry que habia palidecido ligeramente.

Ron, que estaba sentado de manera que le daba la espalda, se giro con deliberada lentitud y clavo en ella una mirada que la dejo helada, era puro rencor, casi odio, pero detrás de esa capa pudo ver otra cosa: decepcion.

-Vaya Hermione, gracias por llamarme error.

-Oh vamos Ron, sabes que no me refería a eso.

-Ahora Hermione, me toca a mi darle la vuelta a tus frases- el volvió a darle la espalda con indiferencia.

-¡Bien Ronald, como quieras!- ella se levanto con rapidez, profundamente indignada. ¿Qué se creía el, pensando que podía usar psicología invertida con ella? Le podían dar por…. Hermione bufo. La primera hora tenia runas, pero como habia adelantado mucho a los de su clase, tenia el permiso de profesor para saltarse algunas clases de vez en cuando. Y esta era una de las veces que necesitaba saltársela. Justo cuando estaba por salir del castillo una ferrea mano la tomo por el brazo, casi estampándola contra el lado de un oscuro armario.

-¿Qué dem…- una mano en su boca le impidió gritar.

-Chhhhst, ¿Quieres que nos pillen Granger? Eso desde luego incrementaría mucho tu popularidad- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, una voz que le puso el vello de punta, una voz que hubiera reconocido donde fuera. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-Muy mordaz Malfoy- admitió ella mientras sendas risitas escapaban de los labios de ambos.

El rubio se inclino y deposito un beso en los labios de la bruja. Hermione sintió, como de costumbre, como todo su cuerpo respondia al ardiente beso de Draco, un suspiro escapo de entre sus labios.

-¿Ibas a saltarte una clase y no me avisas?- dijo el en su oído con falsa indignación.

-Oh, no crei que tu fueras de esos que se saltan clases- respondió Hermione con una risilla.

El le dedico una sonrisa que la deslumbro y la tomo por la mano, ambos salieron del castillo con rapidez hasta internarse apenas en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido. Una vez allí Draco la apoyo con cierta rudeza contra un árbol y la beso.

-Dra…Draco…me aho…¡ME AHOGAS!- consiguió decir a duras penas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El rubio de aparto de ella con un ligero –UPS!- ya dejándola recuperar el aliento, pero solo aparto sus labios, sus brazos seguían fuertemente entrelazados en la espalda de la bruja.

-Oh no, mi misión de asesino a sueldo a fallado- le dedico una picara sonrisa.

-Si hubieras seguido besándome asi un rato mas me hubiera desmayado, bestia- Hermione rio- además Draco, hay muchas formas de matar…- la mirada que le dedico destilaba coquetería.

-Oh, veo que eres una experta asesina ¿Crees que podras enseñarme?- le guiño, metiéndose en su papel.

-Uhmmm, creo que sere capaz, pero… ¿Cuáles serán mis honorarios?

Draco llevo sus labios al cuello de Hermione, deslizándolos desde allí a lo largo del borde de su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, para detenerse allí y susurrarle.

-Uhm profesora, creo que eso será una sorpresa.

-Joven, le recuerdo que soy su superior, no puede ocultarme información o…me veré obligada a castigarle.

-Oh castígueme por favor- dijo el con cierta ironía.

-¿Acaso no me ve capaz?

-No.- dijo desafiante.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Hermione paso los brazos en torno al cuello de el, pegándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Sus labios buscaban los de el con violencia, pero justo cuando el empezaba a responder a sus caricias con la misma intensidad, ella dejo de besarlo, sus labio se deslizaron hasta la oreja del chico para susurrar lascivamente.

-¿Tiene usted prisa?- Draco gruño por toda respuesta y los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se dedicaba a deslizar la punta de su lengua por la oreja del mago. Noto como el cuerpo de el se estremecía bajo sus caricias, pero ella no aparto las manos de la nuca de el ni un solo instante.

Draco aparto las manos de la cintura de Hermione y las planto con fuerza en el árbol a ambos lados de su rostro. Hermione levanto los ojos hacia el y luego recorrió su cuerpo indecentemente con la mirada. La respiración del chico era muy pesada, casi jadeante. Se recorría los labios con la lengua una y otra vez, ella podía sentir su miembro pulsando contra su muslo.

-Oye, ya basta de castigarme, ¿No?

Hermione sonrio divertida y negó con la cabeza, luego se escabullo de entre los brazos de Draco, de manera que quien lo tenia contra el árbol, era ella. Clavo sus ojos marrones en el.

-Desnudate.- ordeno

-¿¡Qué?!

-Hazlo.- sus ojos no daban posibilidad a negarse. El rostro del chico se ensancho con una lasciva sonrisa, mientras sus manos desabrochaban su camisa con lentitud, poco a poco Hermione comenzó a vislumbrar la palida piel de Draco, que cubria unos musculos bien torneados. La camisa cayo al suelo.

El deslizo sus manos por su propio cuerpo, hasta palpar el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones. Alzo la mirada inquisitivamente hacia Hermione.

-Te he dado ordenes- dijo ella con seriedad.

Una sonrisa volvió a curvar los labios de el, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y dejaba caer los pantalones al suelo sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Hermione se deleito contemplando el perfecto cuerpo de Draco, su mirada se deslizo desde el cuello del chico hasta los fuertes músculos de sus piernas. La chica se estremeció expectante de placer. Volvió a mirara a Draco a los ojos, una vez sus miradas entraron en contacto, este la bajo muy lentamente. Hermione siguió la dirección del su mirada y vio que el miraba su propia entrepierna, una sonrisa juguetona cruzaba sus labios. La bruja trago saliva. La dureza del chico se delineaba perfectamente a través de la fina tela de la ropa interior. Hermione sintió que se tambaleaba, pero los brazos de Draco estaban ahí para cogerla y sus labios estaban también allí para susurrar en su oído. Una suave risilla escapo de los labios del mago.

-Vamos Hermione, aquí no eres Tú la que domina la situación.

Draco tomo la camisa de Hermione con ambas manos y de un tiron todos los botones saltaron por los aires, sin necesidad de que el apartara su lengua del cuello de la morena.

Una vez la camisa de ella se hallo en el suelo a unos cuantos metros, deslizo sus manos hasta la falda que la cubria, con lentitud fue arrodillándose en el suelo a la vez que bajaba la falda con el, una vez se la hubo quitado, sus labios encontraron la ropa interior, esparció unos cuantos besos por ella, dejando que su ardiente aliento la humedeciera mas y mas, sus dientes tiraron de ella suavemente y luego sus manos terminaron de despojarla dela prenda. Draco rehízo su camino hacia arriba, buscando el oído de Hermione, que a esas alturas, se retorcía de ansias de que el la tocara. Las manos de el causaban estragos en el cuerpo de la bruja, sus grandes manos acariciaban sus pechos y luego se deslizaban por sus caderas hasta acariciar sus muslos, pero nunca se aventuraban entre ellos. La voz susurrante de Draco se abrió paso entre sus jadeos.

-¿Quién domina la situación?

Los dientes de el se hendieron en la piel de su cuello, pero ella no respondió. Una mano se metió con suavidad entres sus muslos, un solo dedo palpo su entrada, apenas acariciándola. La respuesta de ella fue inmediata, una fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios, los cuales fueron atacados por los de el, impidiéndole gemir, haciendo que tuviera que guardarse su placer hasta que explotara. El dedo se introdujo en ella con fuerza, pero lentamente, otro no tardo en seguirlo, entonces el comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con el pulgar. Dentro del beso los gemidos de Hermione se intensificaron. Los labios de Draco volvieron a abandonar los suyos.

-¿Quién te domina?- pregunto con la lujuria plasmada en la voz.

-¡TÚ!- gimio ella fuertemente, incapaz de resistirse mas, sus uñas se clavaban en los hombros desnudos del mago, en una vano intento de resistir las oleadas de placer que mecían su cuerpo.

-Bien.-dijo el, la palabra fue casi un gruñido, en un abrir y cerrar su ropa interior habia desaparecido. Cogió a Hermione por los muslos y la subió a sus caderas y ella se aferro a el con brazos y piernas, con una fuerte movimiento entro en ella, al principio sus embestidas eran fuertes pero lentas, parecía querer enterrarse en ella.

Hermione tenia mechones del pelo de el entre sus dedos, sus labios se abrían en un extasis casi infinito, mientras sentía como las embestidas de Draco iban tomando velocidad. De sus labios escapaban gemidos entrecortados. Los brazos de el se cerraban como tenazas en torno a su cuerpo, aprisionándola para asi poder enterrarse profundamente en ella una y otra vez.

Ambos podían sentir como el extasis se acercaba, a el parecían fallarle las rodillas, pero eso no le impidió aumentar aun mas el ritmo. Ella le hablaba entre jadeos, pidiéndole mas y el la llenaba sin reparos.

-¡DRACO!

El grito escapo de sus labios en el momento del orgasmo, se le quedo la mente en blanco y solo pudo sentir como con un estremecimiento en se vaciaba en ella, con un ultimo susurro, Hermione.

La espalda de ella resbalo por el árbol hasta el suelo junto con Draco. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron. El rubio se inclino hacia ella y le dio un suave besito.

-Algun dia me mataras-concedio ella.

-Crei que lo habia conseguido.

-Tendras que esforzarte mas- Hermione le dedico un divertido guiño. Draco rio con suavidad.

-No se quien matara a quien.

Tras reírse un buen rato, Hermione suspiro y se apoyo en el desnudo pecho del el.

-Te has cargado mi camisa, trol.

-Para que existe el Reparo- dijo el apuntando a la camisa de la chica que quedo como nueva.

-¿Crees que también funcionara para mi espalda?- dijo ella tocándose la espalda algo dolorida, tenia algunos rasguños.

-Vaya,-dijo el examinándola- antes no parecías quejarte- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Dracooooo- advirtió, el se inclino para volver a besarla.

-Las próxima vez avísame preciosa.

-La próxima vez no te hagas el exótico y llevame a una cama.- sentencio Hermione entre las risas de ambos.

- Fue una suerte que hubieras decidido saltarte este hora, de lo contrario la hubiera secuestrado señorita- dijo dedicándole su mas seductora mirada.-Lo siento, realmente no podía aguantarme mas.- le sorprendió ver el ligerísimo rubor que cubrió las palidas mejillas del chico.

-Dimelo a mi…- los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a atormentarla. Pobre Ron, si se hubiera acostado con el, habría estado pensando todo el rato en Draco y lo habría comparado con el en cada segundo.

Draco coloco los dedos bajo la barbilla de Hermione, obligándola a que levantara la mirada.

-Eh, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora Hermione?

-Na..nada.

Draco bufo y le solto la barbilla, clavando en ella sus profundos ojos grises.

-No voy a decir "te conozco", pero eso no hace falta para saber de sobra que te pasa algo que no me has contado.

Hermione se ruborizo, como tantas otras veces habia subestimado a Draco, después de todo el no era tan solo una maquina sexual, corrijamos: súper maquina sexual.

-Veras…estos últimos días, he estado algo, como decirlo, propensa a sucumbir a la tentación de colarme en la sala común de Slytherin, raptarte y violarte…Malfoy.

Los ojos del chico la contemplaban con un brillo divertido. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando a Hermione decir eso, jamás creyo que viviría lo suficiente. Aun asi no la interrumpió, queria ver hasta donde llegaba.

-Asi que, el dia del baile de Halloween me emborrache, para ver si consiguia reprimir mi desbocada imaginación, ergo: Ginny y yo acabamos con un pelotazo de trol encima, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que ayudarnos a subir a los cuartos. Ron me ayudo a mi- en eso momento Hermione se paro para observar la reacción de Draco, nula, la miraba en aras de una continuación mas interesante, ella suspiro- no se si sabras que Ron alberga ciertos…sentimientos hacia mi…

-Quiere acostarse contigo- sentencio Draco.

-No. Es mas que eso.- corrigio ella- Pues como ya te dije estaba algo…- se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta, una que no la dejara como una desesperada. Draco acudió en su ayuda…bueno, no exactamente.

-Caliente.

-Gracias Draco, algo asi- admitió ella con acritud- Crei que el podía darme lo que necesitaba, pero me di cuenta de que no era asi un poquito tarde, y me excuse diciendo que estaba borracha ¡No digas ni pio! Lo se, fue una excusa maliiiisiiima. El balance de la situación: Ron preferiría verme bajo el culo de un trol.

Draco termino de escucharla y aun sonriendo la abrazo y la beso. Hermione se dejo hacer petrificada.

-Ehm…¿Malfoy, tienes un trastorno de personalidad multiple o que?

El volvió a reir y la beso con mas fuerza que antes.

-A veces me pregunto que haces con todo ese cerebro, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Ella siguió observándole con la incompresion plasmada en la mirada. Ladeo la cabeza unos centímetros. Si, tenia una trastorno de personalidad multiple definitivamente. Pero ¿Quién? ¿El o ella?, mierda ya se habia perdido.

-Pudiste haberte acostado con el, quizás haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo,- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- pero no lo hiciste, y ¿No te das cuenta por qué?-Draco la pego con fuerza a su cuerpo y susurro con su voz de terciopelo, haciéndola estremecer-Mia…

Suya…Hermione sintió como todo el vello de su cuerpo se ponía de punta. Le gustaba la idea, y no sabia si eso era malo. Draco se dedico a llenar su rostro de suaves besos mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo.


	6. Viaje a Durmstrang

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyooo

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyooo!! Aki empieza la aventura en Durmstrang

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hermione acabo de meter su ultimo abrigo en la maleta y suspiro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Frunció los labios, detrás de ella podía escuchar un murmullo apagado que no conseguía reconocer ¿Qué seria? Era realmente molesto. Hermione se giro dando un repaso a la habitacion. Las demás habían acabado de armar sus equipajes el día anterior, pero ella habia dedicado ese tiempo a estar con Draco, asique ahora le quedaban montones de cosas por hacer.

Este año era Durmstrang el colegio que acogía El Torneo de los tres Magos, y puesto que Dumbledore parecía creer que todos sus alumnos mayores de edad tenían posibilidades de salir campeones del Torneo, habia decidido llevarse a todos los alumnos de 7º con el Durmstrang. Esta loco, habia pensado Hermione mientras tiritaba ante la sola idea de llegar a Durmstrang, la mitad de los que vamos no tenemos la mas minima posibilidad ¡incluso hace ir a Harry que ni siquiera puede pariticipar!.

Volvió a escuchar el molesto murmullo, le pareció que provenía de entre el enorme monton de ropa que tenia en la esquina de la habitacion. Se acerco con cautela y retiro una camiseta, el murmullo se hizo mas audible, retiro otra y de repente una mano emergió de entre el monton de ropas y acto seguido una cara MUY roja. El leve murmullo se convirtió en un estruendoso jadeo.

-¡Oh por Godric!- dijo Hermione en reconocimiento-¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- le tendio la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Pues-dijo esta recuperando poco a poco su color natural- habia pensado en venir a ayudarte, pero en cuanto he entrado por esa puerta me ha caído encima toda la ropa que habías movido con el hechizo y me ha sepultado literalmente.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento- su voz reflejaba sincera preocupación y Ginny le sonrio.

-Tranquila me repondré, pero las experiencias cercanas a la muerte suelen agotarme- dijo dejándose caer sobre una de las camas que no estaba repleta de las cosas de Hermione- se te ve ocupada- rio, Hermione le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Deberia haber hecho esto ayer en vez de haberme ido por ahí con "cierta personilla" la cual tiene quien le haga las maletas.

Ginny solto una carcajada y luego su semblante se oscureció. Hermione que acababa de desechar un par de calcetines, demasiado finos para el clima Durmstrangiano, noto el cambio en la expresión de Ginny.

-Eh Gin, ¿Qué pasa?

-Dumbledore se lleva con el a Lupin a Durmstrang.

Hermione sonrio comprensivamente.

-Gin, creo que Durmstrang no le da precisamente buena espina a Dumbledore, asi que una vez allí quiere rodear a sus alumnos de los mejores profesores posibles para que puedan protegerlos. También se lleva Snape.

-Oh, vaya consuelo- dijo ella cínicamente. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No vas a morirte por no verlo dos semanas.

-No te moriras si el Caliz de Fuego escoge a Draco como uno de los participantes y tienes que quedarte sola en Durmstrang ¿No?

Cabrona. Habia dado donde dolia, pero tenia razón ¿Qué le hacia pensar a ella que la relación de Ginny con Lupin no era tan intensa como la suya con Draco?

-Vaaaaale, tu ganas. Lo siento Gin, es que estoy sinceramente agobiada con todo esto. Sabes, no me gusta eso de no saber que esperar del sitio a donde me llevan.

Hermione miro todo el rato hacia abajo y de repente sintió unos brazos que se abrazaban en torno a ella, Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Para que están las amigas tonta? Vamos, entre las dos acabaremos antes.

Hermione le dedico una amplia sonrisa y ambas se pusieron manos a la obra con su equipaje.

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud y una vez se hubo despejado se incorporo y miro el exterior a través de la ventana. El sol no brillaba, las nubes parecían cubrirlo todo. Muy apropiado, pensó. Definitivamente el horroroso tiempo iba perfectamente con su estado de animo, con todo el jaleo de los preparativos para la marcha a Durmstrang los pasillo y los campos habían estado llenos a todas horas y Draco y ella no habían podido verse a solas ni media hora. Bufo y aparto las mantas de su cuerpo comenzando a vestirse. Para mas INRI el viaje hasta Durmstrang se realizaría con polvos Flu, 0 de ostentación, muy típico de Dumbledore. Respecto a las maletas, Snape se aparecería con todas ella, Hermione se imagino la cara que debió haber puesto Severus cuando Dumbledore le encomendó la "misión" y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de su mal humor. Se cepillo el pelo con rapidez y salió de sala común muy despacio, con cuanta menos gente se cruzara por el camino mejor, no queria pagar su mal humor con nadie. Pero Ginny estaba esperándola en la puerta de la sala común, su sonrisa cabreo a Hermione aun mas, era sarcástica. Ginny mejor que nadie sabia las poquiiiiisimas ganas que tenia de ir a Durmstrang. Hermione llego hasta donde Ginny y esta abrió la boca para decir algo.

-NI una palabra- Hermione la asesino con la mirada, Ginny dejo escapar una risita, pero levanto las manos en una gesto de rendición.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al Gran Salon. Allí se encontraban reunido ya la mayor parte de los alumnos de 7º frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala.

-Vaya, se les ve muy excitados a todos- comento Ginny.

-Eso es porque en realidad, no tienen la mas remota idea de las condiciones en las que viven los alumnos de Durmstrang, es decir las mismas en las que tendrán que vivir ellos las próximas dos semanas.

-¿Y tu como sabes todas esas cosas?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Acaso ya se te ha olvidado la segunda razón, además del frio polar, por la que no quiero ir a Durmstrang?- No se acordaba, a la muy memoria de pez se le habia olvidado- Krum, Ginny, Viktor Krum.

-Aaaaah…verdad. El te conto todas esas cosas. Bueno, pero por lo que tu me has contado, Durmstrang es una escuela exclusivamente de chicos- Ginny hizo una mueca picara- las chicas se lo pasaran bien.- Hermione le dedico una mirada de esas que si las miradas mataran, Ginny habría caído fulminada. La chica trago saliva- Vale captado, ni una palabra mas. Pasado un rato Hermione suavizo la mirada con la que observaba a Ginny y acabo por abrazarla. Esta rio bajito.

-Ves, no puedes esta mucho rato enojada conmigo tonta- le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante. Hermione le dio un coscorrón.

-Calla, solo te abrazo porque ya es hora de partir casi. _Accio maleta. _Ginny,- dijo mirándola seriamente- no hagas NINGUNA tontería mientras yo no este aquí para salvarte ¿Vale? Y, te prometo que cuidare de que tu pequeño profesor este bien.

La sonrisa de Ginny se ensancho y abrazo mas fuerte a Hermione.

-Gracias Mione, cuidate espero que vuelvas de una pieza.

-Espero que bromees Ginebra.

Ginny le saco la lengua y tras un ultimo abrazo salió del Gran Salon a paso rápido. Hermione suspiro y cogió su maleta que acababa de entrar en la sala. Ahora tenia que enfrentarse a todo el viaje y demás sola, obviamente Ron-Capullo-Weasley iba a encargarse de que Harry no se apiadara de ella.

Habían vaciado por completo el Gran Salon para dar cabida a todos los alumnos de 7º y sus respectivos equipajes, asi que Hermione no tuvo mas opción que sentarse encima de su maleta con gesto abatido. Entonces, Draco entro en la sala. Obviamente oba rodeado de su habitual sequito de babosos y babosas que lo adoraban. Aunque su familia ya no era la mas importante entre las sangre pura, el seguia siendo el Principe de Slytherin.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada ibas regalando deslumbrantes sonrisas y miradas arrogantes a todo el mundo, pero en sus ojos se leia la indeferencia. Ella casi era capaz de leer su lenguaje corporal y sabia que estaba tan fastidiado como ella por no poder haberla visto tanto como el querria y que la indiferencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos se debía a que aun no habia encontrado lo que buscaba, lo que traería nuevamente el interés a sus pupilas.

A ella.

Draco respondia a los comentarios que le hacían con vaguedad. No estaba prestándoles atención, buscaba a Hermione y la encontró sentada con gesto abatido.

Sus miradas se encontraron por uno brevísimo instante y sus ojos se sonrieron.

-Draco, ¡Draco!

El sonido le llegaba amortiguado de lejos mientras el se perdia en el chocolate de los ojos de Hermione. El tiempo parecía pararse cada vez que la observaba. No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto le atraía ella con anterioridad. Se sentía dividido en dos partes: La Primera no se arrepentía de haberle dicho y hecho todas las esas cosas horribles en los años pasados, después de todo sin ese turbulento pasado, su relación actual no seria ni la mitad de interesante. La Segunda, si se arrepentia, porque aunque sabia que en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, ambos se habían enamorado con la misma intensidad, a veces cuando la pillaba con la guardia baja, podía ver la duda en los ojos de Hermione y eso le molestaba profundamente. El siempre habia querido dejarle clara su superioridad con respecto a ella y eso hacia mella ahora, pues después de tantos años, la humillación habia funcionado y ella aun no parecía confiar del todo el la pureza de los sentimientos de el.

Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, se dijo. Llegaría un momento en que ya no podrían, o no querrian ocultarse mas. Si ese momento llegaba, significaría que su amor habia triunfado sobre todas las cosas. Draco se sonrio a si mismo. Estaba siendo un cursi, ¡Lo que hacen las mujeres!, pero desde luego le iba a encantar ver la cara que se le iba a quedar a mas de uno cuando se enteraran de lo de Hermione y el.

-¡DRACO!-Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, Blaise lo estaba zarandeando con fuerza por los hombros. Su mirada trascendió la figura de su amigo y se dio cuenta de lo ensimismado que se habia quedado, Dumbledore estaba bajando ya del estrado, acabado su típico discurso- Tio ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?-siguio Blaise- Vamos, no creo que quieras ser el ultimo en llegar a Durmstrang ¿No?

Los alumnos comenzaron a formar una larguísima fila en frente a la chimenea del Gran Salon. Dumbledore y los demás profesores fueron los primeros en entrar. Hermione observo al profesor Lupin. No le extrañaba que Ginny se hubiera fijado en el. Tenia un rostro de facciones sinceramente interesantes, que le daban un aire de chico inocente, enmarcadas una melena de aspecto desenfadado de un color cobrizo, del cual la chimenea arrancaba hipnoticos reflejos. Hermione siguió bajando la mirada, sin duda era un hombre apuesto, tenia una espalda ancha perfectamente proporcionada con el resto de su musculoso cuerpo. Lo que mas gracia le hacia a Hermione de el era que se ruborizaba por todo, semejante hombre no debería hacerlo. Pero después de todo se recordó, era amigo de Sirius, que se podía esperar de un amigo de Sirius sino que fuera tan extraordinario como el. La bruja se tapo los labios ahogando una risita, iba a tener que volver a darle la enhorabuena a Ginny por su elección.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se habían desaparecido por la chimenea y solo quedaba ella al final de una enorme fila de alumnos de Slytherin.

Mierda, pensó a la vez que tragaba saliva, ¿Algo mas puede salir mal hoy? Afortunadamente la profesora McGonagall era la subdirectora, por lo que ella se quedaría a cargo del colegio, y también era la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. La profesora la vio y le hizo gesto de que se acercara. Hermione avanzo ante las molestas miradas de los de Slytherin y aunque intento mantener la cabeza alta, terminaron por intimidarla, se dio cuenta de que habia interrumpido a Draco en el momento en que iba a desaparecerse. Este le dirigió una sonrisa interrogante, pues desde dentro de la chimenea nadie podía verlo, ella echándose el pelo en la cara le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente azorada.

-Granger, ¿Por qué no has pasado con el resto de tus compañeros de Gryffindor?-inquirio McGonagall.

-Esto yo...lo siento profesora, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa y no estaba prestando atención.

-Bien. Malfoy haga el favor de hacer un lugar a Granger con usted en la chimenea.- Hermione sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro…mas aun-Supongo que no habrá escuchado mis instrucciones para la desparicion tampoco, asi que cójala y llévela con usted si es tan amable.

-Claro profesora- dijo Draco incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo ahora que nadie lo veía.

Hermione entro a la chimenea y se paro junto a Draco, que le paso las manos automáticamente por la cintura y aprovechando que McGonagall habia ido a poner orden entre los escandalizados slytherins, se inclino hacia ella y le susurro besando su oído con palabras.

-Es el destino Princesa…

Hermione se giro y le sonrio antes d devolverle el susurro.

-Draquito, mas te vale que cuando tires esos polvos Flu, tengas la cabeza bien puesta en Durmstrang.

El le saco la lengua con gesto divertido y la apretó mas contra el-A Durmstrang- dijo con voz firme a la vez que arrojaba los polvos a las llamas de la chimenea.

Hermione se sintió girar fuertemente. Sus brazos sed ciñieron al cuerpo de Draco con tenazas y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Los siguiente que sintió fue frio. Mucho frio, tanto que los dientes le castañetearon casi al instante y hundió la cara en el ancho pecho de Draco que habia tenido la prudencia de ponerse su abrigo ya en el caluroso ambiente de Hogwarts. Hermione se estremeció. Snape seria el ultimo en llegar a Durmstrang, trayendo consigo el equipaje de todos los alumnos, aunque realmente a ella no le extrañaría que su "querido" profesor se "olvidara" de sus maletas.

-Ejem ejem

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y con un esfuerzo supremo alzo la cabeza de entre los calidos pliegues del abrigo de Draco, y vio que este le estaba mirando. Su semblante habia adoptado una aire serio y despectivo, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la advertencia.

-Granger ya puedes soltarme. Hemos llegado…niña tonta- el insulto final te ha quedado ams que falso pensó Hermione casi en alto, pero se dio cuenta de que la mitad de los alumnos reunidos en la sala los miraban con estupefacción, después de todo: si ver a un gryffindor y a un slytherin manteniendo contacto contacto corporal era raro, si ese slytherin era Draco Malfoy y esa Gryffindor Hermione Granger, era mas raro aun. Hermione se aparto con rapidez de Draco, intentando que el letrero de neon que habia aparecido dentro de su cabeza y cuya única palabra grande y rutilante era "Mierda", no la cegara. Ella también se aclaro la garganta y compuso un semblante cinico.

-Acto reflejo Malfoy-se dio la vuelta marchandose sin siquiera mirarle, pero una vez llego la mitad de la sala se paro en seco ¿Dónde se supone que voy? Intento que el letrero de neon no volviera a aparecer y con la mayor dignidad que pudo se sento en un escalon libre.

Sus ojos vagaron por el amplio hall del castillo de Durmstrang…eso si podía decirse que fuera un castillo. Parecía mas bien una fortaleza subterránea. Al fondo de los oscuros pasillo, apenas alumbrados por antorchas, como todo el resto de las habitaciones, solo se veian mas y mas laberinticos pasillos y corredores de mazmorras. Todo tenia un aire medieval, pero no era para nada tan aristocratico como Hogwarts. No, aquí se notaba que los ch¡cos venían a convertirse en magos que serian muy duros de vencer en combate. Pura fuerza bruta. La bruja suspiro y apoyo una mejilla en la pared mas cercana retirándose enseguida con la mejilla a una temperatura que estaba segura debía estar bajo 0.

Con un ultimo chispazo, Snape apareció en la chimenea y deposito mediante un hechizo las maletas en el suelo.

-Que cada uno coja la suya- dijo sin mirarles.

Hermione se apresuro a por la suya, como muchos otros que estaban en su misma congelante situación, al final aquello acabo pareciendo una escena propia de las rebajas muggles. Finalmente consiguió hacerse con su maleta y volvió a sentarse en el escalon con un profundo suspiro, ahora solo le quedaba rescatar su abrigo del caos de su maleta.

Suspiro, una vez mas. La estancia en Durmstrang iba a ser agotadora y eso que lo peor aun no habia ni comenzado.


	7. Recuerdos

Una vez mas miles de gracias a todos akellas k sieguen mi fic y ke semana a semana me llenan de alegri y me hacen morirme de r

Una vez mas miles de gracias a todos akellas k sieguen mi fic y ke semana a semana me llenan de alegria y me hacen morirme de risa con sus reviews Chicas uds saben k m gusta contestarles, conocerlas a todas y eso, pero a partir de ahora no voy a poder contestarles siempre xk casi no tngo tiempo y supongo k uds preferiran k suba capis y no k les cnteste no?XXDD bueno lo dicho ojala les guste el capi.

ENJOY :3

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Despues de entregarles sus habitaciones los citaron a las 10 en el Comedor para la cena ceremonial. Los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieron suerte de que la Directora de Beauxbatons hubiera decidido traer a sus alumnas un lugar en el que pudieran alojarse, de otra manera ellas o los alumnos de Hogwarts hubieran tenido que acampar fuera del colegio…y a Hermione no le quedaba ninguna duda de que no iba a ser a las _señoritas de Beauxbatons_ a las que les iba a tocar acampar. Les asignaron las habitaciones al igual que las tenían repartidas en Hogwarts. Hermione se sorprendió por lo espacioso que parecía ser Durmstrang, por los visto: o era enorme o no tenia los problemas de superpoblación de Hogwarts.

A las diez todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se presentaron en el Comedor del castillo de Durmstrang ataviados en sus mejores ropas de gala, aun asi a Hermione no le paso desapercibido de que los alumnos del equipo de quidditch que habían acudido al viaje no estaban presentes y se puso a ponderar el por qué.

Sus divagaciones no duraron mucho. De pronto todos los alumnos de Durmstrang guardaron silencio, arrastrando con ellos a los de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons. Un hombre de casi dos metros de estatura y porte imponente se hallaba de pie en el estrado que precedía el enorme comedor, Hermione no lo reconoció supuso que seria el nuevo director del colegio. Su rostro de expresión regia, no traslucía ninguna emoción, tenia mas bien aspecto militar. Entonces el hombre paso su mirada a lo largo de toda la sala, como evaluando a los allí presentes, luego tenso la espalda y …digamos, rugio algo en un idioma desconocido. Acto seguido todos los alumnos de Durmstrang se pusieron de pie, con impresionante rapidez y coordinación.

-Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons.

-¡Bienvenidos!-corearon los alumnos de Durmstrang que procedieron a sentarse tras el saludo.

-Podeis proceder a la presentación de vuestros respectivos colegios-prosiguio "El Sargento", como le habia apodado Hermione.

Entonces las puertas del comedor se abrieron con un sonoro estruendo y por ellas entro un grupo de personas montadas en escobas. A Herm no le costo mucho reconocer a Harry como el líder de ese grupo. Los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts desplegaron todas sus habilidades acrobáticas ante la atónita mirada de los allí presentes. Hermione busco a cierta persona con la mirada, aunque Durmstrang contara con el, Hogwarts seguía siendo la escuela que mas sobresalia en dicho deporte. No tardo mucho en encontrarle.

Alli estaba Viktor Krum. Rodeado de un grupo de chicos, que observaban el espectáculo con cara de pocos amigos haciendo comentarios seguramente despectivos, pero él…-Hermione sonrio, no habia cambiado nada- él los observaba con mirada critica, evaluando sus movimientos, de vez en cuando sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione se quedo mirando sus labios. Esa boca…recordó las maravillas que Viktor podía decir y hacer con ella. De repente sintió ganas de volver a besar esos labios llenos y amplios. Un ramalazo de añoranza la recorrió y un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Era normal que aun albergara algún tipo de sentimientos hacia Viktor, después de todo el habia sido su primer amor y habia perdido la virginidad con el.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche acudieron sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno:

_Después de los incidentes el año de El Torneo, los alumnos de Durmstrang se habían visto retenidos en Hogwarts durante casi un mes mas, debido a los problemas en los que Karkarov, el director de su colegio en ese momento, se habia visto envuelto con el Ministerio de Magia._

_Ese fue el mes mas alucinante de la vida de Hermione. Viktor y ella no necesitaron mas de una semana para darse cuenta de que congeniaban perfectamente, cuando estaban juntos se sentían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Una noche Viktor decidió que lo suyo iba enserio y decidió invitar a Hermione a cenar en su camarote personal en el barco de Durmstrang. Hermione habia aceptado encantada, aun se le escapaba una risita al acordarse de los nervios que habia pasado ese dia mientras esperaba a la hora de la cena._

_Viktor habia decorado el camarote, para la gran sorpresa de Hermione, ya que el era un chico bastante poco detallista aunque muy sincero cuando decidia hacer cosas del estilo de estas. La cena habia transcurrido sin que nada en particular ocurriera, pero Hermione durante toda la cena la sensación de que Viktor deseaba acabar de comer ya. Una vez hubieron acabado de comer recogió los platos con rapidez y se inclino hacia Hermione por encima de la mesa ella se estremeció instantáneamente ante la intensidad de la mirada de sus ojos marrones, tomo las manos de Hermione, minúsculas entre las suyas, y le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Herrmione-dijo, parecía indeciso- sabes que es posible que cuando mis compañerros y yo, eh…debamos irr no volvamos a verrnos. Sabes que erres especial parra mi._

_-Igual que tú para mi Viktor._

_-Herrmione hay algo…que me gustarria comparrtir contigo antes de irrme, algo que aun no he comparrtido con nadie._

_A Hermione no le costo mucho adivinar a que se refería Viktor. La garganta se le seco instantáneamente y sintió como la sangre se le iba del rostro. El noto la reacción de ella y sus pobladas cejas formaron un arco de preocupación en su hermoso rostro._

_-Eh, Herrm. No tienes que hacer nada que no quierras.-el rio, una risa rasposa y viril, pero aun asi nerviosa- Solo erra una pequeña….confesion._

_¡¡QUE ELLA NO QUERIA QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!! Por Merlin, Viktor Krum se habia vuelto loco, como no iba a ella a querer acostarse con el. Era solo que…no podía creerse que no se hubiera acostado con ninguna otra chica._

_Además estaba segura de que de alguna manera haría el ridículo. _

_-No Viktor, no es que no quiera.- dijo apresurándose a sacarlo de su error- Solo que me resulta…eh, difícil de asimilar que tu no hayas….y que quieras… ¡CONMIGO!_

_El rostro de Krum se relajo cuando comprendió cuales eran las reticencias de Hermione, en un principio habia creido que ella estaba rechazándolo. Podía comprender que a ella se le hiciera difícil hacerse a la idea de que el no se hubiera acostado con ninguna otra chica antes, pero ¿Por qué le extrañaba tanto que quisiera que ella fuera la primera? Además se apostaba lo que fuera a que esta seria la primera vez de ella también._

_-¿Porr qué te extraña tanto Herrmione? Me parece que erres una elección acerrtada._

_Hermione sintió como la sangre que antes habia huido apresurada de su rostro volvia a tomar sus mejillas prisioneras. ¿Era ella o en esa habitacion hacia demasiado calor? Tras unos segundos logro volver a hacerse con el control de sus cuerdas vocales._

_-Viktor, yo nunca antes…hare el ridículo. No va a gustarte.- concluyo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos._

_-Yo tampoco Herrm, yo tampoco.-el cogió su rostro entre sus manos la beso y luego se puso en pie. Rodeo la mesa sorteando la distancia que los separaba y la cogió en brazos y encamino sus pasos hacia la cama-Entonces Herrmione Grrangerr hagamos el rridiculo juntos. _

_Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras coherentes que se habían dirigido en toda la noche. Sus cuerpos se habían dedicados a hablarse el uno al otro. Parecía como si cada movimiento de Viktor, encadenara otro suyo. Como un iman. Por mas que ninguno de los demás tuviera experiencia, la experiencia habia sido inolvidable y lo mismo paso con todas las siguientes._

_Krum era un amante muy apasionado, pero no por ello descuidaba los sentimientos de Hermione. A pesar de poseerla con un ímpetu casi animal, parecía querer hacerla desvanecerse y tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos en cada orgasmo, se dedicaba a susurrarle palabras de amor. Al principio a ella le incomodo, pues a medida que la pasión del chico aumentaba acababa por hablarle en su lengua natal y ella no sabia como responder, pero finalmente ella decidió deshinibirse también y acababa gritando el nombre de el a los cuatro vientos. Al final de cada noche reian y apuntaban en una hoja cual habia sido el idioma en el que se habían hablado durante sus respectivos orgasmos, acabaron con una cifra nada desdeñable de 20 idiomas diferentes. Bueno, era un juego divertido._

_Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y el tuvo que marcharse. No se juraron amor eterno ni nada parecido, pero ambos sabían que se apreciaban demasiado como para perder contacto y que nunca se olvidarían el uno al otro. Por eso aun mantenían contacto por carta. _

Hermione pareció volver a la realidad mientras los recuerdos se evaporaban de su mente mientras llegaban a su final. Se froto los ojos intentando salir de su ensoñación y descubrió un par de ojos observandola desde la mesa de Durmstrang. Los ojos de Viktor Krum estaban cargados de sorpresa. Hermione se olvido de respirar durante un segundo antes de recordar que seguramente ella era la ultima persona que el esperaría recibir para el Torneo de los Tres Magos y ella habia olvidado avisarle de que iria, seguramente el habría interpretado su silencio como una obviedad. Pero Hermione simplemente habia olvidado decirle que Dumbledore obligaria a todos los alumnos de 7º de Hogwarts a ir. Lo habia olvidado porque estaba demasiado ocupada….con Draco, aun asi podría decir que habia olvidado que la formación en Durmstrang duraba dos años mas que la de Hogwarts.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa timida a un estupefacto Krum que aun parecía no poder creerse que ella estuviera allí. Depues de todo llevamos dos años sin vernos, pensó Hermione. Viktor no apartaba su mirada de ella, pero uno de sus amigos le golpeo el hombro queriendo llamar su atención y este no tuvo mas remedio que volverse a contestarle. Hermione paso los dedos por su cabello y hundió la cara entre ellos.

Allí estaba ella: Encerrada en un castillo con Draco Malfoy y Viktor Krum. Cuando dijo que la estancia en Durmstrang iba a ser dura se habia equivocado...iba a ser MUY dura.

Draco llevaba un rato observando a Hermione que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero por mas que hubiera estado observando a Hermione no le habia pasado desapercibido el modo en que ella y Viktor Krum habían intercambiado miradas. Los ojos de Draco se achicaron centrándose en Krum. Si ese tío con pinta de troglodita pensaba que tenia la mas mínima posibilidad de volver a tener algo con Hermione, hablando claro: no tenia ni idea de a quien le estaba tocando los huevos.

¿Pero que iba a hacer para evitarlo? Se suponía que entre Hermione y el no habia nada. Daba igual se dijo, el era un Malfoy, encontraría la manera de echarle los planes por tierra a ese listillo. Por el momento tenia que conseguir la manera de atraer la atención de Hermione y conseguir verse a solas con ella.

Las neuronas de Draco comenzaron a echar humo trazando planes. En un momento dado sus ojos grises adquirieron un brillo acerado. Ya lo tenia. Si alguien mas hubiera sabido las intenciones de Draco, hubiera temblado ante lo errado que estaba su plan

Una vez finalizada la presentación de los alumnos de Hogwarts, tuvo lugar la de las alumnas de Beauxbatons entre las cuales se encontraba mas de de una veela.

Esas zorras mágicas deberían estar prohibidas por el Ministerio, pensó Hermione con un gruñido. Echo una mirada a su alrededor y le dio la impresión de que "zorra mágica" no era el único epíteto desagradable que las chicas a su alrededor, también con cara de pocas amigas, les estaban dedicando a las veelas. La bruja siguió el espectáculo con poco interés, después de todo, se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa de superioridad, era el mismo que habían representado el año que Hogwarts hospedo El Torneo, que poca originalidad…

Una vez terminado todos los espectáculos de presentación, el nuevo director dio comienzo al banquete, que seria precedido por un baile, al cual por supuesto Hermione tenia tooooda la intención de ir…claaaro.

Draco observo la reacción de Hermione cuando se anuncio que tras el banquete tendría lugar un baile durante el cual se esperaba que los alumnos y alumnas de los distintos colegios socializaran entre si. El mago sonrio al ver la cara de desesperación de Hermione cuando anunciaron el baile, seguro que ya estaba tramando alguna manera de escaquerase.

Pues el no pensaba dejarla, claro a menos que se escaqueara con el. Draco espero pacientemente a que el banquete acabara, charlando con normalidad con sus amigos, pero siempre manteniendo el rabillo del ojo en Hermione que en aquellos momentos jugueteaba con su tenedor en un plato de comida que a ojos vista no iba a comerse.

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer la comida de las mesas desapareció instantáneamente y estas fueron desplazadas hasta las paredes, quedando a modo de barras. Estaban repletas de cocteles, pastelillos y canapes, obviamente no habían escatimado en gastos. Los bancos fueron sustituidos por taburetes que se repartían a lo largo de la sala, aun asi tenia un aspecto extraño, aunque el banquete y el posterior baile estaban hechos como pare reyes, la sala seguía teniendo un aire austero con sus taburetes y sus mesas de madera toscamente tallados, se vei a lo lejos que en Durmstrang no solian celebrarse fiestas.

Una torva sonrisa se formo en los labios de Draco mientras observaba a las alumnas de Beauxbatons que ya habían salido a la pista de baile. Bien ya que no solia haber fiestas el pensaba hacer que esta fuera de lo mas interesante.

Seguido por tres de sus amigos se acerco lentamente y con la majestuosidad que le caracterizaba al grupo de chicas y aunque la mayoría quedo encandilada a el no le importo, tenia un objetivo que llamaría mucho mas la atención de Hermione.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Draco con su tono mas sensual.

La veela dejo escapar una risita tonta a ojos vista encantada con las atenciones de Draco. Le dedico una larga mirada y agito sus larguísimas pestañas, pero Draco aunque la miraba n la veía, sus pesamientos estaban centrados en Hermione, porque si dejaba que la veela lo encandilara todo su plan se iria al garete y no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Krum, ni loco.

-Lila- contesto la veela- ¿Piensas sacarme a bailar?

-Oh si,pero tengo planes mucho mejores para ti.- Draco la tomo por la cintura y la saco a la pista de baile.

Hermione alzo la cabeza como si un resorte hubiera saltado en su interior. Ese olor…se volvió para comprobar que viktor Krum estaba acercándose a ella y estaba a unos escasos cinco pasos. Sus miradas se encontraron, y las mejillas de ambos se tornaron de un bochornoso color rosa.

-Hey Herrmione.-dijo el levantando una mano a modo de saludo- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Hola Viktor, claro siéntate.- Hermione le acerco un taburete y lo puso al lado del de ella.- Yo…siento no haberte avis-

-Me ha encantado sorrprresa Herrm, no crrei que fuerras a venir lo escondiste muy bien.

Hermione trago saliva, claro…una sorpresa…CLARO. Decidio seguirle el juego. Le dedico una sonrisa que intento fuera lo mas neutral posible.

-Me alegro Viktor, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa por venir.

El se inclino un poco sobre el taburete y le cubrió la mano de Hermione con la suya.

-Haces que recuerrde viejos tiempos…

La chica se estremeció. ¡MIERDA! El cartel de neon volvió a su cabeza, enorme y rutilante. Que iba a hacer con Viktor…

Desde la otra punta de la sala, cierto rubio volvió a lanzarle a Krum una mirada asesina y cierta veela volvió a preguntarle con indignación que estaba mirando. Draco no le contesto, estaba poniendo en juego todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo hacia Krum y echarle un horrible maleficio. Ese tio estaba tirándole los tejos a Hermione, a Su nueva, recién descubierta Hermione. Iba a cargárselo…pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió seguir con su plan. En ese momento los enormes ojos castaños de Hermione se levantaron de sus manos, ese tipo la hacia parecer una idiota no habia levantado la vista de sus manos ni un momento, y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que evidenciaban muy bien su enfado. El chico no perdió ni un momento y beso a la veela que iba con el. Fue un beso desapasionado, para el no significo nada, pero eso nadie podía saberlo porque Draco lo habia hecho parecer todo lo contrario.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en una proporción que ella no sabia posible, debo parecer un búho, pensó por una fracción de segundo. Cuando vio los labios de Draco entraron en contacto con los de la veela, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Ya no existía nada, era como si Viktor no estuviera allí, incluso sintió lejanos los latidos de su propio corazón. Un pequeño corro se habia formado alrededor de Draco mientras besaba a la veela. Hermione sintió como su sangre que se habia paralizado por un momento comenzaba a levantar temperatura, pero entonces cuando ya tenia la mano metida en el bolsillo de la túnica y sus dedos palpaban su varita alguien le toco el hombro y Hermione despertó como de un sueño…mejor dicho de una pesadilla.

-Herrmione, ¿Estas bien?- Krum la miraba con la preocupación pintada en sus profundos ojos de chocolate, pero a Hermione se le volvió a paralizar el corazón. Aquello no estaba bien, el no debería preocuparse por ella.

-No Viktor,-dijo una voz que no parecía la de ella, pero que sintió salir de su garganta- creo que algo de lo que he comido me ha sentado mal, si no te importa voy a ir a dormir.

-¿Quierres que te acompañe?-el chico se levanto y le tendio la mano, ella parecio vacilar un momento, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.-Acto seguido se encontraba corriendo por los pasillo de un sitio que desconocía, no sabia donde iba ni donde estaba, pero le daba igual. No pensaba detenerse hasta que se le agarrotaran los musculos.

En los aproximadamente 30 segundos que habia tardado Hermione en salir corriendo de la sala, Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la veela no se apartara de el. Una vez estuvo seguro de que Hermione ya no estaba allí la solto y le dedico una sonrisa afectada.

-Gracias y adiós.

Los siguiente que se escucho fue el sonoro ¡PLAF! de la mano de la veela al estrellarse contra la mejilla de Draco. Este se sujeto la cara con cara de pocos amigos, pero aguanto allí unos segundos mas, todo formaba parte de su plan.

-Eso para que la próximas vez que quieras besar a una chica, preguntes algo- chillo la veela indignada.

Draco se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada mas, sus amigos se apresuraron a ir tras el, pero los detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Chicos ¿Creéis que podréis cuidaros un ratito solos? Yo no estoy de muy buen humor después de esa escenita, quiero estar solo.

Los chicos le dedicaron una mirada comprensiva y se marcharon por donde habían venido. Draco metió las manos en los bolsillo y salió a paso lento e indiferente del comedor, pero en cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie lo seguía, echo a correr y se dispuso a buscar a Hermione. No le costo mucho encontrarla, la chica se habia detenido en cuanto habia llegado a un pasillo sin salida y allí se habia acurrucado.

-¿Hermione?- tanteo Draco dando un paso hacia ella.

La morena alzo sus enormes ojos hacia el recién llegado y sus pupilas se llenaron de incredulidad, sus puños se crisparon en torno a su varita. Se puso en pie de un salto y dio varios pasos hacia Draco.

-¡TU!¿COMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A VENIR A HABLARME?!

-Hermione, no la he liado y he quedado en ridículo para que ahora vengas a querer matarme varita en ristre. Baja la voz van a pillarnos y todo lo que he hecho no va a servir de nada. Dejame que te explique.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE DEBO HACER MALFOY!

Draco frunció el entrecejo, aquella manera de casi escupir su apellido. No le gustaba, le recordó a cuando se odiaban, quizás su plan no habia sido muy buena idea. Recordó la poca confianza de Hermione y la verdad empezó a formarse en su mente. MIERDA, LA HE CAGADO COMPLETAMENTE. Tenia que intentar arreglarlo.

-Mione, escuchame. No ha sido as que una pantomima. No significado nada para mi, solo lo hice para-

-¡NADA SIGNIFICA ALGO PARA TI MALFOY! ¡NADA, NI NADIE!

Eso habia dolido. Draco reculo dolido. Y le clavo una mirada con la que petendia expresarle todo lo que ella no le habia permitido decirle.

-¡ESE ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡QUE NO TIENES UN MINIMO DE MADUREZ PARA PONER AUNQUE SEA UN POCO DE TI EN TUS RELACIONES CON LOS DEMAS!

Hermione hubiera seguido gritándole pero Draco no la dejo. Le habia cabreado, pero le habia cabreado MUCHO. Avanzo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Hermione y tomandola por los codos la estampo literalmente contra la pared más cercana. A Hermione se le atragantaron todos sus reproches en la garganta. Los ojos del chico estaban casi húmedos y temblaba violentamente, aunque no le dijo ni una palabra, Hermione supo que se habia pasado, que como muchas otras veces habia juzgado mal a Draco y habia algo que ella no sabia. Pero el no se decidia a hablar, se quedaba allí mirándola de esa manera tan estremecedora, ella sintió como incontrolablemente los primeros sollozos escapaban de su garganta y Draco aflojo la presión de sus manos, pero no era allí donde estaba lastimando a Hermione. La herida en el corazón de ella ya estaba hecha. La bruja lo observo tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos un momento como para serenarse.

-Solo bese a esa veela, porque era la única manera que tenia de que TÚ apartaras los ojos de TU Krum, y también por que era la única manera de que ambos saliéramos del comedor sin levantar sospechas para poder estar juntos un rato. Pero tienes razón soy demasiado inmaduro para ti, espero que Viktor no lo sea tanto y pueda estar a tu altura, Granger.

Tras estas palabras la solto y dándose media vuelta con brusquedad se alejo de ella. Hermione, no estando ya sostenida por el, se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Los sollozos que antes habían nacido en su pecho, explotaron con la fuerza del llanto descontrolado, maldijo una y otra vez su lengua tan larga.

¿Por qué siempre tenia que cagarla en lo que se refería a Draco? Una y otra vez juzgaba los actos del chico por lo que parecían y no por lo que eran, Draco podía llegar a ser un poco bruto, pero ¿Acaso no sabia ella después de todos esos años, que lo que el hacia solia tener un significado diferente al que la gente solia interpretar?, ¿No conocía lo sutil que era Draco Malfoy?

Parecía que toda su inteligencia se esfumaba cuando se trataba de el. No podía pensar con claridad y acababa cagandola. Golpeo la pared con fuerza una y otra vez maldiciéndose. No sabia si Draco era o no el amor de su vida, pero si sabia que en estos momentos era lo mas importante que ella tenia y lo habia alejado de su lado como una estúpida, debería colgarse un letrero que pusiera: "Aquí va Hermione Granger, la mas estúpida entre las estúpidas", una parte de ella se pregunto si haciendo eso Draco la perdonaría.

NO, definitivamente no lo haría. No creía que Draco fuera a perdonarla nunca. JAMÁS.

Una parte de las dolorosas palabras de Draco volvió a resonar en su cabeza: _"Era la única manera que tenia de que TÚ apartaras los ojos de TU Krum"_… Oh Merlín, como no se habia dado cuenta. Obviamente Draco sabria todo lo relacionado con Krum y ella…y estaba celoso. Aunque el no fuera a decírselo nunca, ya lo habia demostrado con su estúpido plan. Y ella habia sido tan idiota de no escucharlo.

Esa fue otra noche muy movidita para Hermione.

Pero no fue la única que no durmió bien.

Unas cuantas habitaciones mas abajo, Draco Malfoy se revolvía entre sus sabanas y por mas que bebía agua no podía quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca. Quizás no debería haber sido tan duro con ella, pero no podía evitar que se le revolviera el estomago cada vez que Hermione le echaba cosas en cara y lo peor era que el sabia exactamente porque le molestaba especialmente que la chica le reprochara cosas, no era solamente porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba loco por ella, era porque sabia que Hermione tenia razón en todo lo que le decía, sabia que todas las descripciones que ella hacia de el, fueran positivas o negativas, eran acertadas.

Pero habia algo en lo que Hermione se equivocaba. El habia cambiado, por ella. Habia apartado su mascara de principe frio y distante y habia dejado que la chica se asomara tras esta, la habia dejado ver su corazón.

Pero ella se lo pagaba reprochándoselo juna y otra vez. Draco sacudió la cabeza, no sabia que es lo que hacia mal con Hermione, lo habia intentado todo menos ser hipócrita como lo habia sido con todas las demás chicas. Quizás era por eso, quizás lo que ocurria era tan obvio como que no podían estar juntos. No sabia que hacer.

Antes de que el sueño le venciera, hasta el ultimo pensamiento, Draco seguía debatiéndose entre si debía o no tirar la toalla.

En su sueño Hermione se estremeció como si su subconsciente supiera que su destino estaba siendo puesto en juego.


	8. Dime que me amas

Hola de nuevo my girlz!!!! Perdonen k tarde tanto en actualizar sk ya saben epoca de clases y tal...pero I PROMISE k ningun capi mio las va a defraudar (o eso espero^^)

Lo de siempre, reviews y criticas constructivas PLEASE!!!

ENJOY!!!

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Hermione prácticamente se arrastro hasta el Comedor para desayunar. Traspaso el umbral y echo una vistazo, si Draco estaba allí no entraría, no se sentía preparada para leer el reproche en sus ojos. No lo soportaría.

Pero no reconoció ese pelo que arrancaba rayos del mismísimo sol a su parecer, asique con un suspiro entro. Recorrió la mesa de Hogwarts con los ojos y vio juna lugar libre al lado de Harry y Ron, dio un paso vacilante hacia ellos, Ron no la habia perdonado, pero ahora mismo no se sentía segura de poder soportar estar sola. Cogio aire y avanzo hasta donde estaban ellos.

Draco entro detrás de Hermione en el Comedor, ella no lo habia visto porque llevaba la mirada clavada en sus pies. Draco sintió un desagradable vacio en el estomago al verla y darse cuenta del daño que parecían haberle hecho sus palabras. Del daño que se habían hecho. Observo como Hermione dudaba, pero finalmente se dirigía hacia Potter y Weasley. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza cuando vio como Weasley observaba a Hermione, cualquiera habría dicho que habia visto un estercolero de dragones andante y no a una chica. Draco tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no adelantar a Hermione, que se habia quedado petrificada por la mirada que Ron le habia echado, y arrancarle los ojos a ese Weasley de pacotilla.

Hermione se quedo de piedra y fue como si una losa de piedra le hubiera caído en la mitad del corazón que aun no estaba destrozada. La mirada de Ron y la indiferencia de Harry lo habían dicho todo, este habia escogido.

Habia perdido a sus amigos.

Habia perdido a Draco.

No le quedaba nada.

Sintió como si un gran vacio se abriera poco a poco en su interior tragándolo todo, dejando tras si tan solo la fría e indiferente Nada. Fuertes temblores sacudieron su cuerpo, ella no queria que el vacio siguiera avanzando, pero este se abatía inexorable sobre su alma, sumiendo sus sentimientos en la mas densa penumbra.

Todo estaba negro.

___________ __ __________ _ _____________ __ ___________ __ ________________

Viktor Krum lo vio todo desde su mesa, o al menos eso creyó el. Solo habia visto como Hermione habia caído como fulminada al suelo, pero no estaba al tanto de la turbulencia de los sentimientos que habían causado esa reacción. Aunque tampoco le habría importado. Se levanto de un salto de su asiento y pasando por encima de las mesas llego hasta la inconsciente Hermione. Aunque la sacudió con cuidado esta no respondió, asi que decidió llevársela a la enfermería del colegio.

Un paralizado Draco observo la escena sin ser capaz de moverse. Se le habia congelado la sangre en las venas al ver a Hermione pRecipitarse al suelo. Tras unos pocos segundos habia dado un paso hacia adelante, pero fue como si un calambrazo lo recorriera y una vocecilla le gritara en la cabeza "¡¿Pero qué haces estúpido?! ¡Vas a estropearlo todo!", y no habia dado ni un paso mas. Pero sus apretados puños atestiguaban la tormenta interior que le azotaba.

Hermione se despertó tras lo que a Viktor le pareció una eternidad. Se corazón salto desbocado cuando los enormes ojos castaños de la bruja se abrieron y se enfocaron en el., aunque sus palabras le sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Dra…co?

-Herrmione, soy yo Viktorr.

El chico le dedico la sonrisa mas calida que fue capaz y le aparto un mechon que se le habia caído en el rostro. Le acaricio de pasada la mejilla. Hermione se estremeció ante su tacto. Este le traia muchos recuerdos, por un momento sintió como flotaba en los recuerdos del pasado, pero el estremecimiento no habia sido de placer, para nada. El tacto de Viktor era tan diferente al de Draco…era rudo y calido, no sensual y electrizante.

El malinterpreto el estremecimiento de Hermione y algo se agito en su interior ¿Acaso aún sentía algo por el? obviamente no es que el hubiera estado esperándola esos dos años, pero tampoco podía decir que la hubiera olvidado. Se inclino un poco mas hacia ella, tal vez debiera comprobarlo…

Hermione observo aterrorizada como Viktor se acercaba a ella, cada vez mas. ¡NO, NO, NO! ¿Qué demonios habia hecho ella para darle una idea tan equivocada de sus intenciones? ¡Tenia que hacer algo!

Draco se acerco lentamente a la enfermería, habia logrado escabullirse por los pasillos sin que le vieran, o al menos eso le habia parecido. Aunque no hubiera podido ayudar a Hermione en el Comedor, no podía evitar ir a verla. Si lo pillaban se inventaria cualquier cosa estúpida. Apoyo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y girándolo poco a poco se asomo por un resquicio.

Hermione no consiguió que el famoso letrero de neon con la palabra "MIERDA" que la acosaba cada vez que se encontaba en una situación comprometida desapareciera. La figura de Viktor inclinándose sobre ella, le parecía la de un oscuro destino que se cernia sobre su persona inexorablemente…un momento, no era momento de ponerse filosófica, tenia que hacer algo. Pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse ido de vacaciones, cuando volvieran les patearía el culo, pero…no se puede patear el culo a unas cuerdas vocales ¿O si? MIERDA. Ya podía sentir el aliento calido del chico sobre sus labios y ella seguía paralizada como un estúpido maniquí.

-Vikt…- pero fue todo lo que llego a articular antes de que Viktor sellara sus labios con un beso.

Draco se quedo paralizado en el quicio de la puerta. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, _además de que no seria algo propio de Hermione, su orgullo viril se lo impedía. Pero tampoco podía negar algo tan obvio. Las manos de ella se agarraban con fuerza a los brazos de Krum que tenia los ojos cerrados en concentración, ella lo estaba mirando… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Lo estaba mirando! ¿No debería tener los ojos cerrados y disfrutar del beso? Draco observo mejor a Hermione, y vio lo que estaba pasando realmente, sus ojos se abrían con una mezcla de sorpresa, disgusto y temor, sus manos no se agarraban con fuerza pasional a los brazos de Krum, estaba intentando apartarlo de ella._

No se estaban besando, ¡ESE BASTARDO LA ESTABA BESANDO! Draco apretó los dientes y entonces…

Orgullo e ira.

Orgullo e ira Malfoy. Mala mezcla.

Hermione aprovecho que Viktor la soltaba para coger aire y decir con voz lo mas indignada posible.

-Viktor, ¿Pero qué dem…

El la miro con esos inmensos ojos de cachorrito despistado, Hermione le hubiera pegado por mirarla asi.

-Herrmione, Yo…

_-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!_

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Un segundo antes Viktor Krum estaba besándola y al siguiente Draco Malfoy habia entrado en la sala con cara de "voy a matar a alguien" y lo habia petrificado. Hermione sintió como su mandibula colgaba en estupefacción.

-Eso, por si vuelves a tocarla imbécil- Draco prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras miraba el cuerpo del petrificado Viktor.

-Draco…¿Draco?...¡¿Draco que has hecho!?- Hermione se sentía como si la hubieran programado en efecto retardado. Su mirada pasaba una y otra vez de Draco a Viktor, que estaba tirado inmóvil en el suelo.

-Vamos Hermione, se estaba propasando contigo. No creerías que iba a permitirlo.

La bruja lo miro sin saber que decir. Una parte de ella tenia ganas de saltar d la cama y estrangularlo por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, si no conseguía que Viktor lo perdonara, este suceso iba a traerles muchos problemas.

Pero otra parte queria lanzarse sobre el y besarlo una y otra vez, incluso arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Pedirle perdón por lo estúpida que habia sido y darle las gracias por preocuparse por ella, por…quererla.

¡¡¡Que demonios!!! Hermione salto de la cama lanzándose a los brazos de Draco que callo al suelo derribado por ella y acosado por sus labios. Tardo un momento en reponerse de la sorpresa, cogió a Hermione fuertemente por la cintura pegándola a el, acariciando su pelo con la mano que tenia libre. De los labios de ambos salian susurros ininteligibles, que tenían semejanza a sus propios nombres. Hermione se separo unos pocos centímetros de el.

-Lo siento, lo siento…he sido una estúpida.

-Compénsamelo-gruño el en su oído.

Hermione sonrio, esa era la manera de Draco de decir que la perdonaba. Pues bien, ella iba a compensarlo, daba igual que estuvieran en la enfermería de un colegio que no era el suyo y que cualquier persona pudiera entrar en cualquier momento. Se le encogió el estomago de tan solo pensar en las consecuencias, pero daba igual. Ahora que volvían a estar juntos, nada mas importaba. Cerro la cortina que separaba el cubículo donde ella estaba y que dejaba fuera de su vista el cuerpo de Viktor.

-¿Quieres la compensación aquí y ahora?

Draco clavo su sorprendida mirada en el rostro cargado de deseo de Hermione, la garganta se le habia quedado seca y no se vio capaz de responder. La bruja sonrio con lascivia y volvió a concentrarse en sus labios. No podrían desnudarse, pero hacerlo en ese sitio donde eran tan vulnerables, y medio vestidos…tenia su morbo. Sintió como la urgencia en los besos de Draco aumentaba, con un rápido movimiento la bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y le levanto la túnica por encima de la cintura. El chico lo miraba todo con los ojos brillantes por la excitación, de sus labios escapo un gemido cuando vio como Hermione se subia la túnica hasta la cintura y apartando sus braguitas a un lado se sentaba sobre el haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus muslos.

La tomo instantáneamente por la cintura para guiar sus movimientos con mas precisión. Hermione comenzo con una ritmo lentos pero profundo, poco a poco sus movimiento fueron adquiriendo velocidad y fuerza. Draco la observo, habia echado la cabeza hacia atrás y podía observar su garganta perlada por el sudor de la que escapaban jadeos de placer. Apretó los dedos en las caderas de ella, clavándola aun mas en el. la chica volvió la cabeza hacia el y sus ojos se lo dijeron todo. Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron freneticos mientras las olas de placer recorrían sus cuerpos elevándolos a juntos en orgasmos delirantes.

Se miraron, abrazados, sudados y jadeantes. Una sonrisa timida cruzo los labios de Hermione y Draco dejo escapar una carcajada divertida.

-Vamos no te vayas a poner timida ahora, después de haberme violado.

-¡Eh, de violación nada! Tu me lo pediste

-No crei que fueras a tomartelo enserio- admitió este. Hermione se inclino y le dio un beso con fuerza.

-Draco Malfoy, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me lo tomo muy enserio. Pero no hacia falta que lo petrificaras, ¿No crees?

-Creeme- dijo muy serio- petrificarlo es lo minimo que tenia ganas de hacerle a ese bastardo.

-Draco, Viktor es un buen chico, pero…fui su primer amor y solo esta confundido.

Draco asintió como si comprendiera, pero ella sabia que estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir haría que odiara a Viktor Krum ni un apice menos.

-¿Y tu?…¿Estas confundida tu también?- los ojos de Draco reflejaban lo duro que que habia sido para el hacerle esa pregunta y Hermione y una vez mas se pregunto a si misma como podía llegar a dudar del amor de Draco. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrio con calidez.

-Draco, ojala el mundo fuera: Tú, Yo y nadie mas. Ame a Viktor en su momento, pero ese momento ya ha pasado y es lo que el aun no ha comprendido.

-Espero que lo comprenda pronto o tendre que hacérselo comprender yo.

Hermione rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-Crees que por una vez podras dejar tu orgullo aparte y me dejaras arreglar esto a mi.

-Oh si, ya veo como arreglais las cosas vosotros, ¡Besándoos!

-Demasiado Malfoy…-dijo Hermione amenazante, Draco suspiro.

-Vale corrijo: como se le vuelva a ocurrir ponerte una mano encima…

-Mejor, Draco,-asintio sonriendo- pero no hara falta que le eches ninguna maldición porque Viktor es un chico maduro que lo comprenderá tod..

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-do…

Hermione tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al ver como Draco salía despedido hacia atrás por el conjuro que habia lanzado Krum ¡OH, MIERDA!

-¡VIKTOR!

Los tres se giraron a la vez y vieron a un joven altísimo y muy corpulento que avanzaba hacia ellos con aire amenazante. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando comprendió que ese tipo debía de ser uno de los prefectos del colegio y no parecía estar muy feliz. Comenzó a parlotear con Viktor en otro idioma a una velocidad de vértigo, Hermione nunca habia visto a Krum tan enfadado. Draco estaba en el otro lado de la habitacion frotándose la nuca que se habia golpeado contra la pared. Hermione dio un paso hacia el, queria asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero "el amario empotrado", asi habia apodado Hermione el prefecto se lo prohibió alzando hacia ella una mano amenazante que la paralizo en el sitio, dirigió su mirada hacia Draco que lo miraba todo con cara de poco amigos.

Entonces el armario empotrado se dirigió a Draco con voz autoritaria, un tono que Hermione sabia muy bien no iba a servirle si pretendía sacarle algo a Draco, pero este se habia puesto de pie con dignidad y se apoyaba en la pared como si nada hubiera ocurrido, solo sus ojos entrecerrados atestiguaban el esfuerzo que hacia por ver las cosas centradas después de lo mareado que lo habia dejado el golpe. El prefecto hablo con un acento aun mas fuerte que el de Krum.

-Viktorr decir que tu le lanzaste una hechizo.

Hermione espero la respuesta de Draco y vio como este hacia un esfuerzo por no reírse del intento del prefecto por hablar su idioma. Maldito y petulante Malfoy, mascullo para si misma.

-Si asi es.-dimito este para estupefacción de herm- Pero lo hice porque me pareció que el estaba forzando a la señorita- señalo a Hermione.

-¿Y se puede saberr qué hacias Tú aquí?- ladro Krum. Draco le dirigió una mirada helada, llena de odio reciproco.

-Me habia perdido y cuando entre aquí para ver si alguien podía ayudarme, te encontré aprovechándote de ella.

-¡No estaba aprrovechandome de ella!

-Oh vamos, se veía de lejos que ella no queria besarte.

Las palabras de Draco parecieron golpear a Krum como una maza, este se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione que habia enrojecido y desviaba su mirada de ellos al suelo una y otra vez. El chico palideció y casi se le escucho tragar saliva.

-Herrm, tu no…yo…lo siento.

Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón al mirar a Viktor a los ojos y ver la vergüenza y la decepcion plasmadas en ellos, Draco lo observaba todo con una sonrisa triunfal que molesto a Hermione profundamente. No debería de estar dosfrutando que le hicieran daño a alguien como Viktor, asi que muy a su pesar tenia que darle una lección. Sonrio lo mas cálidamente que pudo y acaricio el hombro de Krum.

-Tranquilo Viktor, no pasa nada.

El prefecto los miraba a los tres disgustado desde luego, por tener que resolver lo que el consideraba una pelea de niños.

-Bien, todo arreglado. Yo voy.- con esto se dio la vuelta y enfilo hacia la puerta, sin detenerse siquiera dijo algo que solo Viktor entendió y este con una expresión de profundo pesar se despidió de Hermione, lanzo una mirada de odio a Malfoy y salió tras el prefecto.

Una vez se hubieron ido Hermione suspiro y se volvió hacia Draco, este tenia una mirada de profundo disgusto.

-No deberías ser tan _simpatica_ con el- el énfasis en la palabra "simpatica" tenia una claro matiz.

-Y tu no deberías disfrutar viendo sufrir a los demás.

-Demasiado Malfoy, ¿Eh?

-Si- dijo ella con acritud.

-Pues siento decirte que eso es justamente lo que soy preciosa- Draco se despego de la pared dispuesto a salir de la habitacion.

-Para mi, eres mas que un Malfoy.-dijo Hermione con la cabeza agachada, sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Draco se paro en seco a pocos pasos de la puerta y tomo aire lentamente, esa chica lo volvia loco en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y que se supone que soy para ti?

-Draco. Mi amor.

Se dieron la vuelta a la vez, bebiendo con avidez el uno de los ojos del otro. Y asi mismo, cayeron el uno el los brazos de el otro, fundiéndose en una apretado abrazo.

-¿Crees que alguna vez dejaremos de hacernos daño?- pregunto la bruja dejando de besarlo, apoyando la mejilla en su amplio hombro. El cuerpo de Draco se convulsiono con una suave risa.

-Locura mas Masoquismo, igual a Amor, querida. Lo dudo, lo nuestro es a contracorriente.

-Dicen que el amor mueve montañas, ¿Crees que también será capaz de cambiar la dirección de la corriente de un rio?

-No lo se, pero si que estoy seguro de una cosa.- tomo la barbilla de Hermione y la levanto hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de el- Si los demás son un rio. Nosotros somos un océano.- con esas ultimas palabras le dio a Hermione el beso mas cargado de amor que le habia dado hasta entonces y la a chica no le hizo falta que le dijera que la queria para saberlo.


	9. Eleccion

La tensión del ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo, las miradas de pocos amigos abundaban e inlcuso en contra de sus costumbres los alumnos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se habían agrupado todos juntos como si quisieran defenderse de los otros dos grupos, formados pos los alumnos de Durmstrang uno y el otro por las alumnas de Beauxbatons. Parecían tres manadas de lobos que tramaban cual seria la mejor manera de desbancar la otra manada. En el centro de los tres grupos, se encontraba El Caliz de Fuego. Ardia con una suave llama azulada y parecía estar aguardando a que su tarea diera comienzo.

Los alumnos estaban visiblemente nerviosos y muy susceptibles, la mayoría queria un puesto en el Torneo, pero aquellos que no lo deseaban se enfrentaban a la poco posible, aunque barajable, posibilidad de salir escogidos.

Las enormes puertas de madera de la sala se abrieron y entraron los tres Directores de los colegios, las manadas parecieron tensarse prácticamente para esprintar. El Director de Durmstrang volvió a explicarles las reglas del Torneo y dictamino que el Caliz, le dio a este un toque con su varita, quedaba preparado para realizar la selección a partir de ese mismo momento. Ya que todos los allí presentes iban a echar sus nombres en el, los Directores habían llegado a un acuerdo, Durmstrang empezaría por ser quien acogía el Torneo y Hogwarts iria luego por haber ganado el ultimo, lo que dejaba a Beauxbatons en ultimo lugar. Los aspirantes de Durmstrang avanzaron hasta echar sus nombres con solemnidad, los Hogwarts lo hicieron con esperanza y las de Beauxbatons con altivez.

En aproximadamente una hora todos los nombres habían sido depositados en el Caliz y este fue sellado con una conjuro de protección. Los alumnos, ya menos tensos, se retiraron a sus descansos comentando por lo bajo lo emocionados que se encontraban…bueno, no todos.

Hermione le habia pedido un ferviente deseo al Caliz: "Por favor no me escojas a mi…ni a Draco." Dudaba que esto fuera a servir de algo, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, se dijo a si misma con un suspiro.

Draco y ella habían "arreglado" las cosas. Habían llegado a un acuerdo: ella no se veria con Krum bajo ninguna circunstancia y el no haría ningún plan estúpido sin consultárselo a ella antes. Aun asi ella no podría olvidar las palabras de Draco tan fácilmente_ "lo nuestro es a contracorriente"_, las palabras del chico la habían conmovido lo indecible, mas que nada porque se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Dicen que nadie aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pues ella habia perdido a Draco una vez y no pensaba volver a dejar que eso ocurriera, NUNCA.

Por eso deseaba de todo corazón que el Caliz no escogiera a Draco para el torneo…mas que nada porque habia visto la mirada que Krum le habia echado al chico al echar su nombre el en Caliz, habia sido un reto abierto. Harry no podía participar en el Torneo porque habia ganado, pero a Viktor si le estaba permitido. Hermione temblo de solo pensar en Viktor y Draco enfrentados en el Torneo.

Una vez mas rogo que eso no ocurriera.

__________ __ __________ __ ______________ __ ___________ __ _______________

La semana se paso volando y en cuanto se dieron cuenta estaban todos reunidos delante del Caliz de nuevo, esperando los veredictos. Hermione se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de desagrado permanente al ver la feliz ansia con que Draco esperaba saber la elección de Draco.

El Director de Durmstrang dio un paso al frente y hablo con la vox autoritaria que le caracterizaba.

-El Caliz ha escogido. Como ya sabeis los elegidos no tendrrán mas opción que seguirr adelante con el Torrneo, su destino queda sellado con su elección. Si mas dilación prrocedamos a anunciarr la elección.

A un toque de su varita el hechizo protector fue retirado del Caliz y este escupió una chamuscada notita de papel que volo suavemente hasta la mano del Director. Este leyó el nombre con tono impersonal.

-El elegido del colegio de Durmstrang es, otrra vez, Viktor Krum.

Una ola de vitores se alzo entre los alumnos de Durmstrang que alzaron a Krum en brazos levantándolo por los aires. Este reia con desenfado y por un momento sus ojos volaron hasta Hermione que lo observaba con el rostro ligeramente palido, el le dedico una sonrisa triunfante y volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros.

Otra toque de su varita, otra notita que volo hasta la palma de su hermano. Hermione sentía como si su estomago se hubiera retirado hasta ocupar un sitio muy incomodo en su garganta. Sabia que todo dependía del nombre que hubiera salido en esa nota. Sintió como si el tiempo se congelara mientras los ojos del hombre se posaban en la nota y leían el nombre con lo que a ella le pareció pasmosa lentitud, entonces el Director alzo la cabeza y pronuncio las palabras que lo cambiarian todo.

-El elegido del colegio de Hogwarts es Draco Malfoy.

Se oyo una exclamación ahogada de los miembros de las demás casas de Hogwarts que hizo un desagradable contraste con los gritos de jubilo de los slytherin. Todos se esperaban que otro gryffindor saliera escogido, un slytherin era lo último que esperaban. Se hizop el silencio y el ultimo elegido fue anunciado. Hermione palideció del todo, no se podía creer que hubiera tenido tan mala suerte. Esos dos iban a matarse y ella no iba a poder hacer nada. Por el rabillo del ojo intercepto la mirada burlona que le dirigió Draco, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se sentía francamente mal.

-La elegida del colegio de Beauxbatons es Roxanne Coulon.

Los grititos femeninos de las alumnas de Beauxbatons fueron interrumpidos casi enseguida por la voz fuerte, pero serena de Dumbledore.

-Enhorabuena a los tres elegidos. Creo que hablo en nombre de mis colegas- señalo a los otros dos Directores- cuando manifiesto la alegria que nos embarga por no habernos encontrado con ningún contratiempo como el del año pasado- el 90% de las miradas se dirigieron hacia Harry que enrojeció ligeramente, Hermione vio como a su lado, Ron sacaba pecho. Un ramalazo de nostalgia la recorrió al recordar los viejos tiempos, con sus viejos amigos.

-Aun así,-prosiguió Dumbledore- hay algo sobre lo que aun no es hemos puesto al tanto. Como ya sabeis, acontecimientos importantes como el Torneo de los Tres Magos, suelen ser el centro de ataques de muchos tipos, un bueno ejemplo fue lo ocurrido hace dos años. Por eso hemos endurecido aun mas las medidas de vigilancia, y las reglas. Asi mismo el Torneo se ha organizado para que sea tan difícil para los elegidos como para cualquier intruso que se haga participe de el. los Directores hemos estado debatiendo que clase de ayuda podríamos darles entonces a los elegidos que ya no podrán enfrentarse alas pruebas de lógica solos debido a su dificultad, hemos decidido asignarles un compañero providencial para estas. Este compañero será, bueno dejadme corregir, ha sido escogido- una exclamación ahogada lleno la sala- pues también esta en la naturaleza de este escpger personas pos su inteligencia y pureza de corazón, so solo por su valentía.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore recorrieron la habitacion, recogiendo los distintos maticez en las reacciones que la notica habia causado en los alumnos, a Hermione le sobresalto ver la sonrisa que el Director le dirigió, pero aun asi intento tranquilizarse, una sonrisa no tenia porque significar nada ¿O si? Era inútil que se engañara, viniendo de Dumbledore TODO significaba algo, pero el no tenia manera de saber nada…¿No?

-Bueno ya que estais puestos sobre aviso ,-siguio el hombre- he de dar las gracias pues se me ha concedido el placer de anunciar a los acompañantes de los elegidos.

Dumbledore siguió el mismo procedimiento y una tras otra las notitas de papel volaron hasta su mano. Una vez las tuvo las tres, sello el Caliz. Con lentitud cogió el la primera.

-El acompañante el elegido de Durmstrang es Andrei Fritz.

-La acompañante de la elegida de Beauxbatons es Lilas Pivoine.

Hermione alzo la cabeza de entre las manos, los elegidos se habían reunido ya con sus acompañantes y habia sonrisas por todas partes, pero a ella no le habia pasado desapercibido el pequeño detalle ¿Por qué habia dejado Dumbledore al acompañante de Hogwarts el ultimo? Eso no le gustaba. La voz del mago la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-La acompañante- mierda pensó Hermione- del elegido de Hogwarts-No, no por favor rezo la bruja- es Hermione Granger.

Mierda…

Una mañana con emociones fuertes, eso es lo que estaba siendo. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban petrificados, esto se salía del esquema de todo lo que habían visto en su vida. Iban a tener cotilleo para rato. Hermione recorrió a sus compañeros con la mirada y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de Draco.

-Los elegidos y sus acompañantes den un paso al frente por favor

Hermione escuchaba las voces como si vinieran de muy lejos. Se levanto por inercia, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, colocándose a la derecha de Draco junto a los otros chicos. Los seis formaron una línea en medio de la sala.

-Mañana se os proporcionara la primera pista para la primera prueba. Deberéis presentaros junto con vuestro acompañante a las 4 en el Comedor.-los seis asintieron con obediencia- Queda cerrada la selección y da comienzo el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_______ __ ________ __ ___________ __ ____________ _ ____________ __ _________

Hermione fue la primera en llegara al Comedor, no sabia que iba a hacer con lo de Draco. Por mas que quisiera no podía simplemente presentarse en su habitacion sonreírle y decirle "Venga, nos esperan para que nos pongamos a resolver acertijos juntos." Patético.

Asi que se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta y se dispuso a esperar. Draco pareció a los poco minutos con cara de poco amigos.

-No solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a esta situación surreal, sino que ni me esperas para venir aquí.

La bruja se sonrojo, pero no se dejo avasallar.

- ¿Que pretendías, que fuera a despertarte con un beso? Vamos Draco, esta situación se nos va a hacer muy difícil de sostener.

El chico le dirigió una mirada seductora y dio varios pasos hasta situarse a su lado, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron las caderas de Hermione que sintió como su suave aliento se desparramaba por su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

-Habla por ti princesa, a mi me parece que lo que esta situación va a darme es mas oportunidades de estar contigo…

La manera en que le hablaba la volvia loca.

-Draco, como sigas asi no creo que pueda contenerme mucho mas tiempo- le advirtió- asi que Señor Malfoy si no quiere ser violado, pare.

Draco sonrio y enterro sus labios en el cuello de ella.

-¿Quién le ha dicho Señorita Granger que no quiera ser violado?

Hermione rio por lo bajo y le dedico una intensa mirada. Draco se aparto de ella con suavidad.

-Ups, olvide que te tomas muy enserio todo lo referente a mi- le guiño un ojo-. Ahí vienen los demás.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, me vengare.

-Lo estoy deseando preciosa.

En ese momento vieron aparecer por la esquina del pasillo a cuatro personas, dos chicas y dos chicos: los demás elegidos. Las chicas los ignoraron, pero Krum que venia charlando animadamente con su acompañante paro de hacerlo en cuanto los vio. Sonrio cálidamente a Hermione y le dedico una mirada helada a Draco que ni se inmuto.

-¿Deberas que nunca me dejaras echarle una Imperdonable?- le susurro a Hermione.

-Dracoooo, basta.

En esos momentos Viktor llego hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hey Herrm, te prresento a Andrei.

El chico alto, musculoso y muy moreno se inclino hasta besar la frente de Hermione en el saludo típico de Durmstrang.

-Encantado Señorrita.

-Hola, yo soy Draco Malfoy- Draco le tendio una mano con un sonrisa amenazante que el chico le devolvió. Hermione hubiera jurado que escucho crujir los huesos cuando los chicos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-¿Nerrviosa Herrmione?- Krum siempre tan atento.

-Un poco, pero lo sacaremos adelante, ¿no Draco?- dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

-Si.- contesto este con sequedad y su malhumor traiciono su fachada.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para intentar que Draco no quedara como un niñato enfurruñado, pero de repente Albus Dumbledore apareció en las puertas del Comedor.

-Oh queridos, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, pasad por favor.

Los seis entraron con lentitud, alertas a los que fuera que les esperara en la sala. Allí se hallaban los otros dios Directores, sentados con aire solemne detrás de un macizo escritorio de madera, sobre el cual habia tres curiosos cilindros. Hermione les hecho un rápido vistazo, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atencion en ellos, de lejos parecían caleidoscopios.

-Bien estais aqui paga que se os entgege la pigmega pista del Togneo.- dijo la Directora d Beauxbatons- Apogximagos pog favog.

Los seis se adelantaron hasta el escritorio sin decir palabra. La enorme mujer les tendio a cada uno de los los elegidos un cilindro.

-Vaya pesa bastante- comento Draco.

-_C'est trés bizarre._- comento la de Beauxbatons.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Qué prretendeis que hagamos solo con esto?- se quejo Andrei, el acompañante de Krum.

-Paciencia joven, es una virtud.- Dumbledore le sonrio con suavidad- Tal y como se os ha puesto sobre aviso, estaréis estrechamente ligados a vuestro acompañante durante este Torneo, no se trata solo de que el o ella descifre la pista y vosotros os juguéis la vida. Trabajo en equipo: esa el la clave. Debeis confiar en vuestro acompañante tal y como confiáis en vosotros mismos.

Krum y su acompañante chocaron los puños en camaradería y las chicas se dirigeron una mirada de profundo cariño, pero Draco y Hermione no se atrevieron mas que mirarse de soslayo. Esto no le paso desadvertido a Dumbledore.

-Y como esto puede llegara a ser muy difícil, hemos decidido echaros una mano.- Dumbledore tendio la mano y el Director de Durmstrang le dio una caja pequeña, pero solida. Dumbledore la abrió, revelando en ella 6 anillos gemelos. Hermione ahogo una exclamación reconociendo los objetos y Dumbledore le sonrio satisfecho.- Veo que los ha reconocido Señorita Granger, quizás podría echarme una mano para explicar la utilidad de estos preciosos objetos.

-Son _Gemmae Audientes.- _explico la joven bruja- Las piedra engastadas en los anillos no son piedras cualquiera, sino Orbes de comunicación. Cada anillo tiene una pareja gemela con la cual puede comunicarse. Esto siginifica que teniendo un anillo, podras comunicarte con la persona que tenga su pareja.

-Exacto,- la sonrisa del anciano profesor se ensancho mas aun- hemos decidido proporcionaros a cada uno una pareja de_ Gemmae Audientes_, al menos con la esperanza de que os ayude en la comunicación y la empatía con vuestro compañero.- el profesor comenzó a pasarles la caja a cada uno para que cogieran una anillo- Vamos, ponéoslo.

Los seis intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud antes de colocarse los anillos. Cuando este entro en contacto con su piel Hermione no sintió nada especial. Era como si se hubiera puesto una sortija cualquiera, esto la decepciono un poco, pero quizás estaba roto.

Miro a la chica que tenia al lado, habia caído al suelo tapándose los oídos con gesto molesto.

-_Arrête!!!-_ gemia intentando arrancarse el anillo del dedo- ¡Haz que page!

-Tagnquilizate _chérie-_ Madame Maxime se acerco a ella, agachándose a su lado. Le acaricio el pelo intentando que se calmara, a su lado su compañera la miraba desconcertada, pero también intentaba arrancarse el anillo con desesperación.

Hermione miro pasmada a su alrededor, Viktor y su acompañante parecían estar muy concentrados en algo, sus dientes y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Uno de ellos maldecía por lo bajo. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

-Profesor, ¿Qué esta pasando? Creo que nuestros anillos están rot-

Dirigo su mirada Draco que se encogía de hombros mientras deslizaba en anillo en su dedo.

Fue instantáneo. Sintio como si algo muy pesado la golpeara en la cabeza, la vista se le nublo y le costaba respirar, pero lo peor era el pitidos que sentía en los oídos. El pitido fue creciendo y aclarándose hasta convertirse en un torrente de palabras. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo, alzo su nublada vista hacia lo que le pareció Draco.

-¿Qué esta…pasando…?- consiguió articular.

-¡BASTA YA, TRRANQUILIZAOS!- grito un autoritaria voz- Esto es totalmente norrmal, si os trranquilizais y respirrais hondo mejorrarra. Y dejad de intentar arrancarroslos no lo conseguirréis.

Hermione intento hacer lo que el hombre habia dicho y aunque le resulto mas dificil de lo que hubiera imaginado, poco a poco el torrente de palabras se convirtió en una tranquilo arroyo. Pero aun asi nunca ceso y se sentía incomoda y vulnerable.

Cuando su vista se despejo miro a su alrededor. Viktor y Andrei estaban apoyados en la pared y aunque estaban muy serios, respiraban agitadamente, no se los veía muy felices. Las chicas de Beauxbatons se habían sentado en una sillas, la elegida parecía estar mas tranquila, pero la otra chica aun respiraba entrecortadamente y los surcos que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas se apreciaban claramente. Por lo menos los seis habían desistido en su intento de arrancarse las orejas o en su defecto el dedo en el que tenían el anillo.

Hermione sintió como una brazo familiar le rodeaba los hombros y miro a Draco sorprendida. Más le soprendio lo que hallo en el fondo de sus ojos: preocupación y amor.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto afectado.

-Si,- respondió ella con suavidad- supongo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Viktor con acritud.

Albus los miro a todos con sus gentiles ojos azules y sonrio con comprensión.

-Supongo que creeríais que con lo de "comunicación" nos referíamos a que podríais llamaros cuando quisierais. Pues mis queridos, lo de "comunicación", consiste en que escuchareis en todo momento los pensamientos de vuestro compañero. "confiareis en vuestro compañero como en vosotros mismos" – les recordó Dumbledore- Pues bien, para eso no puede haber secretos entre vosotros y no podréis quitaros esos anillos hasta el final del Torneo- se escucho una coro de comentarios enfadados-, pero vais a tener que aprender a controlar ese anillo para que no os estalle la cabeza.-les dedico una sonrisa compasiva.

-¿Y por que parece que a el no le ha afectado?- dijo Andrei con violencia señalando a Draco.

-Pues porque mi padre controla la Legeremancia y estoy acostumbrado a sentir invasiones en mi mente listillo, por otra parte- sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de superioridad- supongo que aguanto mejor que tu, ¿No?

Andrei dio un paso hacia Draco, sus ojos reluciendo de rabia. El Director de Durmstrang se interpuso entre ambos que ya habían sacado sus varitas.

-No lo dirre mas: Basta ya. Comporrtaos, los dos- su voz hizo que ambos chicos bajaran las varitas y las miradas, tranquilizándose.

-_Mais, _¿Esto no acabaga nunca? ¿Seguigemos con estas molestas voces en nuegstas cabezas?- Roxanne, la elegida de Beauxbatons, habia hablado.

-Eso es lo que intentaba explicaros.- prosiguió Dumbledore- No podréis bloquear los pensamientos de vuestro compañero por completo, pero cuanto mas os acostumbréis al anillo, estos solo se intensificaran en vuestras mentes cuando realmente querías escucharlos y sereis capaces de ignorarlos el resto del tiempo, por otra parte, los orbes de estos anillo no son muy poderosos asi que los anillos tienen cierto alcance si os alejais mucho no podréis escucharos a menos que os grites- acabo con una suave risita, pero nadie se sentía con animos de reis.

"_Patético"___

-Un poco.- le respondió a Draco, pero este la miro confundido.

-¿Un poco que?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué le pasa a este chi….MIERDA, habia escuchado los pensamientos de Draco, el no le habia hablado. En ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con el chico, cuyos ojos se abrieron en comprensión mal escuchar lo que ella pensaba.

-Vaya…

-Creo que mas de uno esta experimentando ya con los anillos eh- comento Dumbledore mirando a Draco y a Hermione. Draco le saco el brazo de los hombros y se aclaro la garganta, Hermione se sonrojo.

"_A este tio no se le pasa nada"_

"_No preciosa" _Le contesto Draco.

-Bien ya podeis magchagos y comenzag a descifrag el acegtijo- Madame Maxime los despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los seis se marcharon en aparente silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Draco.

"_No lo se esto es muy…raro. No me gustan estos anilllos."_

"_¿Qué tienen de malo? ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres que sepa?"- _inquirió el suspicaz brujo.

"_No"_- se defendió Hermione" _Es solo que…no se si nos sentiremos incómodos…"_

"_Miralo por el lado bueno, ahora lo sabré si finges un orgasmo"_

"_No tiene gracia Malfoy"_

Pero ambos acabaron riéndose con ganas.

-Estoy harta de hablar asi.

"_Yo no,…Sabes que me apetece Hermione…"_

La gente miraba con extrañeza a la bruja con las mejillas intensamente rojas. Hermione intento ahogar los susurros de Draco en su mente, pero no lo consiguio y el chico siguió susurrando eróticamente en su mente. La bruja no pudo evitar sentir como su excitación iba en aumento con cada palabra de Draco y el chico, que ahora podía leer su mente, lo sabia perfectamente. El tono de sus pensamientos se hacia cada vez mas urgente, mas acuciante, a Hermione le estaba costando cada vez mas no tirarse sobre el literalmente.

"_Necesito aire fresco, voy fuera"_

La chica se apresuro a las afueras del castillo y esta vez cuando la helada brisa mecio sus cabellos no se estremeció, sino que la agradeció. Inspiro hondo varias veces. Draco parecía haberse callado, y ella se pregunto cuando podría estar el chico sin pensar.

"_No mucho…"_- le llegaron los pensamientos de Draco.

Hermione sonrio para si misma y se giro encarándose con Draco, los ojos de ambos se encontraron: fuego y hielo. Algo en lo mas profundo de sus seres se estremeció. Desde que habían llegado a Durmstrang no se habían tocado mas que una vez, y solo habia sido sexo. Sexo magnifico, pero solo eso. Hermione echaba de menos los preliminares interminables y las interesantes charlas post-coito, lo que no se decía durante esas charlas no se decía nunca.

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto princesa? A veces hay que dejarse llevar.

Hermione avanzo hasta el y le abrazo, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de el. aspiro su aroma, pero esto solo logro que su mente evocara los momentos intimos que ella y Draco habían compartido, cosa que no ayudo a calmarla.

-¿Dejarse llevar? Draco, si no hubiera decidido ignorar mi sentido común hace mucho tiempo, no estaría aquí.

El solto una suave carcajada y cogiéndola de la barbilla le alzo el rostro. Hermione observo como se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla y lo miro hasta el ultimo momento, recreándose en la perfeccion del momento. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Draco fue como si un impulso eléctrico la recorriera, pero por lo visto no fue la única que sintió la curiosa sensación. Draco se separo de ella con una exclamación ahogada, sus dedos tocaban sus labios.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Hermione seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo que le nacia en un lugar que no sabria decir cual era y se le extendia por los labios. Le pareció que el cosquilleo provenía de su…alma.

-Creo…que han sido….- la chica callo sintiéndose cursi, pero teniendo en cuenta que Draco podía escuchar lo que ella pensaba no sirvió de mucho.

-Nuestros sentimientos…-acabo la frase el chico. Acto seguido, tan rápido que Hermione casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tras escuchar la idea que su mente habia formado. Draco la cogió por la cintura besándola fuertemente.

Volvieron a sentir la misma descarga que parecía nacer del mismísimo centro de sus cuerpos y que nublaba sus sentidos…pero que lo llenaba todo de una curiosa calidez que pareció envolverlos a los dos. Los jóvenes se recrearon en la sensación de saberse amados con toda certeza. Cuando se retiraron los ojos de ambos tenían el mismo brillo de comprensión.

Era como si los ojos del otro fueran una ventana abierta y lo que se leia en ellas eran dos simple palabras.

TE AMO.


	10. Buscando una solucion

HOLA GIRLZ!! Voy a hacer un off topic total pero bueno tenia que preguntarles kmo les pregunte a las lectoras de mis otros fics. Tneog un fic de Bella y Salazar empezado, LO PUBLICO??? No se ke hacer, bueno ya me dicen. Ojala les guste el capi

ENJOYYY^^

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hermione avanzaba por los pasillos enfurruñada. Iba a encontrarse con Draco, solo faltaba una semana para la primera prueba, pero aun no habían descifrado la pista. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera habían empezado.

Con todo eso la telepatía y tal, se habían dedicado a conocerse mas a fondo. Además ahora tenían una perfecta excusa para estar juntos. Por eso se habían olvidado de que todavía tenían que resolver el acertijo que les daría la respuesta que les ayudaría en al primera prueba.

Pero volviendo al principio, estaba enfurruñada. Llevaba dos días apenas pudiendo saludar a Draco. A Dumbledore le habia dado por probar la resistencia física del chico y entrenarlo un poco. Parecía que las pruebas también serian físicas este año. Pero a Hermione le quedaba la duda de que lo hiciera para fastidiar, estúpido carca…

Llego hasta la sala que en la que solian reunirse. Draco ya estaba allí, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana observaba el paisaje invernal de Durmstrang. Ella se acerco despacito, no queria sobresaltarlo. Avanzo poco a poco hasta apoyar la mejilla en su hombro.

-Llevas mucho esperando- susurro.

-No- el se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa pintada en sus perfectos labios-, pero estaba tan ansioso que se me ha hecho eterno.

Hermione dejo escapar un risita nerviosa y le echo los brazos al cuello para darle un beso. Momentos después se besaban como si fuera la ultima vez que lo harian en su vida, disfrutando de la sensación. desde que habían decubierto como se sentían al besarse con los anillos puestos, no dejaban escapar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era como si sus besos les hablaran, casi literalmente.

La bruja sintió como los besos de Draco se hacían mas urgentes y sus manos abandonaban sus caderas para trazar las curvas de su cuerpo. Deseaba de corazón entregarse, pero sabia que ahora habia cosas mas importantes que requerían su atención.

-Draco..Draco- dijo como pudo entre beso y beso- la pista…para…la primera…prueba…¡Draco!

El chico pareció volver en si y la miro como si dijera algo obvio.

-Oh si, el cilindro- se separo de ella con rapidez, Hermione se sintió vacia.

Draco rebusco en la mochila que habia llevado consigo a la habitacion y lo saco. Era un cilindro no muy grande, de unos 20cm. Parecía estar hecho de mármol negro y estaba formado por segmentos. Hermione conto 8 partes, en cada una de ellas, estaba cinceladas todas las letras del alfabeto.

-A simple vista a mi me parecio…un puzle- comenta Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh no, Draco, es muuucho mas que eso. Es un _cryptex._

_-_¿Un qué?- Draco la observa como si hubiera dicho un nombre alienígena.

-Un cryptex, es en efecto una especia de puzle. Pero es mucho mas complicado que eso. Fue inventado por Leonado Da Vinci. Consiste en un cilindro, formado por segmentos móviles. Como puedes ver…

"_Ya se puso en sabelotodo…"-piensa Draco. Hermione se detiene, dirigiéndole una mirada incendiaria._

-Si quieres hacer esto solo no tienes mas que decirlo…Malfoy.

Malfoy…uy eso no presagia nada bueno.

-Solo que no entiendo como sabes todas esas cosas, Granger.

-Viene a ser que soy medio muggle y que mis expectativas intelectuales están muy lejos de ser las tuyas.

Draco frunció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco.

-_Touché, _no puedo hacer esto sin ti ¿Feliz? Ahora, sigue explicándome que este puzle para intelectuales anda.

Hermione sonrio con superioridad.

-Bien, como oba diciendo, como puedes ver en casa segmento están talladas todas las letras del alfabeto. De lo que se trata el secreto del cryptex, es de conseguir alinear las letras correspondientes a la palabra que abrirá el cryptex. En el interior de este encontraremos un mensaje que nos llevara a la prueba, generalmente este mensaje esta escrito en un papiro y protegido por un tubito de vinagre.

-¿Protegido? Si fuera acido lo comprendería, pero ¿De que puede protegerlo el vinagre?

-Oh verdad, se me olvidaba que tu no lo sabrias- la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho.

-¿Estas vengándote eh?

-Te lo mereces. Bueno, el vinagre protege la informacion. Con esta medida el creador del cryptex se asegura de que si la persona que pretende abrirlo es tan estúpida como para intentarlo por la fuerza, no conseguirá sacar nada. Porque el vinagre disuelve el papiro. Es decir que para el momento en que consiguiera sacar el papel de entre las astillas del tubo de vinagre, este no seria mas que pulpa.

Draco estaba cada vez mas boquiabierto. Que retorcidos eran los profesores. El año pasado dragones y ahora los ponían e enfrentarse a un acertijo antiquísimo ¿Qué se creían que eran los elegidos y sus acompañantes? ¿Eruditos o algo por el estilo?

-No lo se- sin darse cuenta Hermione respondia a los pensamientos de Draco-, pero tengo claro que pienso resolverlo- en sus ojos brillaba un determinación casi feroz-Ademas, este cryptex tiene una cosa que no tenían sus antepasados, o al menos que yo lo sepa.

La bruja le mostro mas de cerca el cryptex a Draco, este siguió observándolo, pero no vio nada que le pareciera anormal.

-Te recuerdo que es la primera vez que oigo siquiera hablar de estas cosas, no pretenderas que le vea algo especial a algo que no habia visto en mi vida Mione.

-Vaaaale, mi culpa, mi culpa- admitió levantando las manos en actitud de derrota- Si te fijas entre segmento y segmento hay una franja de mármol que no se puede mover. Y resulta que esa franja tiene números.

Observo la sucesión de números grabada en el mármol: 7 9 7 1 14 20 5 21. La sonrisa triunfal de Hermione lo desoncerto aun mas. al lado de la chica no sabia sin sentirse sumamente estúpido, o sumamente cuerdo. A veces tenia que pensar que estaba loca, era el único consuelo que le quedaba a su orgullo viril ante tal superioridad. Aunque claro, JAMAS lo admitiría.

-Y por tanto…-la insto a proseguir.

-¡Por tanto, estoy 100% segura de que la solución al cryptex esta en esos números!

-Mione, que tendrán que ver unos números con unas letras, son antagónicos y están al azar.

-Uno: nada es al azar Draco. Dos: por eso mismo se que la respuesta tiene que estar en esos números. A Da Vinci le gustaba mucho todo eso de los opuestos, asi que confio en que quien haya hecho este cryptex lo habrá hecho pensando como Leonardo.

-Vale, tú ganas. Eres un genio Mione.

Ella rio y le guiño un ojo divertida. Luego se sento en el escritorio mas cercano y pego la espalda a la pared. Aun tenia el crytpex entre sus manos y lo giraba una y otra vez intentando encontrarle algún sentido a la sucesión de números.

-No es ninigun tipo de secuencia matematica. Eso es lo primero que habia pensado cuando lo vi. A ver si a ti se te ocurre que puede ser- con un agil movimiento le paso el cryptex a Draco por el aire.

la cara del chico se desencajo mientras se lanzaba desesperadamente a por el cilindro. Si caia al suelo y se rompia toda posibilidad de ganar el Torneo y con ello la gloria, quedaría anulada. Al aire a escasos centímetros de la pared mas cercana. Se volvió a Hermione con la ira grabada a fuego en sus facciones.

-¡Se puede saber de que vas! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasara si toca el suelo? ¡El tubo de vinagre se romperá so pedazo de troooooool!

-Draco, tranquilízate este cryptex no tiene vial de vinagre. No parece que hayan querido ponérnoslo tan difícil- Hermione rio divertida ante la desesperación de Draco.

-Eres el demonio Mione, ¿No crees que ya te vengaste lo suficiente? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes, chuparte lo pies?

-Bueno,…lo pies…no tienen por que ser los pies- su sonrisa incitante lo decía todo.

-Oh,- Draco capto sus pensamientos- creía que teníamos que ponernos a descifrar esto.

-Si tenemos que hacerlo, pero yo ahora mismo no tengo mas ideas, necesito algo de "inspiración".

-Y a mi se me ocurre una buena forma de dártela.

-Esperemos que sea la misma que se me ocurre a mi…

-Algo me dice que si.

Se acerco a ella con esa sonrisa predadora que tanto le gustaba y excitaba. Le bruja se sentó al borde del escritorio y abrio las piernas permitiendo a Draco situarse entre ellas. El la beso con lascivia, acariciando sus labios con su lengua traviesa, mientas sus manos hacían su trabajo con la túnica de la bruja, subiéndola por encima de sus rodillas. Hermione dio un respingo cuando sin previo aviso, Draco deslizo un dedo hacia arriba sobre su húmeda ropa interior.

-Creo,- susurro el mago a su oído- que me va a ser un poco difícil dar "inspiración" con esto puesto.

-¿A qué esperas entonces?- casi gimio ella.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el chico le quito las bragas de un tiron, dejándolas caer displicentemente a sus pies. Acaricio la humedad de ella una vez mas, haciéndola estremecerse de placer anticipado.

Pasó su humeda lengua lentamente a lo largo de el sexo de ella haciendo que arqueara la espalda, sonriendo para si mismo se concentro su clítoris moviendo la lengua con rapidez lamiéndola una y otra vez. Cambiando de vez en cuando el ritmo, se deleitaba escuchando los suspiros suplicantes de la muchacha.

Hermione sujetaba la cabeza de él, acariciándolo y gimiendo sin poder controlarse. Sentía como el placer recorría sus extremidades una vez, dos veces. Estaba llevándola de cabeza a un éxtasis que no había alcanzado con ningún otro.

Draco intensifico el ritmo al sentir que la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba aún más y ella empezaba a decir su nombre...cada vez más alto.

El cuerpo de la chica se convulsiono una ultima vez mientras sus dedos aferraban mechones del cabello de el. asomo la cabeza entre sus muslos y le sonrio, lamiéndose la humedad de los labios.

-¿Inspirada?- ella suspiro.

-Me siento capaz de resolver cualquier misterio…

Ambos se carcajearon y ella se incorporo a duras penas, aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Suspiro una vez y atrajo hacia ella al chico para besarlo.

-Ya te devolveré el favor…-susurro.

-Lo espero con ansias- susurro el a su vez.

Ambos rieron con ganas y se abrazaron largo rato. Hermione se estaba devanando los sesos intentando comprender el misterio del cryptex y en todo eso habia algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, porque sentía que se le escapaba por muy poco.

A su lado Draco también intentaba descifrar el acertijo…a su manera.

-Eso no puede ser Draco, los snorkaks de cuernos arrugados no existen…- dijo ella respondiendo a los fantasiosos pensamientos del chico.

"_Crees que podrías evitar echar abajo todos mis paupérrimos razonamientos querida"_ la ironia lleno el tono el de sus pensamientos "_Ademas en El Quisquilloso hay un articulo muy completo sobre ellos"_

Hermione bufo y rodo los ojos.

-Draco El Quisquilloso no es mas que un monton de basura paranoica.

-La verdad es que lo habia dejado como ultima fuente a la que acudir, pero que quieres que te diga, a mi se me acabo la inspiración- le dedico una mirada sugerente de sus sensuales ojos grises.

-Draco…-suspiro la bruja- pongámonos seriamente con esto. Solo nos queda una semana y no tenemos mas que un monton de suposiciones- hundió sus manos en la maraña de sus rizos castaños- Me siento como si esto nos viniera grande.

-Oh, vamos Mione. Crei que serias la ultima persona a la que escucharía decir eso- la tomo por las manos alzando su rostro para que lo mirara-No pienso dejarte tirar la toalla. Además-arrugo el ceño en un gesto divertido- si Popotter pudo hacerlo, yo no pienso quedarme atrás.

Hermione rio bajito ante la ocurrencia de el. habían llegado a una tregua con respecto al odio que sentía hacia Harry y Ron. Según Draco su existencia no estaba completa si no se metia con ellos, por lo que Hermione le habia prohibido los insultos, pero nada habia podido hacer con los motes.

La bruja tomo aire y giro el cryptex entre sus manos una vez mas. observo la serie de intrincados dibujos que habia grabados en el. parecían figuras geométricas y líneas curvas al azar, nada le daba la pista de que fueran mas que un simple motivo de adorno. Pero ella sabia que en creaciones como los cryptex no habia nada asi de simple. Entonces, ¿Cuál era la relación entre los números y los dibujos que desvelaría el secreto de las letras?

-Draco, voy a llevarme el cryptex a mi habitacion esta noche. A ver si sola consigo sacar algo en limpio.

-Ah, ya veo. Mi presencia te altera- siseo el.

-Draco…

-¿¡Que?! Acepta una broma.l

Se dieron un suave beso antes de salir de la sala y cada uno se fue para su habitacion.


	11. Cuando menos te lo esperas

hermione se dio un suave masaje en las sienes soltando el cyptex sobre la mesa. Llevaba mas de media hora seguida con la vista fija en el objeto, pero se le resistía una y otra vez. Sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de frustración, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a fracasar y menos aun tan estrepitosamente.

Fijo la vista en las llamas de la chimenea que cladeban el ambiente. Se perdió en el laberinto de reflejos dorados, rojos y naranjas. De vez en cuando una chispa azul sobresalió entre las demás, como si alguna combustion mágica diera lugar a esa maravillosa llama que destacaba entre todas las demás. Hermione suspiro deseando que esa combustión tuviera lugar en su cerebro, brindándole las respuestas que necesitaba. Volvió a fijarse en las llamas…nada.

Resignada se levanto del sofá en el que se hallaba y se giro para coger el cryptex, pero entonces algo llamo su atención y sus neuronas parecieron saltar como accionadas por un resorte para ponerse en funcionamiento. En la pared frente a ella se reflejaba una sucesión de sombras fascinantes. Parecían contar una historia, las formas humanoides reflejadas en la pared eran enormes y de ojos vacios, pero que aun asi parecían transmitir tristeza. Los ojos de Hermione viajaron desde la pared, hasta el cryptex alumbrado por las llamas.

Casi le parecio escuchar el click del mecanismo de su raciocinio al dar con la respuesta. Lentamente toco el cryptex con la punta de los dedos y lo giro con suavidad. Las imágenes reflejadas en la pared cambiaron. Esta vez se veian varios de esos enormes individuos peleándose entre si, le fascino la agresividad que reflejaban sus petreas facciones. Volvió a tocar el cryptex, la luz se reflejaba en el tercer segmento asi que los desplazo sobre la mesa hasta que se reflejara en el primero. Tal y como esperaba las imágenes volvieron a cambiar, esta vez el…pueblo, le parecio, estaba en paz, parecían estar en casa.

Una historia, era un historia y todo lo que habia que hacer era comprenderla. Cuando la luz se reflejaba en el cryptex las formas grabadas en este parecían cobrar sentido, la luz las amplificaba haciéndolas comprensibles. Hermione se maravillo del ingenio de quien hubiera diseñado la prueba.

Levanto el crytpex de la mesa. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ahora solo les quedaba descifrar la historia y estaba segura de que en ella estaría la clave para los números y por ende las letras. Suspiro, estaba muy cansada. Esperaría a estar con Draco para mostrarle lo que habia descubierto y juntos intentarían sacar algo en limpio de todo eso.

Esa noche, Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Draco andaba con paso veloz por las pasillos de Durmstrang. se sentía profundamente alterado, solo les quedaban dos días hasta la fecha acordad para que diera comienzo la primera prueba y sinceramente la actitud derrotista de Hermione la noche pasada lo habia inquietado muchísimo. Cuando se entero de que ella seria su compañera para el Torneo, se alegro por doble, realmente habia sido una sorpresa agradable…aunque la mirada que le dirigió Dumbledore le dejo sobre que pensar sobre si la elección habia sido verdaderamente al azar.

Prácticamente habia dado por hecho que con Mione a si lado, nada podía salir mal…pero ahora, se lo estaba replanteando. Nunca, JAMAS la habia visto asi y tenia que admitir que si ella no conseguía descrifar esa cosa, aunque a su orgullo le costara admitirlo, el no tenia mucho que hacer.

Solo quedaba una cuestión pendiente: Rogaba a Merlin, que el cabeza cuadrada de Krum no lo resolviera. Seria un golpe duro…demasiado duro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse de los deprimentes pensamientos, paso al Comedor y enseguida capto la cadencia de los pensamientos de Mione. Sonrio. Le encantaba como sonaban en su cabeza, todos desordenados, apenas un suave susurro del cual extrayendo palabras sueltas podias sacar un signficado mucho mas profundo que el que tendría un elaborado discurso.

Este dia su sonrisa se amplio aun mas, la cabeza de Mione no estaba llena de cavilaciones sobre el acertijo ni de dudas (cuando las tenia, a el realmente le molestaba). Esta ves sus pensamientos parecía casi brillar con una titilante luz, que presagiaba alegría.

"_Vaya, alguien esta contenta ¿Eh?" _Pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el mantel lo tapaba parcialmente, deslizo una mano debajo de el y acaricio la pierna de ella con cariñosa suavidad.

"_¡No te lo vas a creer!" _Los enormes ojos castaños de la bruja estaban abiertos de par en par.

Draco se llevo las manos a los oídos, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho. El volumen del pensamiento de Mione habia equivalido a que te despertaran con la bocina de un camión pegada al oído. Francamente efectivo. Francamente, doloroso.

"_Ups, lo siento. Bueno, eso, que no te lo vas a creer. Resulta que anoche me quede dándole vueltas al cryptex y por azar, ¡Descubri como funciona!"_

Draco se quedo con la cuchara de cereales a mitad de camino de la boca, la dejo caer, mientras sentía como sus pupilas se diltaban hasta que Hermione se desenfoco.

"¿¡_QUÉ?!"_

"_Lo que oiste.- pensó con satisfacción ella- Funciona asi, cuando la luz da en las figuras talladas en los segmentos fijos, la sombra que proyectan estos revela la figura grabada en el mármol. ¡Oh, Draco, es apasionante!"_

"_Solo a ti podía parecerte apasionante Mione, a mi me parece jodidamente retorcido. Seran pedazo de trols, ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que va a ocurrírsenos eso?!"_

La bruja frunció el ceño y Draco se encogió ligeramente en su silla. Mierda, la habia cagado. Como siempre habia algo que se le escapaba y el ya habia abierto el buzon. 10 puntos para Malfoy…

"_Pues tienes razón esta vez, -El chico mal disimulo su sorpresa- se han pasado, pero creo que el que la razón por la que han hecho que la resolución del cryptex sea esa, es que aquí hace mucho frio-_

"_Un frio de cojones" _apostillo Draco.

"_Si,si y por eso las chimeneas siempre están encendidas, asi que la posibilidad de que te "tropezaras" con la respuesta era mas alta."_

"_Bien, ya me estaba preocupando. Sabia que ibas a conseguirlo Mione, ahora solo queda esperar a la fecha de…mierda, dime que también resolviste la parte de los números y las letras._

Ella negó con la cabeza, visiblemente apesadumbrada.

"_Si te soy sincera, con la emoción del descubrimiento de ayer, la otra parte del acertijo se me habia olvidado- se sonrojo- pero me pondré a ello ahora mismo"_

El la paro antes de que sacara en cryptex de la mochila que habia a su lado.

"_Mione, además de que Krum lleva un rato mirándonos y por tanto creo que sabe que tenemos algo sobre la respuesta al acertijo, no creo que ahora sea el momento. Relajate, ayer te pasaste toda la noche con la cosa esa- le sonrio con infinita calidez, hasta que sintió que la testarudez en el rostro de ella se aflojaba- deberías descansar. Además si lo resuelves entero, voy a sentirme como un bueno para nada-rio-, desayunemos tranquilamente, juntos."_

Se habían ido acercando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, mientras se escuchaban el uno al otro. Bajo el opulento mantel que cubira la mesa sus manos estaban entrelazadas como una sola, como si no quisieran separarse jamás. Pero lo bueno dura poco, con un fuerte estruendo y una helada corriente de aire las ventanas del Comedor se abrieron y una centena de cuervos entraron volando.

Por todo el comedor se escucharon gritos y maldiciones ahogados, muchos se escondieron bajo la mesa mientras veian a las negras aves posarse en las mesas.

-¡PERO QUE COÑO!- grito Draco, mientras cogía la cabeza de Mione y la metia bajo su brazo para protegerla.

-Dra…Drac…¡DRACO ME AHOGAS!- cuando el la solto, la morena tenia las mejillas arreboladas y no sabia si era por la asfixia o por el calor del cuerpo de el- Tranquilizate, no pasa nada. Miralos bien, ¡Miralos!

Draco alzo los ojs hacia las aves que iban y venían por la sala. Sus negras plumas de obsidiana refulgían bajo la luz de las arañas con un brillo que se le antojo maléfico, sus también negros ojillos lo observaban todo con astucia, parecían muy inteligentes. Se estremeció. Entonces capto algo algo en lo que no habia reparado, en las patas llevaban atadas cosas, parecían papeles. Y entonces se hizo la luz.

-Ah, vaya…

-¿Acaso te creías que en todas partes usan lechuzas para entregar el correo? Con este clima no durarían ni dos días, asi que usan los pajaros de la zona que resultan ser cuervos, realmente me estaba preguntando que usarían. Confieso que esperaba algo mas extravangante.

El la miro como si hubiera salido de una historia de ciencia ficción y sacudió la cabeza balbuceando algo asi como "maravillosa" o "increíble" y ella se pregunto si se refería a ella o a los cuervos.

Entonces una de aquella se paro frente a ellos y extendió una de sus huesudas patas. Hermione ahogo un gritito de emoción, pues no queria espantarla y avanzo una mano con decisión hacia el ave. La fuerte mano de Draco la detuvo a escasos centímetros, cuando su mirada encontró la el, lo vio serio y severo.

-Ni se te ocurra monada, no me fio ni un pelo. Si quieres el periódico, se lo quito yo, tu no te acerques.

Entonces con manos temblorosas y alejando el rostro todo lo posible desato en periódico de la pata de animal. Hermione sacudió al cebeza con suavidad, pero no pudo evitar sonreir, francamente le encantaba que la cuidara y se preocupara por ella, estos gestos de macho de valia que viniendo de otros, como Harry o Ron, le hubieran molestado profundamente y parecido neandertales, viniendo de el la enternecían hasta lo mas hondo.

Una vez hubo desatado el periódico ahuyento al animal que salió volando con un graznido furioso. Mione observo a Draco y contuvo la risa. Estaba muy palido y parecía como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Derrumbándose en su asiento le tendio el periódico.

-Toma…-dijo sin resuello.

Ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el y darle un beso en la mejilla. Eso le devolvió el color parecio animarlo un poco.

-¡Mione! ¡¿Qué haces?! Todos deben haberte visto…

-Asi comotodos te habran visto, pelear contra el cuervo por mi- rio ella con suavidad.

-Si bueno,- el hincho el pecho con orgullo- era lo correcto, ya sabes.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y tras rasgar el envoltorio de plástico, desenrolló el periódico.

-¡Oh, por Merlin! Es El Profeta, no han traido el periódico ingles, vaya detalle.

-Si, son todos unos _caballeros-_ el chico pronuncio la palabra caballeros como si fueran las palabras "pedazos de mierda de dragon".

-Venga, no te pongas asi,- la bruja se puso a buscan entre las paginas del periódico- mira por que no haces uno de los acertijos del final- dijo tendiéndole el periódico.

Draco lo cogió a regañadientes, realmente amaba esos jueguecitos y por lo que parecía ella lo sabia. Hacer uno lo relajaría y le quitaría los problemas de la cabeza, pensó mientras el cogía el periódico y sacaba una pluma de su bolsillo.

Se paso un rato haciendo crucigramas y anagramas que iban subiendo de dificultad gradualmente, hasta que solo le quedo el ultimo acertijo de la pagina. Era un estructura en forma de pirámide, en un principio le parecio que era un sudoku, pero luego leyó bajo ella un adivinanza muy simple, como las que le contaban cuando era pequeño, decía asi " redondo, redondo, barril sin fondo".

-Pffff- bufo con desaprobación- y este se supone que es la prueba final, la solución es mas que obvia, la respuesta a la adivinanza es "Anillo". Ya esta- dijo mientras hacia una bola con la pagina.

-Draco te falta una parte por resolver. Piensa que no hubieras conocido la respuesta a la adivinanza ¿Cuál seria la relación entre la pirámide de números y la respuesta?

-¿Tu ya lo sabes, eh?- dijo molesto.

-Si- respondió la bruja con sencillez-, pero no sabia la respuesta del acertijo.

El rubio, deshizo la bola que habia hecho con la pagina y observo la pirámide de palabras y anoto al lado la respuesta a la adivinanza.

1

14 9 _Anillo_

12 12 21

Sentia el mecanismo de su intelecto trabajar a toda maquina, no iba a dejar que Mione le ganara en esto, pensaba resolver este acertijo aun que le fuera la vida en ello…Este acertijo.

-Oh, por Merlin Mione, ¡¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?!

-¿De que hablas? Ella le miro extrañada

No podía creer que se les hubiera pasado por alto algo tan obvio, la respuesta a la relación entre las letras y los números del _cryptex _era una estupidez, lo habían tenido delante las narices todo ese tiempo y no se habían dado cuenta.

1: A

14:N

9:I

12:L

12:L

21:O

Escribio la respuesta al pie de la pagina y se la paso. Poco a poco el ceño fruncido de Hermione fue destensandose mientras que sus ojos se abrían en comprensión.

De repente la bruja se puso en pie y como a el le parecio que iba a salir corriendo a algún se puso en pie también cogiéndola por el brazo.

"_Mione…¿Don-"_

-¡LO TENEMOS!- grito ella llena de jubilo mientras lo hundía entre sus brazos en un demoledor abrazo. Entre los brazos de Hermione, Draco se olvido de todo lo demás, la abrazo a su vez y cogiéndola por la cintura, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del Comedor.

No parecieron darse cuenta, que desde una de las mesas de Durmstrang unos perspicaces ojos marrones miraban con brillante interés las paginas de periódico que habían quedado esparcidas sobre la mesa.


	12. Viktor

Hi girlz!! Bueno no me maten xk ste capi sea corto, pero sk es desde el punto de vista de ViktorXDD

ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Viktor Krum siguió a la pareja con la mirada mientras salian del Comedor, luego dio una vaga excusa a sus amigos y se acerco hasta la mesa donde habían estado sentados segundos antes. Sintió las miradas de las alumnas de Hogwarts clavadas en su espalda, pero no les hizo ni caso ya conocía esa forma de mirarle mas que de memoria. Primero fingían estar interesadas en su trabajo, asi, creían, llamarían su atención. Pero luego sus verdaderas intenciones salian a la luz. Todas, sin excepción querían acostarse con el, algunas porque realmente le deseaban, otras (la mayoría, según su criterio), solo querían poder contarle a sus descerebradas amigas que se habían tirado a un famoso, un hito mas en su vida…todas iguales, menos ella. Menos Hermione…

Victor suspiro y se sento en el asiento en el que habían estado ellos antes y cogió con suavidad entre los dedos la s hojas del periódico ingles El Profeta. Estaban llenas de garabatos y quizás le tomara un tiempo traducirlas, pero si habia en ellas algo digno de la atención de Hermione, entonces la informacion debía ser al menos interesante.

El moreno se despidió, marchando rumbo a su habitacion. Una vez allí se sento en el sofá en el que solia, ese era su preferido por que tenia vistas a las nevadas llanuras que cubiran el paramo que circundaba la escuela. Sentía que todo esa soledad y frialdad le ayudaban a pensar mejor, como si lo calmaran por dentro, aguzando sus sentidos y solo habia habido otra cosa que habia hecho que se sintiera asi, pero esa cosa, mejor dicho persona, no le pertenecía ya, asi que volvia una vez mas al amparo de su sofá.

Observo con mas atención la arrugada pagina de periódico que descansaba en su regazo y frunció el entrecejo. No reconocia en ella la apurada, pero elegante de caligrafía de Hermione, en su lugar habia otra des trazos grandes y fuertes. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de romperla en mil pedazos, de seguro seria la del tipo que siempre iba con ella: Draco Malfoy.

Viktor le tenia unas ganas inmensas, pero sabia que no podía ceder a sus impulsos. Si llegaba a violentarle se le preguntaría por que y el no estaba dispuesto a admitir que era por una chica. Seria un gran golpe para su reputación y no estaba dispuesto a asumir esa consecuencia. Asi que iba a tener que ser mas discreto y astuto, iba a darle un golpe por la espalda. El tipo ni se lo esperaría y por lo poco que habia visto, tenia una personalidad orgullosa e impulsiva. Justo lo que el necesitaba. No seria capaz de admitir la derrota y se dejaría en ridículo delante de Mione, el solito. Viktor sonrió sádicamente para si mismo, el solo le daría un pequeño empujón, Draco definiría si caia a un charco o a un acantilado.

Volvio a centrar su mirada en los garabatos de la pagina. Era la pagina de ocio del diario ingles El Profeta, Hermione y el solian pasar el tiempo muerto hasta el mediodía haciéndola por la mañana tras…Sacudio la cabeza para despejarse. Repaso las respuestas a los acertijos y tuvo que admitir que el mago era inteligente, por la nitidez de sus trazos, calculo que habia sabido las respuestas casi inmediatamente. Sus letras no presentaban signo alguno de titubeo y tampoco habia ningún tachón. Excepto en el ultimo acertijo, allí parten de la tinta se habia corrido, formando una impresión borrosa en la parte opuesta de la pagina. Es decir, tras haber llegado a ese acertijo habia arrugado la pagina ¿Acaso no habia conseguido resolverlo? No, si que lo habia hecho, comprendió mirando la pagina nuevamente. La caligrafia en esa parte seguía siendo la misma, pero la tinta habia calado mas profundamente, lo que le hacia pensar que la ultima parte de la respuesta habia sido escrita tras haber sido alisada nuevamente y por eso habia absorbido mas tinta. Esa parte de la respuesta se constituía de una pirámide de números junto a la cual se alineaban una serie de números y letras. El muchacho frunció el ceño, habia algo en todo eso que le resultaba familiar, aunque no llegaba a saber el que. Rio condescendientemente cuando comprendió la facilidad de la respuesta al acertijo. No era mas que una simple correspondencia alfabeto-numérica, no se podía creer que el aquel que se suponía era digno de estar con Hermione hubiera tenido dificultades con esto.

Tras reir un rato, suspiro y se hundió nuevamente en el sofá. Bueno, estaba en el punto de partida, habia resuelto un acertijo, habia comprendido que el novio de Hermione era un retrasado ¿Y que mas? tiro la hoja lejos de si. Su intuición le habia fallado, no habia nada en esa pagina que pudiera servirle a el y a su Acompañante para la primera prueba.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza de la mazmorra que hacia las veces de su habitacion, se abrio sin hace apenas ruido. Viktor no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber quien habia entrado en la habitacion, pues solo habia unos pensamientos que no fueran los suyos y que se filtraran en su cabeza y esos eran los de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa Andrrei?

-¿Qué te trraes entrre manos, eh Viktorr? Te oi perrfectamente mientrras salias de salón, otra vez cosas relacionadas con Herrmione, ¿Dejarras esa obsesion alguna vez amigo mio?

Viktor se froto el puente de la nariz como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sinceramente, Andrei soli provocárselos. Se preguntaba por que demonios le habían escogido como su compañero. El tipo era un cerebrito, esa era la respuesta y por eso mas que nada odiaba que supiera todo, mejor dicho…TODO lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En sus momentos libres Viktor se marchaba al extremo occidental del paramo Dursmtrangiano ya que mientras exploraba los limites de su conexión con Andrei habia descubierto que allí era casi nula asi que iba allí a intentar librarse un rato de el. antes de convertirse en su compañero, no habían tendio mala relación, pero Viktor dudaba que se pudiera tener semejante relación con alguien que te oyera las 24 horas del dia los 7 dias de la semana.

A menudo Andrei le reprochaba que como el ya habia participado en el Torneo una vez y no habia ganado, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse no esforzarse lo mas minimo por traer algo de honor al su colegio. Y aunque Viktor le decía una y otra vez que la participación en el Torneo no tenia nada de honroso, Andrei se ofendía argumentando que el no estaba dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo y aunque se marchaba, Viktor seguía escuchando las replicas en su mente noche y dia.

Estaba física y psicológicamente agotado, deseaba no haberse dejado engatusar por el Director del colegio para participar en el Torneo este año, asi podría haberse centrado en recuperar a Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de lo inmerso que habia estado en sus cavilaciones cuando un fuerte grito resonó en su cabeza.

"_¡Viktorr Krrum, te estoy hablando!"_

-Y yo pensaba en lo que me disgustan tus grritos Andrrei, ¿Qué quierres ahorra?

-Solo tenemos un dia hasta la cita parra la primera prueba y hasta hoy no hemos conseguido nada y todo debido a tu falta de interres y tu vagancia ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Viktorr? Te recuerrdo que tanto los Campeones como sus Acompañantes se ven sometidos a un contrrato mágico de mutuo acuerrdo e irrevocable cuando sus nombrres salen del Caliz asi que no puedes renunciarr y con tu actitud solo trraerras verrguenza a tu escuela.

-Quizas si algún dia te molestarras en escuchar un poco lo que pienso en vez de acutarr como el padrre que no tengo, te darrias cuenta de que allí- le señalo la pagina que yacía en el suelo a escasos centímetros de su pie- esta lo que va a solucionarrnos la prrueba.

-¿Insinuas que ese pedazo de pagina arrugada-levanto la hoja sosteniéndola con la punta de los dedos, y le leyó. En su semblante se dibujo una mueca de profundo rechazo, pues el odiaba cualquier cosa extranjera- y que encima es inglesa, es la clave? Tienes menos neurronas de las que crreia Krrum.

-Crreo que lo mismo podrria decirr de ti. Esa pagina estaba en manos del Campeon cuando con toda clarridad oi a su Acompalante grritarr clarramente "Lo tenemos".

-¿Y se puede saberr porr que estabas tan atento a los Campeones de otrros colegios en vez de intentarr resolverr el acerrtijo conmigo?

Mierda el tipo era mas intuitivo de lo que parecía y de lo que le convenía. El silencio de Viktor fue suficiente para Andrei que dejo caer la hoja al suelo nuevamente, Krum se agacho con rapidez cogiéndola al vuelo.

-Ya veo.- comento Andrei con gesto de repugnante superioridad- Mirra Krrum, si quierres ridiculizarrte no moverre ni un dedo, perro recuerrda que en esto no estas solo. También están en juego mi reputación y porr encima de ello la del Colegio, asi que mueve tu culo porr que ahorra mismo resolverremos el acerrtijo.

-Pues si tanto quierres hacerrlo, no seas necio y recoge la respuesta del suelo.

-_La respuesta-_pronuncio la palabra como si le asqueara-Todo lo que tenga que verr con esa extranjerra te ciega Viktorr, no ves mas alla de ella y eso echa porr tierra cualquierr mínima posibilidad que tengamos en ese Torrneo, ¿Acaso me dices que esta sucia pagina se convirrtio en nuestrra anhelada respuesta con el solo toque de sus dedos?

-No, solo te digo que esa "extranjerra", como tu la llamas. Tiene mas cerebrro que tu, yo y todo el castillo juntos prrobablemente, asi que si hay alguna cosa que le puso de ese humorr y prrovoco esas palabrras en ella, merrece un minimo de atención.

La seriedad de Viktor parecio hacer mella en Andrei, por una vez no le llegaron pensamiento ironicos desde su mente ante una sola posibilidad de que el pudiera ofrecer una solución al acertijo. El mago volvió a inclinarse, recogiendo de paso la hoja y le hecho un vistazo mas largo. Luego volvió sus ojos, grises como el plomo e igualmente opacos, hacia Viktor.

-Parreces confiarr mucho en tu hija de muggles, asi que voy a echarrle una vistazo a esto, calculo que me llevarra hasta medianoche. Nos vemos a esa horra en mi habitacion.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo cuando llego al qucio de la puerta y la tuvo abierta se giro a medias hacia Viktor.

-Perro solo te digo una cosa mas Viktorr, quizá lo que le puso de ese humorr y prrovoco esas palabrras en ella, fue el hombrre que tenia a su lado. Y date cuenta de una vez Krrum, ese hombrre no erres tu.

Y con eso desapareció de su vista, lo que permitió a Viktor poder darse la libertad de estampar algo contra el suelo, pero eso no le trajo ningún consuelo, dudaba ya que nada pudiera hacerlo.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooHoras mas tarde se encontró con Andrei, estab radiante. Su intuición no le habia fallado, la respuesta habia estado en ese pergamino. Se sintió un poco mas cerca de la victoria.


	13. El viaje comienza

"_¿Enconstraste algo Draco?"_

Tanto Hermione como Draco estaban hasta el cuello hundidos en libros. Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas encerrados en la lúgubre biblioteca de Durmstrang y no habían encontrado nada que les ayudara a resolver la historia que se narraba en el _cryptex, _ absolutamente NADA_. _ El dia anterior tras haber resuelto de manera subrepticia la relación entre las letras y los números, habían corrido a la habitaciony habían abierto el _cryptex _introduciendo la combinación. Ella hizo las cuentas y Draco giro los segmentos, la palabra clave habuia sido: GIGANTES. Ambos habían estado aguantando la respiración todo el proceso y resulto que al final el alargado cilindro se abrio con un suave chasquido, pero para su consternación en su interior no habia mas que un trocito de papiro y en el que ponia la hora y lugar de la primera prueba.

Ambos se habían dejado caer en la cama exhaustos de tantas emociones, pero como de costumbre, Hermione no habia conseguido desconectar su cerebro de todo el asunto. Aun les quedaba por resolver la historia de las sombras, la cual ahora sabían, era la de los gigantes.

Por mas que habían buscado y rebuscado entre los libros, no habían encontrado nada que les sirviera, o que les diera una minima pista que le ayudara a conocer algo mejor a los gigantes.

"_No. Aquí tampoco hay nada." _ El tono de el se oia apesadumbrado.

"_Es absurdo que no haya nada, se de buena mano que un conocido grupo de gigantes viven en las montañas que circundan esta región, pero aun asi no hemos encontrado NADA acerca de ellos. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Han removido todos los libros que tuvieran algo que ver con el tema, seguro que esta relacionado con la prueba, pero aun asi…"_

"_¡Que demonios piensan que hagamos sin libros!" _acabo Draco la frase por ella.

"_Exacto."_

Hermione volvió a colocar uno por uno los libros en el estante con resignación. La pregunta hecha por Draco se repetía en su cerebro una y otra vez, como un sinfín. Sin los libros no podrían recabar ninguna informacion referente al tema de la primera prueba y ella estaba mas que segura que despojar la biblioteca de cualquier libro relacionado con los gigantes habia sido un ardua tarea. Sabia de buena mano que estos estaban ligados muy estrechamente a la tradición de las heladas tierras de Durmstrang y…

"_¡Pero entonces cabeza cuadrada y los suyos juegan con ventaja!" _

"_Bueno, no creo que los cuervos de Durmstrang nos trajeran El Profeta por pura hospitalidad de los Durmstrangianos, asi que de esa manera igualaron la balanza. Nadie juega con ventaja. Puede que a ellos les resulte mas difícil de resolver que a nosotros, después de todo no olvides que la formación mágica en Durmstrang es sobre todo practica por lo que podríamos deducir que carecen de las mismas bases culturales que nosotros y fueron estas las que nos permitieron resolver el cryptex que nos llevara a-"_

"_Mione ya empiezas a divagar. Un crucigrama y la suerte pura y dura nos ayudaron a resolver el cryptex- _pensó Draco tan practico como siempre- _ , pero debo admitir que me gusta eso de que "carecen de las mismas bases culturales que nosotros" los hace parecer anormales."_

"_Draco…déjalo ya. Mejor dicho, dejémoslo ya. No vamos a encontrar nada en esta biblioteca ni en todo Durmstrang, los libros han sido removidos a conciencia. Supongo que tendrán su razón de peso para mandarnos a alguna prueba relacionada con gigantes sin ningún tipo de información."_

"_Dicho asi suena aun mas tétrico, ufff…"_

_Hermione se acerco a el y poniéndose de puntillas rozo sus labios en una suave caricia. _

"_Tranquilo Malfoy, no dejare que te pase nada" la cadencia de sus pensamientos estaba impregnada de una suave sorna._

"_No vaciles Granger, a lo mejor te arrepientes"._

"_¿Y que si quiero arrepentirme?"_ pensó ella con rebeldía.

Los labios del mago sellaron los suyos con fuerza, ahogando los suspiros que escaparon de la garganta de la bruja ante su contacto. Esa noche, Mione se sintió como si fuera transportada a otro universo por el. Sus besos mas urgentes y ardientes que nunca, dejarían huellas imborrables en su piel y ella se entrego por igual. Porque parecía sentir, al igual que el, que tras aquella noche nada seria igual.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

El dia amaneció nublado y al igual que los pensamientos de la bruja castaña que en un su habitacion de las mazmorras de Durmstrang daba vueltas sin cesar en una cama ya mas que deshecha. No habia dormido apenas, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba. Hermione Granger seguía sin tener respuestas a su interrogante y eso no era al usual en ella. Se sin prestar apenas atención lo que les costo tener que ponerse del revés los calcetines dos veces. Finalmente cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró con que se habia hecho tardísimo y que si no se daba prisa no iba a llegar al encuentro que daría lugar a la primera prueba.

Con los zapatos aun mal atados salió corriendo hacia el Comedor del castillo. Cuando llego este estaba mas que abarrotado, pero no le costo distinguir entre la multitud al joven de cabellos dorados que con la mirada llena de preocupación miraba una y otra vez el enorme reloj que precedía la sala.

La bruja se acerco a el por detrás, pero a los pocos pasos el joven se dio la vuelta y la miro con reproche.

"_1: Obviamente no puedes sorprenderme Mione, te escucho al menos 20 horas al dia y ahora mismo…¡Por Merlin! Deja de pensar en ello de una vez._

_2: ¿Dónde trols te habías metido? Ya iba a salir a buscarte y planeaba como matar al asqueroso cabeza cuadrada-echo un colerico vistazo a la mesa de alumnos de Durmstrang- que te hubiera secuestrado."_

"_Lo siento. Es que estoy algo ausente, ya sabes"_

Poco a poco la mirada de los ojos plomo del chico se dulcifico mientras la miraba. Se acerco unos pasos, extendiendo sus brazos en una demanda que la llamaba a unirse a el, pero…

-Mione…

Ambos se dieron la vuelta con subrepticio sobresalto y la bruja consiguió ahogar una exclamación de asombro aunque este lleno sus grandes ojos chocolate. Sus antiguos amigos estaban parados ante ella. Ron se miraba los zapatos y tenia las orejas coloradas, Harry no conseguía mirarla a los ojos mas de cinco segundos seguidos y no cesaba de despeinarse el pelo una y otra vez.

-Chicos…-callo un instante sin saber que mas decir, en parte por que los pensamientos homicidas de Draco eclipsaban cualquier atisbo de raciocinio que pudiera tener.

"_Ahora el obseso eres tu Draco. Dejame con ellos, vale. Tenemos cosas de que hablar"_

"_Solo cinco minutos, no mas."_

El chico se marcho a regañadientes, no si ante dedicar una mirada incendiaria a ambos amigos.

-¿Queriais algo?- dijo la bruja intentando que la emoción no desbordara su voz.

-Queriamos…desearte suerte,- dijo Harry con voz tremula- después de todo no podíamos dejar de hacerlo.

-Por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes.

-Oh…-asi que no era que se preocuparan por ella, solo era una especie de nostalgia viril- Bien gracias pues. Me voy, ya mismo llamaran a los campeones.

Se dio la vueñta con una fuerte sacudidad del cabello, dispuesta a alejarse de ellos, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Se giro con cara de poco amigos ¿Qué les pasaba ahora? ¿Qué mas querían echarle en cara? Se encontró con la preocupación reflejada en los verdes iris de Harry.

-Mione, se que lo que es el Torneo. Por favor, hazme caso y ten cuidado.

-Cuidate sobre todo de tu Acompañante.-apostillo Ron amargamente.

La bruja se giro hacia el estupefacta. Encima le venia con reproches, habia que tener cara. Intento serenarse y se preparo para irse, por que como no lo hiciera a alguno de los dos le iba a caer una maldición.

-Creeme Ronald, el es el menor de mis problemas, es mas bien la mayor de mis soluciones.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Harry mirando a Ron duramente- estamos aquí por que ambos, aunque no lo parezca, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nos preocupados por ti. Y si…Malfoy- casi escupió la palabra- te ayuda en algo, entonces confiamos en tu criterio, pero ten cuidado.

Y con eso, la abrazo fugaz, pero intensamente. La morena se sintió reconfortada por saber que lo que habia entre ella y sus, una vez, amigos parecía volver a su cauce original lentamente. Correspondió al abrazo y por5 mas que lo intento no puedo resistirse a abrazar también a Ron que en el ultimo momento le susurro que se cuidara. En ese momento llego Draco.

" _Los cinco minutos han pasado señorita, ¿Qué prefieres que les eche? ¿Avada, Crucio, Sectumpsempra?"_

"_Dejalo Draco. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"_

Dedico una ultima sonrisa a Harry y Ron y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a los asientos de los Campeones.

-No me fio ni un pelo Pipipote- mascullo acercándose a Harry-No creo que merezcas esa segunda oportunidad, ni tu, ni Ronald-Patetico-Weasley. Asi que si alguno de los dos vuelve a lastimarla o siquiera a hacerla preocuparse, se las vera conmigo.

-No mires la paja en el ojo ajeno mortifago. Sabemos de sobra como eres, pero ella confía en ti, asi que no hagas que se arrepienta.

-Tiene menos de que preocuparse de mi, que de vosotros dos, su "supuestos" amigos.

El chico se dio la vuelta para volver con Hermione con una expresión de lo mas adusta. Se sento a su lado justo cuando el director de Durmstrang, ahora sabían que se llamaba Eristoff, se ponía en pie.

A un movimiento de su varita, de un hueco en el suelo ascendió el Caliz de Fuego. Toda la sala contuvo el aliento hasta que un fuerte ruido el objeto se deposito en su sitio.

-Bien-comenzo el hombre- Con la aparrición del Caliz, damos porr comenzada la prrimera prrueba del Torrneo de los trres magos. Campeones y Acompañantes, acerrcarros por favor-Los seis jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y formaron una fila frente al Caliz. – Parra la prrimera prrueba deberreis trraerr con vosotrros una de las trrees reliquias del colegio que como bien sabrreis ya hemos confiado a los Gigantes que viven en las corrdillerras cirrcundantes. Si querréis que estos os entrreguen las rreliquias deberreis mostrrarros dignos de tomarrlas a ellas y porr consiguiente los secrretos de los gigantes que estas guarrdan.

Toda la sala prorrumpió en acalorados cuchicheos mientras las tres parejas de campeones se miraban entre si pasmados sin saber que pensar.

-Silencio-bramo el hombre-Se os prroporcionarra trransporrte mágico hasta la falda de las montañas y una vez allí se activaran los dispositivos que retrransmitirran vuestrros avances al colegio. Cada parreja empezarra desde un punto carrdinal diferrente, escogido por sorrteo. Hogwarts desde el Surr, Beauxbatons desde el Este y Durrmstrrang desde el Este. Dicho este que de comienzo el banquete inaugural, ya que trras este se os llevarra a vuestrro destino y tendrreis trres días parra volver al Castillo con o sin reliquia.

Con un plop la comida apareció en los platos y los alumnos se centraron en cotillear sobre la primera prueba.

Los seis Campeones no parecían tener hambre ya que en la mesa en la que los seis se sentaban, situada al lado de los profesores, los platos y copas estaban intactos. Hermione observo los rostros de los demas jóvenes, aunque eludió el de Viktor que la miraba fijamente y paso de Draco que a su vez miraba fijamente a Krum. El acompañante de este estaba palido como la cera y parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons se tapaba la cara con la manos y Hermione pudo ver con toda claridad como las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas manchaban el impoluto mantel de la mesa.

-¡Pego es que yo no pedi entrag en este Togneo!- repetía una y otra vez como una letania.

-_Shhhhh, je sais cherié-_susurraba a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello-_ Mais, _a principiode cugsoaceptatse echarg tu nombge en el Cáliz al igual que todas nosotrgas.

-_Mon dieu, _¿Y que quegías que hiciega? ¿Quedag como una como una cobagde y deshonrag a mi familia?

-¿Porr que no dejas de lamentarte de una vez chiquilla? El año pasadp tuve que enfrrentarrme a un Drragon y no arrme la escenita que tú estas montando por una tonterria.

-_TA GUEULE!- _ espeto la otra chica- ¡¿Por que no te callas?!

Esta vez Mione si que volvió la vista hacia Viktor. No se podía creer que fuera tan desconsiderado y poco sensible con una chica que estaba, a ojos vista, totalmente aterrorizada.

-Creo que eso sobraba Viktor- el chico volvió la cabeza hacia ella y el esbozo de una sonrisa parecía estar marcado en sus labios. Por un momento, Mione se pregunto si no lo habría hecho solo para llamar su atención- Todos tenemos derecho a tener miedo alguna vez- añadió mirando con dulzura a la chica.

-¿Tu también pagticipaste en el Togneo el año pasado _mademoiselle_?- inquirió esta con voz suave.

-No, este es mi primer año. Pero te digo algo, la mejor manera quitarte el miedo y conseguir que esta prueba sea todo un éxito: confía en tu compañero- dirigió a Draco una mirada cargada de significado- o en este caso compañera.

-_Merci-_la chica le sonrio ampliamente y luego ella y su compañera se sonrieron y se pusieron a hablar rápidamente en su idioma.

Al volver el rostro nuevamente hacia Draco, Mione atisbo a penas al adusto semblante de Krum. No se le veía tan feliz como antes, pensó con sorna. Realmente le habia sorprendido la actitud de Viktor, no esperaba que simpatizara con la aterrorizada chica, pero esa clase de comentarios mordaces no eran propios en el. Movio la cabeza lentamente. Que vueltas podían dar las cosas.

El banquete no fue muy largo, ni los Campeones ni los demas alumnos tenían muchas ganas de comer sabiendo lo que les esperaba. A una Orden de Eristoff, la comida fue retirada de la mesa y con la ayuda de los demas maestros los alumnos fueron conducidos a la enorme sala abovedad que habia en el ala Oeste de Durmstrang, pues allí se emitirían las imágenes.

Una vez el Comedor estuvo desalojado, este se dirigió a los Campeones. Cada vez que su mirada plomiza se detenia en uno de ellos, parecía clavárseles profundamente, pero no decía nada, solo los observaba de esa manera inquitetante. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore entro en la sala que parecio caldearse un poco.

Hermione que estaba agarrada al brazo de Draco, levantó la vista ante la llegada del profesor. Este iba abrigado con un pesado abrigo de pieles y tras de si flotaba un enorme baul que lo seguía donde quiera que fuera.

-Buenos días, queridos- una vez mas, Hermione se maravillo de cómo tan solo con dos simples palabras aquel hombre podía infundir unos tremendos animos- Os he traido todo lo que mis compañeros y yo creemos, es necesario para que llevéis adelante vuestra misión en la mas relativa seguridad.

Con estas palabras dio un suave toque en la tapa del baul. Dentro de este habia sendas mochilas de viaje y una pila de arrugadas pieles, que parecían ser abrigos similares al que el mismo llevaba puesto. Con un nuevo giro de muñeca, blandió su varita y uno por uno los Campeones y los Acompañantes, recibieron su mochila y su abrigo.

-Ahí tendréis todo lo necesario. Puede que haya cosas que os parezcan inservibles- dicho esto metió la mano en el baul y saco una rana de chocolate a la que tras observar deseoso uno segundos, pego un suculento moridsco-, uhmmm deliciosa, bueno lo dicho. Nunca sabréis cuando necesitareis chocolate, u otros enseres.

La pacifica parsimonia del discurso del profesor parecio disgustar a los alumnos de los otros colegios que no estaban habituados a su forma de ser y le miraban uno con desprecio y otras con mal disimulada impaciencia.

-_Alors,_- comenzó la Directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime- los Dugmstrangianos, cuentan con unos excelentes medios de transpogte, pego hemos decidido que segán nuegstos pegasos los que os llevagan hasta la falda de las cogdillera- sentencio visiblemente orgullosa de la decisión tomada.

-No veo por que habriamos de alargar mas el viaje entonces- concluyo Dumbledore- Partamos queridos y queridas.

Los seis Campeones se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a abandonar la habitacion, guiados por Eristoff que delante de ellos, lucia un petreo semblante de seriedad.

-Hermione y Draco, me complacería que me concedierais un momento para hablar con vosotros antes de nuestra partida- comento Dumbledore con suvidad, mirando a la pareja que ya se alejaba. Ellos se miraron entre si, claramente desconcertados por la actitud del profesor, pero no vieron razón alguna por la cual desobedecerle, asi que a paso rápido se acercaron a el.

-Díganos profesor.

-Como creo que una chica como tu sabra Hermione, desde que vuestro nombre salió en el Caliz, he tenido un ojo sobre vosotros. He, y no me avergüenzo de ello, seguido vuestros movimientos para estar 100% seguro de que la elección no habia sido un error, después de todo, creo que el Caliz es falible. Y me complace poder daros mi venia y desearos la mejor de la suerte en un empresa en la que seguro superareis por mucho a los demas, pues habeis conseguido ser uno solo y habeis crecido interiormente juntos. Pero no por mi palabras debeis confiaros, os esperan los tres días mas duros de vuestra vida y por ello voy a recordar un frase que sabiamente te he oído pronunciar hoy Hermione "la mejor manera quitarte el miedo y conseguir que esta prueba sea todo un éxito: confía en tu compañero". Veo yo este consejo, como uno muy acertado, asi que seguidlo.-apoyo una de sus nudosas manos en el cabello de la bruja- Tú guíalo- movio la mano a la cabeza de Draco- Tú protégela. Id con esto, queridos.

"_Este tipo es raro" _opino Draco

" _El verso siempre parece prosa para el que no es virtuoso, Draco"_

"_¿Y tu siempre tienes que dar rodeos para hablar?"_

"_Vamos, no puedes decir que la bendición de Dumbledore no te ha dejado mas tranquilo….¿Draco?... Quien calla otorga."_

"_Vale, es que a veces no se como interpretar a esa tipo"_

"_Simple. No lo hagas con la mente sino con el corazón"_

Estiro la mano y tomo la de el, que volvió la cabeza inmediatamente sin poder ocultar la involuntaria sonrisa que marco sus labios.

"_Podemos hacerlo"_

"_Juntos" _pensaron al unisono.


	14. Inesperado

Bueno my girlz!! Esto ya va yegando a su fin, kedaran a lo sumo uno capi o dos mas y el epilogo.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, su apoyo, sus consejos y su constancia, que han sido muy importantes para mi. JEJEJ dejo de ponerme sentimental.

ENJOY!!

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos horas mas tarde, la corrientes de aire menguaron la fuerza con que azotaban el carruaje tirado por los caballos a medida que estos iniciaban el descenso. Dentro los Campeones observaban el paisaje sobrecogidos por su aspereza y su apariencia inhóspita.

El descenso fue rápido y turbulento, pero aterrizaron con un suave golpe y sin mas contratiempos que el Acompañante de Viktor que se había mareado y tuvo que irse detrás de uno de los escasos arbustos a vomitar. Allí les esperaban tres hombres de aspecto serio, de pie inmóviles ante ellos, no pudieron por menos preguntarse si eran estatuas.

-Esto son: Mihail, Domolov yOz- lo señalo uno por uno-Como ya os dijimos, todos parrtirréis de puntos diferrentes, perro parra llegarr hasta allí se os asignarra un guía y ellos serran los vuestrros- repartió una serie de ordenes y cada uno de los hombres se fue con una pareja.

"¿_Es mi imaginación o nos ha tocado el que tiene cara de mas mala leche?"_

"_Chssst, Draco"- _le reprendió ella.

"_Te recuerdo que nadie escucha lo qu-"_

"_¡Calla!"_

-Que las estrrellas guíen vuestrros pasos y la magia viva en vuestrros corrazones.

-_Allez bien mes chéres._

_-_Suerte- dijo con sencillez Dumbledore, de quien Mione esperaba un designio mas profundo.

Las parejas se marcharon con su guía y la bruja sintió la mirada de Krum fija en ella mientras con cada paso la distancia entre ellos aumentaba.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

La marcha no habia durado mas de 30 minutos, el guía que habia resultado ser bastante simpatico, les habia dicho que habían tenido suerte. El Sur de la cordillera estaba muy cerca de donde los habían dejado, en cambio lo que fueran al Oeste, las de Beauxbatons, tardarían dos horas en llegar y los que fueran al Este cuatro y todo eso a paso ligero. Asi que tendrían tiempo suficiente para recuperarse hasta el albba del dia siguiente que seria cuando el objeto de seguimiento se activaría y ellos tendrian que comenzar la prueba.

Hermione se esforzó en ingnorar la burla interior de Draco cuando se enteraron de lo que tardaría el equipo de Durmstrang en llegar a su punto de partida. Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho, cosa a la que ya se habían habituado y aunque sabían que el otro estaba despierto, pues podían oírse perfectamente. Se limitaron a ignorarse y darse privacidad, algo que no tendrían en los próximos tres días, aquel era un momento intimo y privado de cada uno, bueno todo lo privado que podía ser al menos.

Unos fuertes pitidos los saco a ambos del precario estado de duermevela en el que estaban, haciéndolos saltar fuera de sus sacos de dormir.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO ES ESO!? – grito Draco intentando hacerse oir por encima de todo el alboroto. Inmediatamente, Hermione le señalo una bolsa que se agitaba sobre el suelo y de la cual provenía el irritante ruido.

"_Debe ser el "objeto de seguimiento" pero no se por que hace tanto ruido ¡ Y calla no grites y armes mas jaleo tu también!"_

Draco se acerco a la bolsa con cautela, y dándole un toque con su varita la abrio, enseguia se hizo silencio asi que echo un vistazo dentro. Frunciendo el cejo se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Es una cosa de lo mas rara, esférico y transparente. Voy a sacarlo para que lo ve-

-¡NO DRACO, CUIDA-

En el instante en que la palma del chico y la esfera hicieron contacto, un intenso resplandor lleno el claro donde se hallaban. Hermione se llevo las manos a los ojos, intentando protegerse y avanzo hasta donde segundos antes estaba Draco.

-¿¡Draco!?- pregunto con voz tremula.

Poco a poco el resplandor fue apagándose y tras el consiguió vislumbrar una figura. Era Draco y pertrechada en su antebrazo se alzaba un majestuosa águila. El chico sonreía con getso autosuficiente.

-No se que hice, pero el "objeto de seguimiento" resulta ser de lo mas interesante- comento mientras acariciaba las hirsutas plumas de la nuca del ave a lo que esta respondió con un gorjeo que se asemejo a un mando gorrión- además, responde a la ordenes mentales.

-Eso es- respondió la bruja que los observaba maravillada a ambos- por que eso no es un animal, sino un Patronus corpóreo. Tu patronus, por cierto. La bola que has cogido de dentro de la bolsa, estaba encantada con el complejo hechizo necesario para que esta maravilla se lleve a cabo. Seguro que ha sido obra de Albus.

La bruja alargo la mano para tocar al ave, cuyos iris, de un particular color gris, estaban fijos en ella, pero las yemas de sus dedos atravesaron limpiamente al animal aunque este parecía tan corpóreo como ella misma.

-Oh…- exclamo asombrada- asi que solo puedes tocarlo tu, es lógico- admitió mesándose el cabello- después de todo es tu patronus.

-Bueno amiguito, ¿Listo para partir?- Draco retiro el brazo y luego alzándolo con fuerza elevo junto con el al águila que inmediatamente abrio sus imponentes alas y batiéndolas remonto vuelo delante de ellos- ¿Y se supone que va a grabarnos?

-No,- sonrio Hermione mientras la seguía con la vista- ya esta haciéndolo.

Recogieron sus cosas y las metieron en las mochilas no sin antes revisar el contenido de estas. Llevaban todo lo necesario, tal como les habia dicho Dumbledore, incluso un manual con hechizo que ellos aun no habían estudiado, por si se veian en algún apuro.

Marcharon toda la mañana en la dirección que creían, era el Norte según los cálculos de Hermione.

-¡Te digo que sigamos el Sol!- le repitió Draco una vez mas.

-¡Y yo te digo que eso solo haría que fueramos en círculos! ¡Solo podemos seguir la dirección del Sol hasta el mediodía que es cuando este alcanza su zenit, después se desvia hacia el Oeste para el crepúsculo!

-¡Prefiero ir en circulo que en zig-zag por medio de un cordillera helada Hermione, asi por lo menos se la trayectoria que llevo!

-¡Y yo prefiero ganar esta prueba Draco! ¡Menudo sentido de la competitividad!

El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados del chico le dieron a entender que le habia ofendido y que seguramente no le hablaría en toda la mañana. Y ella ya estaba harta de esa clase de cosas, pero eran necesarias. Si hicieran lo que Draco querían, se hubieran quedado en las inmediaciones del claro y hubieran esperado a que los Gigantes vinieran a ellos. Si querina llegar a alguna parte, seria por que ella los arrastraba a ambos. Ambos estaban tensos y distantes, suponía que la situación se arreglaría tras finalizar toda esa…pesadilla.

-¿Y se puede saber por que vamos al Norte? No tienes la mas minima idea ni pista de donde están los Gigantes- inquirió mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha tras haber descansado una hora después de comer al segundo dia.

-No, pero tengo un minimo de intuición Draco. Nos han dado a todos un punto cardinal de salida diferente, y ¿Dónde confluyen todos ellos? En el Norte. Y partiendo de ese conocimiento y de la suposición de que ninguna de las parejas debe tener ventaja, por descarte vamos al Norte. Si tienes una mejor idea…

"_BESAME."_

_-¿¡Que?!_

"_Lo que has oído. Besame Hermione."_

"_Los besos no se piden Draco…"_

"_¿Nunca vas a darme lo que quiera de ti?"_

Hermione lo observo a su lado. La mirada del chico clavada en su rostro, registrando sus facciones hizo que su sangre fuera a la carrera a sus mejillas dándoles un cierto parecido a apetitosas manzanas maduras, que por la intensidad de la mirada de Draco, parecía estar deseando probar. Sus labios bajaron a los labios rosa palido de su compañero que, entreabiertos daban espacio a imaginar lo que podrías tomar de ellos.

"_Ahora…"_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo su cuerpo habia reaccionado por ella y estaba colgada de los protectores brazos de Draco. Sus labios se buscaron con ansias mientras se saboreaban después de varios días. Sus brazo la estrechaban con inusitada fuerza, como si temiera que, al igual que el águila, fuera a lazar vuelo y a alejarse de el. Cuando se separaron la mirada de él era aun mas intensa y un gemido de frustración escapo de los labios de ella que apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

"_Draco, por favor…aquí no pode-"_

"_Prometeme algo: ¿Si te digo que te vaya y me dejes atrás alguna vez, porque piense que es lo mejor para ambo lo haras?"_

"_Eso no va a ser nece-"_

"_Juralo"_

"_Daco…"_

"_Juralo"_ insistió implacable.

"_Bien. Lo juro. Y ahora dime que pasa y a que viene toda esta escenita."_

"_Chsst-_le apoyo la yema del dedo índice suavemente en los labios-_Date la vuelta con la mayor naturalidad posible y sigue andando"_

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo sin mas preguntas, el nerviosismo y la seriedad en su voz le habían asustado. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando no era nada bueno. Sobre sus cabezas el patronus de Draco grazanaba con evidente desagrado, describiendo círculos en torno a ellos, como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

"_¿Draco que-"_

Enfrente suyo unos endebles arbustos se agitaron y de entre ellos asomo un animal. Era un lobo. Uno sol, arrancaba destellos de las hebras platedas de su pelaje grisáceo y su mirada marron profundo despertó en Hemione una inquietante familiaridad. El animal no parecía haberse fijado en ella, pero por lo contrario se acercaba poco a poco a Dacp con los colmillos al descubierto, gruñendo amenaazadoramente.

-Atrás…-dijo Draco y con movimientos muy lentos coloco un brazo delante de Hermione intentando con esto colocarlo detrás de el. pero la bruja por se coloco delante de el con un rápido y agil movimiento, algo, quizás el instinto, le decía que aquel animal no iba a atacarla por lo que tenia una oportunidad de proteger a Draco.

-¡¿Mione que haces!?

-Calla, este animal no va a atacarme Draco, asi que quedate detrás mía.

Y en efecto en cuanto Hermione se situo como el blanco de su agresión, el lobo freno su avance e intento esquivarla para llegar a Draco, que ya habia sacado su varita y estaba en posicion de ataque.

-Shhh…tranquilo…-susurraba la bruja mientras se alejaba del animal también, en todo momento una mano extendida frente a si para no permitirle avanzar.

Un fuerte silbido lleno el tenso aire del la tundra y el acoso del animal ceso instantáneamente. Este alzo la cabeza y con las orejas erguidos y la meneando la cola solto un alegre aullido. Dándose la vuelta fue al encuentro de su llamada.

Al encuentro de Viktor Krum.

-Viktor…¿Qué- las piezas encajaron en su cerebro como un puzle y la bruja comprendió la situación- asi que tu patronus es un lobo.

-Si- la mirada del chico se dirigió hacia el cielo que ya se teñia de purpura revelando la naturaleza del crepúsculo que se cernia sobre ellos- ¿El tuyo un águila?

-No es el mio.

-Es el mio- intervino Draco con cierta agresividad- y tu vas a controlar mejor al tuya, verdad. No querras que haya algún accidente y se te relacione con nada turbio. Ya sabemos lo propensos que son los de tu colegio a esa clases de asuntos.

-Y yo crredo dos cosas Malfoy. Que tu no erres quien parra hablar de mis lealtades y que a Mi Señorr no va a hacerle mucha que te lleve ante el muerrto- sentencio a la vez que sacaba su varita y apuntaba al pecho de Draco, sus ojos cerrados en finas rendijas que destilaban odio hacia el mago.

-Eh, eh, un momento ¿De que de demonios hablas Viktor? Aquí no va a pasar nada, asi que dejad de comportaros como dos niñatos y sigamos la competición.

-Aparrtate Herrmione- dijo Krum con la mirada aun fija en Malfoy a través de ella.

-Eso Mione, asi podrá parodiar ser un mortifago tal y como parece querer.

-Yo no lo llamarria aparentar Malfoy, eso e lo que solias hacer tu.

-¡BASTA!-grito la bruja que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por contener las lagrimas. Su cabeza bullía con los pensamientos de Draco y su corazón se resquebrajaba al ver rota la imagen que ella guardaba de Viktor- Te he hecho una pregunta Viktor ¿De que Señor hablas? No metáis a los mortfagos en esto todos están enterrados, tanto en muerte como en vida en Azkaban.

-Te equivocas Herrmione, algunos consguierron escapar al exterminio del que lo consiguieron se han converrtido en parrias, obligados a esconderrse y a temerr por sus vidas. Perro estamos trabajando en ello y dentrro de poco un nuevo régimen se alzarra- los ojos del chico brillaban mientras contaba sus planes y sus voz se elevaba en extasis- y yo lo goberrnarre a la derrecha de mi Amo.

-Estas loco…-murmuro la chica retrocediendo unos pasos. Tenían que salir de allí, pero cómo coño…

"_Mione…"_

"_¿Q..que?"_

"_¿Recuerdas la promesa? Es tiempo de cumplirla."_

"_Ni de coña. No voy a dejarte aquí con este maniaco que pretende emular a Voldemort"_

"_Lo juraste"_

"_Jure que lo haría si era lo mejor para los dos"_

"_Juraste que lo harias si YO pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos" _puntualizo el

"_No veo que bien ves tu en que te maten Draco"_

"_No lo hara. Puedo con este cabeza cuadrada Mione. Vete y pide ayuda. Busca a Dumbledore no podemos permitir que el terror se alce de nuevo"_

"_Me importa un mierda el terror, no te dejo aquí Draco y punto final"_

"_Mione, este tipo me la tiene jurado por que estoy contigo…"_

"_Pues ya tiene un problema porqu-"_

"_Dejame acabar. Yo me empeñe en estar contigo, incluso a sabiendas de que eso podía perjudicarte y fui putamente egoísta y no te he dejado ir en todo este tiempo asi que si algo malo te pasara no podría perdonármelo nunca. Por una jodida vez, hazme caso Granger, ¡Vete!"_

"_No se te ha ocurrido que quizás yo no quisiera irme de tu lado" _ella le miro con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas.

"_Tampoco te hubiera dejado hacerlo, asi que estamos en las mismas. Ahora preparate para correr y deja el puto altruismo de lado"_

-Una rápida despedida, ¿Eh? Trranquila Herrmione cuando esta basura no este entrre nosotros te darras cuenta de que nunca dejaste de amarrme.

-El Viktor que una vez ame, ha muerto.

La cara del chico parecio desencajarse, como si le hubieran dado un pleno puñetazo en plena mandibula. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron inmensamente y luego volvieron a convertirse en sendas rendijas de odio, que por vez primera tambien enfocaron a Hermione.

-Entonces ambos deberreis morrir- alzo la varita y apunto al pecho de Draco justo en el momento en el que el enorme lobo gris se acercaba a Hermione.

Entonces un intenso fogonazo ilumino el lugar, llenándolo de humo. Poco a poco el aire empezó a clarear de nuevo y frente a ellos, encontraron un anciano. O al menos eso parecía simple vista. Su cuerpo raquítico y encorvado le adjudicaba milenio de vida. La laga cabellera y la barba blancas rozaban si cintura, dándole un aspecto aun mas jorobado aun, pero su rostro…su rostro era el de un hombre de no mas de 50 años. Sus ojos vivaces y sus pocas arrugas, hacían un mal conjunto con su decrepito cuerpo. Y fue en la avarcia y la maldad de esos vivaces ojillos que Hermione reconoció al mortifago que, sin proponérselo, habia propiciado su unión con Krum.

-Karkarov…- murmuraron Draco y ella a la vez, pus ambos habían reconocido al antiguo Director de Dursmtrang.


	15. Navidad

HOLA MI GIRLZ!!! Siento si les desilusiona ver que esto no es un nuevo capi del fic jejej pero keria añadir esto y desearles a TODAS (y si hay alguno El tmbXD)

MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Pasenlo bien y cuidese, coman, hagan regalos y recíbanlos, pero sobre todo....SEAN FELICES!!!!

Musas garcias por vuestro apoyo y fidelidad!!

Hasta próximos capis!!

BASIA MILLE!!


	16. El rescate

-Ja…- dijo con una halito de voz- Supongo que crreerriais que estaba puudrriendome en Azkaban. Pues resulta que vuestrro Ministerrio no es tan trransaparrente como crreiais , eh. Escape, si escape. Con la ayuda de mis mas valerroso pupilo que me facilito los medios parra evadirr la caza de los sangrre sucia y yo a cambio le darre lo que mas ansia. A ti pequeña brujita ¿Has estado alguna vez bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperrius?- inquirió esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco- porrque dicen que no es tan malo, supongo que el suicidio es un método mas rápido.

-Perro Amo...yo…

-Ja, se que tu querrías matarlo Viktorr, perro no tenemos tiempo suficiente parra todo. Cogela yo le mattarre y luego irremos a por las otrras no pueden descubrrir la escalvitud de los Gigantes. Recuerrda que aun no hemos encantado sus patrronus.

Hermione dio un respingo y giro la cabeza hacia el águila que reposaba en una de las ramas del árbol, mirando hacia el vacio ¿Por qué nose habia dado cuenta antes? Los ojos d esta no presentaban el mismo color metalico que los ojos de Draco, sino que aparecia velados por uan fina niebla. Nadie vendría a buscarlos porque todos en el castillo estarían viendo lo que Karkarov queria que vieran. No podía dejar que esta situación se le fuera de las manos, no podía permitir que esto sucediera ¿¡POR QUE COÑO ESTABA ELLA METIDA EN ESTE PROBLEMA!? Oba a hacer algo e iba a hacerlo ya.

Se concentro en el hechizo no verbal para pronunciar el encantamiento de niebla que les permitiría huir sin ser vistos y asi volver al Colegio a avisar a Dumbledore, pero Karkarov parecio darse cuenta. En el momento en que ella agitaba su varita alrededor suyo y de Draco, el encorvado mortifago ladro la maldición imperdonable, su varita apuntando como el dedo de la muerte a Draco.

-¡IMPERIO!

Un breve cruce de miradas y una comprensión instantánea. Capto el ultimo pensamiento de Draco y en el momento en que su hechizo hizo efecto, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para poder tranquilizarse un momento y desaparecerse. Intento concentrarse en hacerlo, pero por mas que lo intento lo mas que consiguió hacer fue aparecerse sobre un arbusto de zarzas y cortarse las mejillas desportegidas.

La bruja observo el cielo. No el quedaba mas de media hora hasta que anocheciera y los mortífagos estaban con ventaja pues esta era el terreno donde se habían escondido todos esos años y lo conocerían a la perfeccion. Pondero sus posibildades. Tardaría por lo menos cuatro días, contanto lo exhausta que estaba y lo cuidadosa que debería ser, en llegar al Colegio, pero por el otro lado lo único que podía hacer era seguir hacia el Norte ¿Y una vez allí que? Rio y lloro amargamente ante sus posibilidades. Pues una vez allí, liberar sola a Draco, a los Gigantes y las alumnas de Beauxbatons.

No podía hacerlo, no podría hacerlo y sabria que Draco habia muerto por que ella era un inútil que aunque mucho podía memorizar, nada podía hacer.

Alzo la vista hacia el cielo ya cubierto de estrellas y se sobresalto. Sin conseguir cortar el flujo de sus lagrimas, se puso en pie y cogiendo sus cosas, echo a andar hacia el Norte. No podía quedarse quieta, muerta no le serviría a nadie y además estaba el ultimo pensamiento de Draco…que equivocado estaba en hacerlo.

Ando lo que le parecieron horas, tal vez porque estaba tremendamente exhausta, tal vez por que iba con todos los sentidos puestos en la tundra a su alrededor. No le sorprendió que no vinieran a buscarla. Se habia alejado mucho del lugar donde…no queria ni recordarlo. Seguramente pensaban que se habia desaparecido rumbo al colegio por lo que estarían levantando su campamento y tendría que darse prisa si queria rescatar a Draco o al menos recuperar su…

La lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos, pero no se dejo arredrar y reanudo la marcha con renovado ímpetu. A la cuarta hora diviso a lo lejos lo que le parecio el fuego de una docena de antorchas. A este punto de sus ascenso por la cordillera, llevaba ya encima todo el equipo de abrigo que habia en la mochila, pero las pesadas pieles se mojaban una y otra vez con la ingente nieve por lo que tenia que perder tiene en aplicarse un hechizo de secado cada poco.

El avistamiento hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho y secándose la ropa una vez mas, se acerco a las luces con mas sigilo. No se habia equivocado. Era un campamento, pero mas bien parecía un mercado de esclavos. El campamento se hallaba pegado a una consa sobresaliente del muro de piedra de la montaña, lo que generaba una especie de resguardo natural y apiñados debajo de, en ambos extremos habia personas y gigantes. Las personas parecían a simple vista muggles, por su vestimenta y los gigantes parecían estar sumidos en un sueño profundo, al cual pensó la chica, los habían inducido a fin de poder controlarlos.

Oteo el panorama un poco más. Subido a una litera portada por dos fornidos hombres, iba Karkarov y a su lado iba Krum que llevaba…a Draco atado con un a cuerda al cuello.

Por una vez en todas las horas que llevaba huyendo, la bruja no lloro. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron con fuerza, sus labios se sellaron juntos formando una severa línea y su mirada se afilo como una cuchilla. Se agazapo más en las sombras y observo a los que ahora consideraba sus presas. Su cerebro trabajaba toda maquina, trazando planes, memorizando las vías de escape. Cuando tras media hora el trajin en el campamento parecio clamarse un poco, decidió que era tiempo de actuar. Salió de su escondite, impelida por una ferrea voluntad, secundad por una peligrosa temeridad que la llevaban a lo que podía ser una trampa segura, pero ello no entraba en sus planes. Iba a salir de allí con Draco al menos, o sino no saldría.

Se acerco por el lado de los rehenes muggles, que era el menos vigilado, puesto que no parecían temer que pudieran representar amenaza alguna. La primera persona a la que llego era una mujer menuda de unos cuarenta años. La corta melena rubia ceniza enmarcaba unas facciones que de seguro serian bellas sino hubieran estado marcadas por el mio y la fañta de sueño y comida. Cuando la vio los sus ojos verde opaco se abrieron en comprensión, pero callo mientras una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Esto soprendio a Hermione, ya que teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una varita en la mano, esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

-Chssst- le ordeno por si acaso, estoy aquí para sacaros a todos de aquí. No voy a haceros daño, yo-

-Una maga- sollozo en bajo la mujer- Soy una squib, mi nombre es Elladora y los demas rehenes foman parte de un grupo de montañistas que tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar por aquí mientras estos desalmados se dedicaban a esclavizar al pueblo Gigante.

-¿Pero como lo han conseguid?

-No estoy muy segura, ellos me atraparon cuando yo cumplia una misión para el Ministerio. Seguía a unos traficantes y por casualidd me tope con ellos, creyeron que eran mi objetivo y me mantienen con vida para luego pedir un rescate. En cuanto a los muggles, no habrá rescate para ellos si no hacemos algo. Planean utilzarlos para un atentado de muerte colectiva, y lo harán dentro de poco en el centro de la ciudad. Lo que se sobre los Gigantes, es que el líder de los mortífagos, ese viejo macabro, vino aquí con promesas de un reinado similar al de Voldemort, el muy maniaco, le prometió oro libertad y todo lo que quisieran, pero el Jefe Gigante parece ser un tipo con cerebro. Se negó en redondo a participar en sus panes de dominación, pero ya era muy tarde. El Viejo, habia conseguido simpatizar con el días antes de la propuesta y estoy segura de que estuvo suministrándole ingentes cantidades de poción durante estos, asi que finalmente en Jefe se hallo bajo su mando. El efecto fue parecido al de la maldición Imperius, pero en este caso el Viejo no tenia que preocuparse de mantener el hechizo y con ayuda de el envenenado Jefe y sus esbirros, ahn inducido al resto del pueblo al estado en el que los ves ahora.

Hermione la escucho boquiabierta. Karkarov, debía haber estado preparando el plan mucho tiempo, perfeccionándolo, asegurándose de que nada podía salir mal. Pero el tipo no habia contado con ella.

-¿Y dime no han pasado por aquí dos chicas rubias extranjeras? Deberían haber llegado a la cima mas o menos al tiempo que yo, pero ellas no estaban advertidas del peligro.

-Oh, si lo olvidaba. Llegaron ayer sobre la medianoche. Dos chicas muy bonitas, me temo que las apartaron del grupo y las llevaron a la caverna con los demas mortífagos.

El tono oscruo con que realizo la confesión, no le gusto nada a Hermione. Trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo espinoso en la garganta. Pero ese no era momento para ponerse a lamentarse, no iba a dejar que las las lastimaran mas.

-Bien. Ahora vas a hacer lo siguiente. Vas a ir pasando el mensaje de la fuga, vas a decirles que se preparen por que aproximadamente en 20 minutos, todos serán desatados y necesitare que mientras corren lo mas lejos posible de aquí, armen todo el alboroto que puedan. Tendremos la ventaja del factor sorpresa y realmente pueden que logremos crear la suficiente confusión como para lograr huir- se levanto, pero manteniendo el cuerpo doblado a la altura de la cintura, una mano le tomo el brazo.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora?

-Porque también tengo que ocuparme de los gigantes y…porque los mortífagos tiene al la persona que más aprecio en este mundo.

Los ojos de la squib birllaron en compresión y solto sun agarre al momento, permitiéndole irse. Hermione avanzo pegada a la cornisa y volvió hasta donde habia dejado sus cosas, unos 500 metros mas alla del campamento. Revolvio y revolvió hasta que lo encontró. Con un contenido grito de jubilo, saco el frasco con le etiqueta que rezaba "Lagrimas de Fénix". Suspiró aliviada, de que a Dumbledore, o los demás, se le hubiera ocurrido meter el elixir en la mochila, ya que este depuraba al instante el organismo de cualquier veneno o poción.

Con la botella metida en el fuertemente cerrado bolsillo interior de su abrigo, se interno por vez segunda en el campamento. Esta vez debería ser mas cautelosa, ya que los Gigantes se hallaban mas cerca de los mortífagos, pero estos siendo su partida inminente estaban muy atareados ultimando los preparativos en el interior de la cueva.

La bruja se deslizo entre los ya preparados muggles con sigilo y llego hasta las enormes moles durmientes. Miro hacia arriba y solo diviso el comienzo de la barbilla del primer gigante, esot le iba a costar. Se concentro intentando aparecerse en el hombro de este y para su consuelo tras varios intentos lo logro, pero el ruido que hizo al reaparecerse alerto a los demas. Una mortifago feo y bajito salió de la cueva y hecho un vistazo en derredor, no se esmero demasiado y volvió al acogedor calor de la fogata junto con sus camaradas.

Hermione suspiro aliviada. Agarrándose a la poblada barba del ser vertió una gotas del liquido en sus labios. Para su sorpresa, el efecto fue instantáneo, con una leve sacudida los enormes parapados parecidos a persianas del Gigante se abrieron y la enfocaron. La bruja levanto las manos en gesto de indefensión y señalo la botella que llevaba en la mano, luego a los demas Gigantes y por ultimo se llevo el dedo índice a los labios en el gesto universalo de silencio. El Gigante la miro un rato, como si no la comprendiera o cavilara el dilema, entonces con un leve movimiento de su descomunal cabeza, en el cual casi la tira, asintió. Hermione trepo, descendió y volvió a trepar agarrando con uñas y dientes, mientras repetía el proceso con los tres gigantes restantes. Los cuatro permanecieron inmóviles tras despertar de su letargo.

Se asomo con el corazón n la boca a la caverna y allí pegados a la pared y encadenados mediante magia descubrió a las dos chicas y a Draco. Tenían un aspecto deplorable los tres, llenos de magulladuras a pesar del poco tiempo que habían permanecido catuvios. Paso su mirada de los rehenes a los captores. Solo eran cinco, pensó mas animada, pero cada uno de sus rostros sugería que eran capaces de cometer los mas atroces crímenes. Excepto el de Krum, pero en ese momento este rodeo la mesa para ve un mapa que sus colegas le mostraban y le pego un innecesario puñetazo en el vientre a Draco.

La bruja apretó los dientes, casi sintiendo como si el dolor fuera suyo y haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no entrar allí y sacarle los ojos a ese mal nacido.

"_Voy a darte 10 golpes por cada uno que tu le des a el Viktor Krum, lo juro"_ pensó fríament.

"_¿Mi..Mione?_

"_¡Draco!"_

"_¿Qué mierda haces aquí Mione? ¡Se supone que debías irte!" _ la tristeza en sus pensamientos le embargo.

"_Te he traicionado lo se Draco, pero no podía irme sin ti y hasta ahora te juro que no he sido capaz de desaparecerme. Tranquilo voy a sacaros de aquí."_

"_¡MIONE VUELVE!" _clamo el chico mientras sentía como la mente de ella se alejaba de la suya.


	17. Todo llega a su fin

La bruja sintió como si se rompiera en pedazos al alejarse de el, pero no le quedaba mas opción. Se acerco al grupo de rehenes a los que ya tenia preparados para la huida. Se situó al lado de Elladora cuya sola mirada le transmitía fuerza y con una floritura de su varita las ataduras que aprisionaban a los 24 rehenes fueron cortadas a la vez. Una cacofonia de gritos y rugidos se alzo cortando la helada calma del aire nocturno y las estrellas fueron testigos de la liberación y las batallas siguientes.

Los mortífagos salieron como una tromba de la cueva, repartiendo maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Hermione lidero los gigantes contra ellos mientras Elladora llevaba lejos de alli a los que no estaban en condiciones de pelear. La batalla se tornaba mas y mas ardua sobre todo cuando uno de los gigantes callo aturdido y los rebeldes vieron reducido su numero. Ya solo eran 10 contra cinco y en ese momento el Jefe gigante llego a la par que Karkarov a unirse a la pelea. Hermione no habia conseguido llegar hasta el por lo que aun se hallaba bajo los efecto de la pocion de Krakarov y no dudo al lanzarse al ataque contra los suyos. Era un especimen especialmente grande y dos gigantes tuvieron que ocuparse de el. una maldicion paso rozandole la mejilla haciendole un rasguño y eso la devolvio a la relidad. Aunque eran mayoria, estaban perdiendo, necesitaba ayuda.

-¡ELLADORA! ¡LOS DEJO A TU CARGO!-grito mientras salia disparada hacia la cueva. Necesitaban mas magos si querian salir de alli con vida y los que quedaban dentro de la cueva iban a tener que ayudar por peor que se encontraron.

Paso como una exhalacion por entre los combatientes y se escabullo en la cueva. Precipitándose sobre Draco y las otras chicas los libero de sus cadenas y los tres cayeron al suelo de rodillas. Tenian el rostro y el cuerpo lleno de contusiones y cortes, pero en los ojos del trio llameaba el ansias de ayudar.

-Vamos, necesitamos ayuda fuera.

-¡Pego nos han quitado nuegstas vaguitas! –explico la chica mas baja.

-¿Quien-

-Yo- dijo una ferrea voz masculina desde las sombras de la cueva- Les dije que no te subestimarran, perro no me hicierron caso y ahorra mirra lo que has hecho Herrmione.

La chica se estremecio reconociendo la voz.

-Viktor, ¿Por que haces esto?

-No, ¿Por que lo haces tu? Tienes la oporrtunidad de serr mi rreina y la esats dejando pasarr Herrmione, tu sabes que nunca te engañarria, conmigo no tendrrias dudas.

-Tampoco...las tiene...conmigo-dijo Draco son un supremo esfuerzo-cabeza cuadrada.

-Tienes ganas de mas, verdad Malfoy-Krum alzo la varita y por el hueco bajo su brazo Hermione vio en una pila tres varitas mas. Fijo en ellas su objetivo- Realmente quierres que ella te vea morrir.

-No le pondrás una mano encima.

-No repetirre mi oferrta otrra vez Herrmione- le tendio una mano- :Ven conmigo.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Por encima de vuestrros cadaverres entonces.

-¡Avada- comenzo enarbolando su varita

-¡Sectumsempra!- chillo la bruja, pero el se movio con extrema rapidez, esquivando el maleficio y utilizo el mismo en contra de ella. La bruja no se esperaba fallar y el maleficio gemelo de Krum le dio de lleno, llenándola de profundos cortes sangrantes. Pero no sentía nada, la adrenalina nublaba las respuestas de su Sistema Nervioso al dolor y la impelía hacia adelante en una vorágine.

-¡CRUCIO!- esta vez no fallo, la maldicion impacto en el centro del pecho de Krum que reboto contra la pared y callo al suelo entre espasmos de dolor. Cansinamente, Hermione anduvo hacia el y volvio a apuntarle.

-Desmiaus- pronuncio, y el chico se deslizo a la inconsciencia.

-¡MATALE!-apremio la chica mas alta.

-No soy una asesina- nego Mione dandose la vuelta- y nos necesitan fuera- dio la vuelta a la mesa y cogiendo sus varitas se las repartio-Vamos.

-Mione- se giro de inmediato al oir la voz de Draco- sangras demasiado, no deberias.

-Yo les prometi la libertad y voy a darselas ¡POR LA LIBERTAD!- grito mientras salia de la cueva.

Fura quedaba poco por hacer, abatio al ultimo mortifago que quedaba en pie y se apresuro junto con los gigantes que luchaban por mantener a su jefe tumbado en el suelo. el Gigante se retorica y maldecia una y otra vez, pero en cuanto el elixir rozo sus labios volvio a ser como antes.

Miro en derredor, todos los superviventes mostraban heridas de algun tipo, especialmente Elladora, la squib, que habia luchado con fiereza. Y aunque habia habido bajas, los que quedaban se mostraban felices y cansados.

-Habéis...-la bruja sintio como su cuerpo cortaba l flujo de hormonas que la mantenian en pie y el suela la reclamaba-hecho un buena trabajo.

Se le doblaron las rodillas. Un revuelo se alzo a su alrededor y todos quisieron ayudarla, pero sintio como un familiar tacto la conciliaba poco a poco.

"_Draco..."_

"_Shhhh, descansa."_

"_¿Y Karkarov?"_

"_No te preocuoes por eso ahora"_

"_¿Donde...?"_

"_Ha escapado-_admitio el-_, pero ahora haz el favor de descansar"_

la bruja cerro los ojos dejandose vencer por el cansancio, pero entonces recordo una cosa que le quedaba por decirle a Draco.

"_Gracias por confiar en mi"_

"_¿Que?"_ pregunto este divertido

"_Gracias por confiar en mi. Ese fue tu ultimo pensamiento Confio en ti"_

Y con estas ultimas palabras dejo que el cansancio la arrastrara con el, lo ultimo que sintio y oyó, fueron unos colosales brazos levantándola a metros del suelo y una voz como un desprendimiento de rocas que bramó:

-Nosotros llevar Durmstrang.

La caravana de magos, muggles (a los cuales luego deberían borrar la memoria), una valerosa squib y Gigantes, puso rumbo a Durmstrang. Muchos no entendían lo que haba pasado, pero si había algo que todos sabían: su libertad se la debían a la chica morena que iba en brazos del Jefe Gigante y a la cual el mago rubio de ojos de plata miraba con un amor rayano a la adoración.

OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Muchas gracias a todas, ahora solo queda el epilogo.....^^


	18. Epilogo

Bueno my girlz!! Ya llegamos al final, no se como darles las gracias a todas por sus reviews, su apoyo, su fidelidad, las paloabras que me escribian y que hacian que cada vez que me quedaba parada sins aber que mas escribir las ideas me volvieran,

Fue mágico compartir esta historia con todas ustedes.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

Enjoy el epilogo^^

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

EPILOGO

La mujer se paseaba de arriba a abajo por el salon de la casa mientras esperaba el resultado de la prueba. Solo recordaba una vez en la que habia estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida y de eso ya habian pasado 10 años.

Suspiro y se sento en un sofá, a los poco segundos volvio a levantarse. Decidio que ordenaría un par de cosas mientras esperaba, porque sino se iba a volver loca y no iba sacar nada bueno. Volvió a recolocar los cojines y entre ellos encontró una funda de plástico con dos pasaportes.

Miro las antiguas fotos y juna sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujo en su rostro mientras leia los nombres impresos en ambos: Jane Withdraw y Roland Lesttern. Con un suspiro de resignacion abrio un cajon y guardo los papeles alli.

Sintiendo como su nerviosismo crecía, volvió a echarle un vistazo al reloj. Ya era la hora, en un revuelo subió saltando los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomo dos largas inspiraciones antes de entrar. Tomo la prueba de la superficie de mármol y sintió como todo su ser se llenaba de un júbilo nunca experimentado. Una mano bajo inconscientemente a su vientre.

Positivo.

En ese momento escucho la cerradura de la puerta principal abrirse y salio corriendo abajo a recibir a su marido. Sin soltar la evidencia de su felicidad, se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso cogiendo su rostro entre las manos.

-Eh preciosa, yo también te eche de menos ¿A que viene toda esta efusividad?

-Estoy embarazada- dijo mientras una sonrisa radiante marcaba sus facciones.

Los atractivos rasgos del hombre expresaron un júbilo que ella creyó totalmente comparable al suyo. Volvieron a besarse y abrazarse, sumergidos en su dicha.

Cuando esa noche hicieron el amor, celebrándolo, decían el nombre el uno del otro, no ese nombre que venia en los pasaportes falsos que el Dpto. de Protección de Testigos les había dado.

El la llamaba una y otra vez como si no se creyera que realmente estuviera allí con ella y ella lo reclamaba como suyo.

Al final el eco de sus nombres lleno la casa, reverberando una y otra vez: Draco...Hermione.


End file.
